Harry Potter and the Veritable Fate
by Tarnished Gold Avernus-Bayn
Summary: Abandoned. 6th year. Post OOTP. Harry is tormented by the tragedies of the previous school year 5th year. He and the only true marauder left band together to figure out Dumbledore's game, find their path, autonomy, and meet desti
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry Potter and the Veritable Fate

By: Tarnished Gold Avernus Bayn

Chapter 1

Melancholy Mornings

The sun rose over Little Whinging lighting up the meticulous lawns of Privet Drive. Life here seemed perfect, from the careful way the landscaping was completed, to the shining windows gleaming in the morning sun. Nothing was amiss, at least from the exterior but inside number 4 Privet Drive, in the smallest bedroom everything was in disarray. There were crumpled papers littering the rickety old table used as a desk, covering the tiny bureau, and overflowing from the bin. There were also several half-eaten meals piled haphazardly by the door and a smallish looking 15-year-old boy lying on the twisted bed linens gazing at but not really seeing the ceiling.

To look at him you would never realize that the boy was anything other then a depressed teenager. But looks can be deceiving, this was no ordinary boy, and this was no teenage depression. The boy was heralded as The Boy Who Lived. The one who had given everyone hope almost 14 years ago when a killing curse backfired on the terror of the wizarding world and left the evil wizard a disembodied spirit. The depression caused by losing his godfather, in a battle at the Ministry of Magic against the very same wizard who terrorized Europe all those years ago.

Harry had slept very little since he had arrived back at Privet Drive. His nightmares had grown progressively worse since the night at the ministry and his scar burned dimly every evening. He has taken to avoiding sleep if at all possible only dropping off when his body simply refused to function any longer. It was rare if Harry could get more then three hours of sleep a night. More often he lie awake, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Sirius, Cedric, his parents. 'How many more would die because of him.'

* * *

The conversation taking place downstairs was a testament to how long this had been going on. "There's definitely something wrong with the boy, Vernon," said Aunt Petunia.

"So?" replied Vernon.

"But those people..." hissed Aunt Petunia. "What if... You heard what they said. What if they blame us?"

Vernon paled. "He ...Petunia..."

Petunia waited with annoyance written all over her face. "We need to do something, Vernon. Should we contact those...those people? Lord knows I don't want that kind around any more then you, but something needs to be done. If he continues like this ... if he's harmed ...if he harms himself... you heard what they said ... if he's mistreated IN ANY WAY..." Petunia trailed off the timber in her voice giving Vernon pause.

"Take the boy to a doctor, then," snapped Vernon decisively ending the conversation.

Upstairs nothing had changed. The boy continued staring at the ceiling, not even pausing to wipe the tear that had slipped from his control. He was only startled out of his reverie by the harsh wrapping on the bedroom door. "Get washed and dressed, we're going out." Aunt Petunia barked.

Harry blinked and stared at the door. "Wh-what?"

Aunt Petunia barged into the room. "I said, we're going out. Get up, wash that filth off your body, and for goodness sake put on some appropriate clothes."

Annoyed, she collected the heap of dishes and putrefying food. Muttering loud enough to be overheard, "Ungrateful little freak."

Harry sighed and climbed out of bed slowly. He looked dejectedly at the mess and signed again. Resigned, he headed to the shower at a snail's pace. He dressed, grabbing the first things out of the drawer not really wanting to dress much less caring if the outfit matched correctly. He snorted to himself, 'appropriately, as if clothing at least 4 times too big could ever be appropriate.'

Hedwig hooted softly and landed on Harry's shoulder and then to the desk trying to encourage him further. He sat down at the desk, and exhaled noisily. He petted her absentmindedly. "That time again, Girl?"

Hedwig hooted in response. Harry tore a corner off of one of the crumpled up pieces of parchment and scribbled.

I'm fine. Muggles fine. Everything fine.

Harry

"Take this to the order, Girl." Harry whispered softly. He opened the window, watched her fly away and disappear into the early morning sun.


	2. Chapter 2: The Doctor's Visit

Chapter 2

The Doctor's Visit

"Boy" Aunt Petunia screeched. "Get down here."

Harry took a deep breath resignedly. "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

He wandered downstairs slowly, wondering to himself where they were going and how long they would be gone if they were sending him to Mrs. Figg's. She was his babysitter, and although most 15-year-old's might not need one, Harry knew the Dursley's would never trust him to be in the house along for long. Perhaps, Mrs. Figg might give him some news of what was happening in the wizarding world. But Harry also wondered if he really wanted to know.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was surprised to find Aunt Petunia waiting for him. "Yes, Aunt Petunia?" Harry said questioningly.

"We are going to the doctors today. Hurry up and eat your breakfast or we will be late."

Harry looked at his aunt hesitantly. "Are you ill?" he asked.

"No." snapped Aunt Petunia. "You are."

"I am?"

"Yes," his aunt replied tersely. "You spend all your time in that room, not eating, not sleeping, and when you are sleeping that god-awful screaming ... not even sending out that bloody owl ... not doing any chores ... lying about staring at the ceiling ... doing nothing..."

Harry looked disbelievingly at his aunt. She was taking him to the doctor's office? If his aunt was concerned there really must be something wrong with him and he was in worse shape then he knew, Harry thought. Harry had not been to a muggle doctor's office since he had pneumonia when he was 4-years-old and that was only because his temperature had reached 104 degrees and his aunt was raving that the boy was going to die and the police would cart them all off to jail.

"Okay," he replied tentatively unsure of exactly what to say.

* * *

Harry and Petunia arrived at the doctor's office a little after nine. Before they went inside she grabbed him by the arm. "None of that freaky business."

Harry sat down while Aunt Petunia went to speak with the receptionist. Shortly there after, Harry was called back to the see the physician.

The doctor was a slightly balding man in his early forties. He seemed like a pleasant man, Harry thought. "So how can I help you today?" he asked.

Aunt Petunia looked to the man and gestured to Harry. "It's the b ... my nephew, he doesn't eat, doesn't sleep, and doesn't do anything."

The doctor looked to Harry and asked, "Is this true?"

Harry shrugged. "I eat."

"Well young man, what seems to be the problem?"

Harry shuttered. How could he possibly explain his problem to this man? 'Let's see, a dark lord keeps trying to kill me, because of him I killed my parents, my godfather, and a classmate. The minister has most of the wizarding world believing I'm a delusional, attention-seeking maniac. And let's not forget I'm stuck in muggle hell with relatives who can't even stand the sight of me.' He sighed. "I'm fine."

"Well now, son, you don't seem fine."

Annoyed now, Harry glared. "I'm fine." He snapped.

The doctor looked him over and found no signs of illness. He tried several more times to get Harry to speak with him to no avail. Realizing he was not getting anywhere with Harry, gestured towards the door. "Why don't you go into the waiting area a moment while I speak to your aunt?"

* * *

During the ride home, Harry found out the doctor had recommended he see a counselor who worked with troubled youths and his aunt was taking him there this afternoon. He was again warned not to do or talk any of that freaky stuff. As if he could or would. They'd lock him away and throw away the key if he told them about the wizarding world; course then again so would the Ministry for violating the secrecy act. Not that they were far from locking him up anyway. 

As they rode the lift up to the fourth floor counselor's office, his aunt hissed at him, "Do not embarrass me, boy."

Harry was surprised that the counselor was so young. She was an amiable woman with blond hair who looked no more then 25-years-old. He was surprised that she didn't barrage him with questions but rather sat looking at him expectantly. He wasn't sure if it was her demeanor or her long blond hair but something about her reminded him of Luna and Luna reminded him of the Department of mysteries.

Harry shuddered when he thought about the last year and all that went wrong. He lost his godfather, and put his friends in danger. Anyone of them could have been lost. He spoke softly almost at a whisper, "My godfather died."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

She gave him an encouraging smile. "Tell me about him."

Harry was surprised by her question, that she asked about the man rather then the death. He sat quietly for a while thinking about Sirius, staring out the plate glass windows that overlooked High Street. "He was a ... a friend of my parents, a jokester, he loved life."

"He sounds wonderful."

Harry actually managed half a smile. "He was. He loved me. He ... he died because of me."

"Surely that's not true."

"It is." Harry replied angrily. "He would have never been there if it wasn't for me."

"Been where?"

Harry started to speak them snapped shut quickly. There was something about this woman. Something that made her far too easy to talk to. He was had resolved himself not to say anything to her at all. Not only did he tell her about Sirius but he almost told her of the Department of Mysteries. "He ... Well, I ... er, I was somewhere I shouldn't have been and Sirius, that was his name, he ... he came to get me and he had an, er, accident."

"He should have stayed safe." Harry stated heatedly.

"He wouldn't have wanted you to be safe?" she asked softly.

Harry actually growled even though he knew she had no idea how that would anger him. "Stay safe ... stay safe ... be a good boy go upstairs ... you don't need to know ... you're only a child... do what your told ... learn Occulmency ... "

The counselor raised her eyebrows a bit but allowed him to continue his catharsis.

"Do what you're told ... Umbridge, that b- ... AAHHH ... I hate them all." Harry shouted.

The counselor gave him a moment to compose himself. "Who?"

"The Dursley's, Umbridge, Voldemort, Dumbledore, yes, that's it Dumbledore ... he should have known, he should have told ... HE COULD HAVE PREVENTED ALL OF THIS!" Harry screeched.

Harry felt the anger rising, the fury of being placed with the Dursleys, the abuse, the times he faced Voldemort, and let us not forget the prophecy. He flushed and the air around him started to crackle. The counselor jumped up and directed Harry sternly. "Take a deep breath, calm down."

Unfortunately, that was the last thing Harry wanted. The pain, guilt and ferocity of all of his almost 16 years swirled in him, it moved through him and around him. The counselor took a step back his fury took form and a brilliant reddish hue enveloped Harry. Just as suddenly as it appeared it exploded outwards. The entire wall of windows shattered, the counselor was knocked to the floor, the door was torn of its hinges, even the chairs in the waiting area were overturned, including the one his aunt had been sitting in. A very pale Aunt Petunia rushed passed the door now lying in the hall. "What did you do boy?" She gasped just before falling into a faint.

Harry just stared at the disaster area. It looked almost as if a bomb had detonated. Well in a way, it had. Harry sighed despairingly and sat on the floor to await the Ministry. Harry snorted to himself as he looked to the missing windows, 'Well at least the ministry owls won't have any trouble making it up here.'


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 3

Old Friends

Harry heard a sharp pop and spun about quickly. His eyes settled on the worn, prematurely graying figure of Remus Lupin. "Oh, it's you..."

Remus stared down at the son of one of his best friends and paled. His heart broke at the shattered boy before him. Although almost 16 years old, the boy looked closer to 13 and his profile held not a glimpse of the man he was soon to be. That was except for the eyes, the boy's startling green eyes held the revelation that this boy was indeed soon to be a man.

Remus startled out of his revelry. "Harry... Harry, are you ... never mind, we are leaving."

"But, what about the owls?"

Remus gazed at the boy, confused. "The owls?"

The ministry owls, you know, er, for all this," as Harry gestured about the room.

Bewildered, Remus shook his head at the boy. He gave his wand a quick wave and whispered under his breath. The room rapidly took on its previous appearance, giving no evidence of the explosion earlier. He placed memory charms on all those present in the office and sent Aunt Petunia home. Finally, he turned towards the boy who was still sitting on the floor the confused thoughts written all over his expressions. "Come on Harry. We need to get out of here for a while."

Remus pointed to a small paperweight that looked like a little tawny cat and muttered, "Portus."

Remus helped Harry to his feet and held out the portkey. "Hold on."

Harry glanced about the room at the boarded up windows, broken furniture, torn curtains and disturbed dust. He looked to Remus questioningly, "Remus?"

"We're at the shrieking shack, Harry. I couldn't think of anyplace else safe to go. I'd ...I'd like to talk, Harry."

"I can't say I know what you're going through, Harry, but you are not the only one hurting. Siri ... he meant a lot to me too."

"Yeah. But you didn't kill him did you?" Harry took in a great heaving breath and clenched his hands.

"He's gone, Sirius died, died, and he's gone forever, and it's all my fault! Cedric too he died, and it's all my fault! And you ... you'll die, and everyone's going to die and I can't stop it and it's my fault and I can't do this I just can't. The Boy Who Lived – savior of the wizarding world – too bad he kills everyone around him!"

Harry collapsed in a great heap of tears and curled into a ball. Remus held him close and cried with him silently. The catharsis lifting the burden of both souls a little. Harry gradually fell asleep his head resting in Remus' lap much like a small child seeking comfort in a parent's arms.

When Harry awoke, it was dark and drizzling. He watched the drip, drip, drip from the roof fall into a puddle not far away. "Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry blinked and sat up. "Yes?"

Remus smiled softly. "You okay?"

"Better."

Remus seemed to be contemplating something. He hesitantly spoke, "Harry, what happened this afternoon?"

Harry sighed and took a deep breath. "I don't know. I ... My aunt insisted on taking me to a counselor and ... well, er, I started talking ... and then well ya know..."

Remus looked him directly in the eye. "No, actually I don't know. How did you bring me there?"

"WHAT?"

"I asked how you brought me there?"

Harry stared at Remus like he had two heads. "What do you mean brought you there?"

"Well, I was sitting in Grim – the house, and the next thing I knew I was here."

"Er, you didn't apparate?"

He gave Harry a serious look. "No, Harry, I did not."

"Um, I don't know. I was angry, so angry. I ... Er, I felt like I didn't have anything. The next thing I knew everything exploded and you were there."

Remus seemed to be musing over something. His eyes burned bright as he addressed Harry. "I am here for you, you know. I'm not the best people person but I do care Harry and I'd like to help, to understand. I'd like us to help each other... I know I've failed you, more then once, but I hope you'll give me the chance to try again."

Harry mumbled, "Heard that before."

Dejected, Remus stared at the floor and spoke softly. "I understand Harry. I'll take you back."

"NO! I'm not going!"

Remus blinked.

"It's not you, Prof... er.. Remus. It just everything going on around me. Sirius death, my friends hurt, the prophecy..."

Remus heaved heavily. "Harry, Sirius died doing what he wanted. He loved you he could have never sat around while you were in danger. Your friends chose to go with you. They are going to be fine. Finally, the loss of the prophecy wasn't your fault. It is Voldemort's fault. Harry, not yours."

Harry barely spoke, "It wasn't lost."

Remus looked excited for the first time that day. "Harry, you heard it, why didn't you say anything. We need to contact Dumbledore ..."

"NO!" Harry shouted. Somewhat softer he supplied, "He knows anyway, he told me."

"WHAT!" Remus howled.

"He told me." Harry repeated.

"You mean to tell me that he knew what it said, yet he had us all guarding it? Putting us in danger, Arthur in hospital, and Sturgis ...." Remus wailed.

Remus sat beside Harry and looked at him intensely. "Harry, I know this is hard, but I need you to tell me. Its important. I need to know what type of game Dumbledore thinks he's playing."


	4. Chapter 4: The Prophecy

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 4

The Prophecy

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled noisily. He had no trouble remember the words that had haunted him since he heard them. "_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies.._."

Remus inhaled sharply and gaped disbelievingly. Harry could not look him in the eye. Now Remus knew. He knew Harry would be a murdered. He knew it was all Harry's fault that his parent's dies, Cedric died, Sirius died. Remus growled, actually growled. "That S.O.B. I can't believe it. He knew. That's why. Ugh, I'll kill him."

Harry looked somewhat fearfully at Remus. "I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to kill them. I didn't..." Harry's voice broke.

Remus was startled out of his homicidal strategies by the fear evident in Harry's voice. "I'm sorry, Harry. Its just I believe you have answered some of the questions I have been pondering for quite some time." He stopped and gazed intensely at Harry. "It is not your fault!"

Remus gave Harry a few minutes to ponder this and the asked softly. "So what do you make of the prophecy, Harry? How do you interpret it?"

Harry glared at Remus and answered insolently. "Well obviously I have to kill him or he kills me."

Remus pondered a moment. "Are you sure? Prophecies are funny things, Harry. They often cannot be deciphered properly until after the event has taken place."

"Huh?" Harry asked. "I don't understand."

Remus sighed. "Let me put it this way. Does the prophecy mention you? Does it mention V-Voldemort?"

"Well, yeah."

Remus' eyes lightened. "Does it? I heard no where Harry James Potter."

Harry just looked at Remus perplexed.

"You see, Harry. I won't lie to you. This prophecy may in fact refer to you. But it could just as easily refer to someone else."

"You mean Neville?" Harry asked.

Now it was Remus' turn to look perplexed. "Huh?"

"Neville, he and I were both born at the end of July and our parents both defied Voldemort."

"Ah." Remus nodded. "Perhaps, Harry. I don't know exactly. But let's start there. You say you & Neville both fit the prophecy..."

"No. I'm the marked one." Harry held up his bangs to reveal the curse scar.

"Perhaps." Remus replied. "But did you ever notice that Neville, well, Neville seems a bit clumsy, forgetful? He was given a memory charm by an incompetent ministry official the night his parents were attacked. You never memory charm a toddler it can effect growth, in particular magical growth. Anyways, how do we know that the charm didn't mark Neville as his equal."

Harry looked stunned.

Remus continued. "And also, certainly you boys weren't the only ones born at the end of July. I didn't hear anywhere it was only a wizard, only born in Britain, did you? Hmm, let's see, it does say him so I suppose that does narrow it down to boys, but it doesn't say anything else to give us a clue."

Harry nodded and waited for Remus to continue with a sliver of hope. "So it might not be me?"

"Like I said, Harry, prophecies are funny things. It may be you and be a dark lord, you know, they all seem to use that title, one hundred years in the future. Dumbledore seems to have decided that it does refer to you and Voldemort but it can by no means be a certainty. There are simply too many other interpretations. I also notice it says vanquish not kill. Look at it this way, if there were a prophecy that told you the wolf would give the lightening a gift. How would you interpret it?"

Harry gave Remus a half smile. "I'm getting a gift?"

"True but couldn't it also mean that someone with a wolf tattoo would give someone with a lightening tattoo a gift. You see, there are many interpretations. Though I'll grant that Dumbledore's is a likely interpretation it is by no means certain." He growled suddenly. "And by no means something to base a life on."

He glanced at Harry. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He replied earnestly.

"Good. Rest. I'll be back."


	5. Chapter 5: Allies and Adversaries

Chapter 5

Allies and Adversaries

Remus had been quite busy while Harry was sleeping. He had returned to Privet Drive and picked up all of Harry's things. He then went to Gringott's Bank and traveled down to the Black vault, which he had access to as executor of Sirius' estate, and collected quite a large sum of funds and a few things they would need on their journey. He was never so thankful his friend was so generous. He smiled to himself knowing Sirius would be proud.

Harry awoke to a crash. He leaped up in a fright, wand drawn. He looked about, and then sniggered. "OH! 'Ello Tonks."

"Wotcher Harry," replied Tonks as she extradited herself from the curtains tearing them even more then they had already been damaged.

"Er, not to be rude, but what are you doing here Tonks?" Harry asked.

Tonks chuckled. "Watching you, of course. Don't rightly know why..." She suddenly whispered, "Very hush, hush you know. Remus just asked that I stay here with you until he returns and not let anyone, even the Order, know where you are."

Harry frowned. "Uh, okay."

* * *

Before Harry could muse over his memories of the shack, Remus returned. He and Tonks spoke softly in a corner. It seemed they were arguing about something but Harry could not make out the words. Abruptly, Remus turned to Harry, "How'd you like to take a short holiday?"

Harry's face brightened and he gave them his first real smile of the summer. "Yes!"

Tonks took one look at Harry and relented. "Alright, alright, I'll do as you ask, but just so ya know I'm not taking the blame for all this."

She smiled at Harry, wished him well on his trip then disapparated. Remus whispered a spell that relocated all the dust; fixed the damage Tonks did to the curtains and left the Shrieking Shack seeming untouched, as if they had not been there at all. He then pointed his wand and created his second illegal portkey of the afternoon. Remus felt his pocket to ensure he had everything and addressed Harry. "Let's go."

* * *

Number 12 Grimmauld Place had been in an uproar for the last three hours. Remus Lupin had vanished from the living room with no warning and seemingly not of his own power. As Kingsley reported, Remus was sitting at the dining room table eating a snack when he promptly vanished. No wand drawn, no warning – mid-sentence even. To make matters worse, apparently Harry had had an outburst of accidental magic. 

Dumbledore had managed to quiet Mafalda Hopkirk's office before things got out of hand. Although Fudge has seemingly forgiven Dumbledore, he apparently still held a grudge against the Boy-Who-Lived for being right. However, the calm was short lived. When the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad arrived at the counselor's office, all evidence of the magic had already been cleaned up and Harry was nowhere to be found. Panic ensued.

Dumbledore seemed twenty years older as her took a coin out of his pocket and set the fake galleon, an idea they had borrowed from an ingenious young witch, to call all the members of the Order to headquarters. Dumbledore did not call an actual meeting but began as soon as the first members arrived; he began a search for both Harry and Remus.

* * *

Harry looked out over the lake from the small porch of the cabin. He couldn't believe his luck, not only was he away from those god-awful Dursleys, he was on the first holiday of his life. Remus had filled Harry in on some of his expeditions that day. He explained that the cabin was given to him in Sirius' will and it was unplottable. As soon as they had arrived, Remus performed the Fidelius Charm to ensure their privacy from both friend and foe. Remus had also made certain that they had enough funds to last through the summer if not the year. He told Harry that they definitely needed to talk but would allow Harry to choose the terms. Tonks, he said, could not reveal their location and would only inform Dumbledore that Harry was in Remus' care and was safe. Harry cringed as he imagined the berating she was going to receive. He would really have to thank her.

* * *

Tonks arrived shortly after the first Order members were sent out. She requested to meet privately with the headmaster, partially because she did not want everyone hear her humiliated. This wish however was not to be granted. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'VE GONE AWAY!" shouted Dumbledore, shattering the silencing charms with the magic that he was emitting.

Tonks winced. "Er..."

The old man calmed his tone but his demeanor still held all of the power his emotions were generating. "Miss Tonks, could you please clarify that statement."

Tonks spoke in a hush. "Er. Well you see, Remus was forcibly apparated to Harry during his accidental magic spell. Harry was not doing well, and er, well, he took him to talk and then he decided well, er, he decided, er, he said Marauderstakecareoftheirown."

Dumbledore glared at her. "Could you repeat that last part, please?"

Tonks spoke just above a whisper. "He said to tell you, it's about time the Marauders take care of their own."


	6. Chapter 6: Transformations

Chapter 6

Transformations

Remus watched Harry quietly from the small porch. He smiled happily at the scrawny boy who appeared to be enjoying a small piece of childhood, trying vainly to catch one of the toads down by the water. Remus could hardly believe that this was the same boy he held six days ago when grief overwhelmed him. The same boy he held again four days ago when he awoke screeching. The same boy he held three days ago when he appeared before him pale, scar dripping blood. Remus had almost given in that night, and returned but the boy begged to stay "just a little longer". He watched the boy who had so little happiness and could not bring himself to disturb his revelry. Soon, though, some decisions would need to be made.

"Hey Cub, come up here a sec." Remus called. 

"Cub?" Harry asked.

Remus chuckled. "Well technically it should be fawn, but somehow I didn't think you'd appreciate that. So Cub it is."

Harry grinned and emphasized, "Okay Moony."

Remus grinned at the nickname. "At least you didn't start out with Prof. We need to make some decisions." Remus said turning serious.

Harry's demeanor darkened instantly. "Why?" He growled out.

Remus paled at his reaction. "Well, Harry. You see, I'm sure we created quite a stir, not to mention I'm probably wanted for kidnapping..."

Harry winced.

"We will need to deal with that but that's not really what I'm concerned about right now. My primary concern is two nights from now."

"Why? Er... Oh, full moon...Please, Moony, please, I can't..."

"Harry?"

"Remus, I know you've been more then patient, but, er, I'm just not ready." Harry said dejectedly.

"Well, 'kay, but then what do we do about Tuesday night. I know you can take care of yourself, Cub, and Fidelius or not, I'm not really comfortable leaving you here alone."

"Tonks?" Harry inquired.

"Well, I imagine we got her in enough trouble, but I'll see.

* * *

Tonks stared miserably at the fire. In the past week, she had been interviewed by Dumbledore, Kingsley, and more ministry officials then she could count. She had also been threatened with charges of aiding a kidnapping which personally amused her since she knew that hell would freeze over before the Dursleys would care that their ward was missing or entered a magical courtroom. In fact, the only response from Mr. Dursley on the matter was a gleeful, "So he won't be coming back?" 

Remus crept up to Tonks' flat quietly under Harry's cloak. He squeezed into the lift with a couple of kids, holding his breath hoping not to be exposed then slowly crept back down the stairs when they had entered their flats. He kept a close watch on the hall and on her door for forty-five minutes, all the while berating himself for not planning how to get into the flat without causing a commotion. Just when he was about to give up, Tonks exited the flat.

He followed her to a little take away spot on the corner and then back up and into the flat, not daring to approach her in public. Remus waited until Tonks had placed the food on the counter so she wouldn't drop it, then moved toward her.

"Hello Tonks." Remus said quietly.

Tonks spun around knocking a stool to the floor while drawing her wand. Remus held his hands up. "I surrender."

"YOU!" She shouted.

Remus winced.

"Do you have any idea of the trouble your in? The trouble I'm in? Where is Harry?"

"Safe. Safe from Everyone."

Tonks stopped mid-stride in her rant, confused by his answer. "What do you mean everyone?"

"Tonks," Remus muttered. "There are a few things you need to know...Harry heard the prophecy."

She gasped.

"Yeah. And after hearing it ... it cleared up quite a few decisions that I have questioned for some time. I, well, I don't want to give Harry's confidences away at this point. I suppose I should have asked him what I could share with you. But anyways, he needs help. He's finally starting to cope with ... things ...Tuesday is the full moon, and I don't want to leave him alone and he doesn't want to go back at least not yet. He asked for you... Will you help?"

"Remus ... I."

"Yes?" He looked at her pleadingly.

"Don't use those puppy dog eyes on me." She snapped.

Tonks sighed. "Okay. I'll help ... BUT I want a full explanation when I get there Tuesday."

Remus handed her a portkey set for late Tuesday afternoon. He smiled sincerely and said, "Thanks, Dora."


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 7

Confessions

Harry awoke early to the smell of bacon. He grinned. Today was his fifth nightmare free day. He shuffled into the eating area. "Mornin' Moony."

"Mornin' Cub. How'd ya sleep?"

"Pretty good. No nightmares again."

Remus grinned. "Good. Are you ready to talk, Cub? We at least have to talk about tonight."

Harry grumbled something incoherent.

Remus shook his head. "Well why don't we try this. You listen and if it gets to be too much, I'll stop but there are some things I think you need to know, some things that I'll need to explain to Tonks, and I'll warn you now, you're going to be upset at some of them."

"Have you ever seen you parents' will, Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

"I thought not. Well let's see. The main part of interest to you is your guardianship. You know Sirius was your godfather and guardian. You also have at least some idea of how bad things were during that time. Your parents didn't just list him as guardian. The line of succession went thus: Sirius, Peter, me, then Dumbledore."

Harry growled.

"Yes. I know. But you have to remember, Cub, they thought him to be loyal, they thought, well, er, they thought I was the traitor ... You see we had a bit of a falling out..."

"You know that the Wolfsbane potion is a recent discovery, right? Well at that time there were quite a few tests being run to control werewolves. But, well, my parents they tried almost every thing and every where for a cure, I couldn't do that again. Most of the time, these so called cures made the transformations worse, not better. But my friends still had hope, they wanted me to try. They did not understand why I couldn't ... I just couldn't. Then most of the werewolves chose Voldemort's side. We knew there was a spy, we had it narrowed down to the five of us, and well, with that and I guess, my lack of optimism they thought it was me." Remus' eyes glowed amber at the memories and he shook his head.

"At any rate, with Sirius in prison and Peter dead. I was next in line to be your guardian. However, the ministry is loathe to allow a werewolf to take up any one's guardianship to begin with. Add in the Boy-Who-Lived, Fudge, and Albus' recommendation that you go to your relatives. Well, I was out of court empty handed in fifteen minutes flat."

Harry's eyes glistened with tears of anger. "He recommended I go there?" He spat out.

"Yes, Harry, I'm afraid he did. He had told me he thought the best place for you was your relatives. He said that your mother's blood would protect you and keep you safe from any retaliatory strikes. I disagreed. We fought bitterly over it. I told him how Lily felt about her sister, that Petunia blamed magic for the death of their parents, and that she had already hated anything to do with the magical world before they died. I told him Petunia would never love a magical child, but Albus refused to listen. I'm afraid his optimistic faith in people has always been a failing of his."

"About two weeks after you were placed with the Dursleys, I went to see you. They refused to let me in so ... I, well, let's just say I went anyway. I was grieving too remember and you were all I had left. Unfortunately, I was not as familiar with muggles as I am now. Apparently they called someone. And well long story short, I wound up in a Psychiatric facility for 72 hours."

"What bothers me more though is Albus' continued insistence that you remain there. Do you know the Weasleys' tried to make a formal complaint regarding the Dursleys during your third year? Something about Arthur finding bars in his shed?"

Harry just stared at Remus. He was speechless.

"Anyway, Albus talked them out of it. He told them you wouldn't be safe anywhere else. Again, I disagreed and reminded him what I had told him all those years ago. That there were other measures that could be taken if you were truly in danger. But then, I had my own demons to fight. Sirius was loose, and well, they had already found a way around other defenses before. I thought I could best help you by being at the castle. Then at the end of term I almost kill you or worse. But I knew you would be okay, you had found Sirius and he would look out for you."

Remus heaved a deep breath. "Then we lost Sirius this summer. Again because of Albus' interference. Both Sirius and I wanted to tell you more of what was going on. We told Albus you were not one to sit by and wait, that you would act should you feel the need ... We were so proud when we heard of your defense class..."

Remus looked deep into Harry's eyes. "Harry, I want you to know that if Sirius or I knew it was a possibility you could be lead into danger we would have found a way to contact you."

Remus took a deep breath. "Harry I want you to know, that I most likely am in some serious trouble for hiding you out like this. I also want you to know that I feel it is worth whatever price I have to pay and it should have been done years ago. I apologize Harry for all the pain that I have obviously caused you. I am truly sorry."

Harry's eyes glistened threatening to spill over. He nodded to Remus, who left him to process all he had been told.


	8. Chapter 8: Grieving and Enlightenment

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I'd like to take a moment to say thanks for the reviews. There's nothing I hate more then to get a new chapter only to find half of it is acknowledging reviewers so I won't be doing that.

I started this story because my step-daughter asked if I could (Personally I think she was tired of hearing my speculations on book 6). I never dared hope that anyone else would actually take the time to read it. I would have been ecstatic to see any reviews but 4 the day after posting! Hooray! Ya know, I can't remember the author who said reviews act like cheering charms, but they were definitely right. Thanks again.

Chapter 8

Grieving and Enlightenment

Remus was sitting on the porch surveying the lake when Harry appeared outside. "Moony?"

"Yeah, Cub?"

"I'm sorry."

Remus turned around and stared incredulously at Harry. "What on earth for?"

"For being so much trouble."

"Harry James Potter ... you listen to me, and listen good! You are not trouble! You are the only son of a marauder! You are family!"

Harry's eyes filled with tears. "But if it weren't for me you wouldn't be the only marauder left ..."

Remus looked deep into Harry's eyes. "Harry, Sirius loved you; he would have done anything for you. Even knowing the consequences, he would have gone to you no matter where you were, if he even thought you were in danger ..."

Remus lifted his chin, so that they again met eye to eye. "As would have I. You, Cub, are what's important."

Remus grumbled, "and I don't mean because of that damn prophecy."

Louder he continued, "Don't dishonor Sirius' sacrifice by placing guilt on yourself."

Remus sighed. "I know you haven't had the best of role models but know this, Harry James Potter, even if I am not the best at showing it, I love you, Harry ... and so did Sirius."

They sat quietly a while both musing in their own thoughts, their own memories.

"Moony?"

"Yeah, Cub?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"I really don't know, Cub. Then only thing I am really sure of is that I refuse to fail you again. First things first ... tonight. Is it alright with you if I give Tonks some of the highlights of what we've talked about? We really kind of need her on our side."

"Do I need to talk to her?" Harry asked softly.

"No."

"Then okay."

* * *

It was about four o'clock when Tonks arrived. Harry heard her calling for Remus. Harry wondered why she was wandering about the field and did not appear to see them. Remus laughed and reminded him they were under the Fidelius. Remus stepped out side and snuck up behind Tonks. "Harry and Remus are staying at the Black Lineage Cabin on Lake Windermere."

Tonks gasped as a cabin suddenly appeared out of thin air, complete with Harry waving to her from the porch. Harry and Remus doubled up in laughter at her expression.

"Very funny, Boys. But remember, I am a woman ... I get mad and even."

At that, Remus and Harry did their best to hide their amusement.

Remus gave Tonks a meaningful look, asking her with his eyes to wait to talk and called. "Let's eat!"

The three of them ate supper while talking about nothing of consequence - the unusually hot weather and quidditch standings. They were also entertained by Tonks' noses and hair color changes. When they finished eating, Remus nodded to Harry to indicate he was ready to begin the discussion with Tonks.

Harry got up and gave them a half-smile. "I'm going down to the lake."

"'kay Cub. We'll be on the porch," as they followed him out.

When Harry was out of ear shot, Tonks turned to Remus, "Out with it."

Remus snorted. "Okay Tonks. But please be patient. This may not be as hard on me as Harry, but it is still difficult for me. Let's begin at the beginning ..."

He told her about the Potter's will, how Dumbledore spoke against him, and explained how the muggles were able keep him from Harry. He conveyed his concerns regarding the Dursleys – Petunia's feelings on magic, how Harry told Ron that they kept him in a cupboard, as well as how the Weasley boys rescued him from Privet Dr. and the bars Arthur discovered in his shed. Tonks had been one of the guards assigned to Harry last summer so she had some idea of how he was treated there.

She hesitated a moment then asked, "I know how he's treated there but I still don't understand all of this ..." as she gestured around.

Remus looked her in the eye. "Harry knows the prophecy, Tonks ... He didn't hear it in the Department of Mysteries. Albus was the one it was given to originally."

Tonks eyes widened and she gasped.

Remus continued growing angrier with every word. "I know. Basically it says that the one to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born at the end of July ... Harry's birthday is July 31 ... and that the one to defeat him would be marked by him. Albus knew that damn prophecy when he sent him to those damn muggles. Albus obviously believes that the one in this prophecy is Harry. He believes it so certainly, that he is willing to sacrifice the boy, for the protection of the weapon ... Bloody hell, he even referred to him as a weapon. We all just assumed that the weapon was what we were guarding in the Department of Mysteries, not Harry's guard ... Do you know he was planning on leaving Harry at Privet Drive the entire summer this year? The boy just lost the sliver of what he could call family. Yet, he's supposed to survive ... cut off from his friends, from everyone who loves him and stay with those ..." He growled out, "people!"

Tonks did not know what to say, so she just shook her head.

"Sorry." Remus muttered. "I know better then to get this worked up this close to my transformation ... Anyway, do you know he was so bad off, his Aunt, of all people, took him to a counselor? He was so anguished as soon as he started to talk, he blew up the office and forced apparition."

Tonks eyes lit up. "Oh, so that's what happened...You do know that no one can quite figure out how you knew ... Bloody hell, he's that powerful!"

Remus gave Tonks a glare.

"Sorry, I'll be calm."

Remus gave her a half-smile. "Tonks, I can't fail him again ... he's hurting so bad ... he can't talk ... but for the first time in the last three years or so he has had five nightmare free nights. I can't take him back, he's not ready. Albus might have his weapon, but the boy ... the boy would be destroyed. Please help him, Dora, help us."

She sighed resignedly. "Okay."

She muttered. "Damn puppy dog eyes."

He snickered.

* * *

"Cub" Remus called out.

"Cub?" asked Tonks.

"Coming."

Remus grinned. "I've got to go, Cub."

"Where will you go?" Harry asked.

"No need to worry. There's a reason this property was the one left to me. We used to come here when we were younger. There's a shelter for me a ways back in the woods."

Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"No need to worry. It's built to withstand the beast, it's warded and as various other safeguards. Not to mention I still have the Wolfsbane Severus gave me." Remus supplied.

Harry gave them a small grin. "Take care, Moony."

Tonks echoed the sentiment.


	9. Chapter 9: Chaos in the Order

Chapter 9

Chaos in the Order

Headquarters was complete and utter pandemonium. All of the Weasleys, minus Charlie, were living there, refusing to stay at the Borrow despite the improvements in the wards, in case there was some news on Harry. Hermione had been owling twice a day, by using her local owl post vendor, not waiting for a response before sending another, as if somehow this would garner more information. Order members were constantly coming in to report then leaving quickly to continue the search. Ministry members were quietly trying to get information as well. Their only good fortune was that Minister Fudge's office was not notified of Harry's disappearance, in addition to, the events that occurred at the counselor's office. It appeared that not all of the Heads of Department agreed with Fudge's handling of the current situation.

As each day passed, Albus Dumbledore was growing more and more apprehensive. He believed wholeheartedly in the prophecy. He believed Harry was their only weapon against Voldemort. He believed the wizarding world was domed should Harry not return. The old wizard looked all of his 150 years, if not more. The trademark twinkle in his eye had not been seen the past few days. More often than not, the old wizard sat at the table ruminating in his own thoughts, barely away of the chaotic activity all around him. Albus Dumbledore was afraid. Subsequently, the Order was in disarray.

Thus far, the search was frenzied and confused. With no real direction or design, members pitched in and searched when they could, any place the two were known to frequent was searched for clues. The Dursleys had ranted and raved when Harry's bedroom was scrutinized down to the dust bunnies underneath his bed. So many of the members were involved in this quest it was left to Ron and Ginny to coordinate reports. As best the Order could tell, they had searched almost all of Britain and were now beginning to search the entire European continent. Yet, still no trace of Harry or Remus could be found. The only information that the Order had was from Bill who discovered Remus' visit to Gringott's bank and subsequent withdraw. However, this gave no indication as to their location or whereabouts. Moreover, there had still been no adequate explanation for how Remus vanished from headquarters.

Despite the numerous interviews with Tonks, The only information she seemed to be knowledgeable about was that Remus had been in the Shrieking Shack with Harry and then taken Harry on holiday. She asserted that she was ignorant of the fact that Albus was not aware of the scheme. As Tonks appeared to be as concerned as the other members of the Order at their disappearance and had assisted in the searching when not on Auror duty, no one believed she was privy to any other information regarding Harry and Remus' plans. The Order was uninformed, bewildered, and failing miserably.

* * *

About an hour after sunrise, Remus approached the cabin. Although he was tired and worn, he had to give a grin when he noticed that Harry and Tonks were asleep on the couch. He tried to rouse Tonks quietly, but she startled and fell unceremoniously to the floor in a great heap. Unfortunately, she took Harry along for the ride. Remus stifled a laugh at the mound of appendages sitting on the floor. Tonks grumbled, then got up and pulled herself together while Harry made eggs and sausages. When he was finished, they all sat down to eat. Regrettably, Tonks was on duty today, so she said her goodbyes, hugged both of them, and headed out right after breakfast. 

Harry told Remus that he enjoyed spending the evening with Tonks. He had even beaten her at chess twice. What he did not admit, even to himself, was how comforting the woman's presence was to him. Harry appeared to be in good spirits and he sat down to read while Remus took a nap to recover from the night before. He was glad that Remus had the Wolfsbane potion and seemed to have only mild effects from the transformation. What Harry did not realize was that this transformation was the best Remus had had alone in a very long time. Remus suspected that he knew what the difference was. It was family.

* * *

When Remus awoke later that afternoon he looked at Harry questioningly. "Cub, do you think we could talk a little?" 

Harry replied hesitantly, "What about?"

"I know you're not ready to tackle the big things, at least not yet, but I was hoping maybe you could give me some more details about your adventures. Also, if you feel up to it, maybe some details from your time at the Dursleys."

And so Harry began. He only gave Remus as few details as possible about living with the Dursleys: turning his teacher's hair blue, his inexplicable, at least at the time, escape to the school's roof, his hair cuts and the trip to the zoo. After some prompting Remus was able to get Harry to admit to him some of his punishments, his cupboard, and the bars Uncle Vernon place on his bedroom window. Remus refused to let Harry see the tears in his eyes, afraid that he would stop talking and blinked them back as quickly as possible.

His adventures, Harry found it easier to talk about. He told Remus all about the Philosopher's Stone and how he, Hermione, and Ron saved it. He told Remus about the basilisk, about hearing it through the walls, and about the Chamber of Secrets. Although Remus was already aware of the events from his third year of school on, Harry supplied him with better details of those years. He relished in telling about how he had rescued Sirius and Buckbeak. He was not as fond of retelling the placing of his name in the goblet and his difficulties in the Tri-wizard Tournament. Harry also filled Remus in on some of the tortures of Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad this past year.

Remus stopped him from going into detail about Cedric. He told Harry that he was just trying to get to know and understand him a bit better not to pry into the more difficult times of his life and hopefully in time Harry would feel able to share the uglier details with him but he should not feel pressured to at anytime. Remus did his best not to react emotionally to everything Harry had told him. He knew that to do so would immediately shut Harry up which was the last thing he wanted to do. When he finished, Harry was exhausted and excused himself. He went to lie down for a little while. Remus, on the other hand, was so distressed and angry he snapped two quills before he was able to hold one long enough to write.


	10. Chapter 10: Alternatives

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I'll be honest, I am not entirely happy with this chapter or the next one for that matter. It seems jumbled to me & have been mulling it over for the past couple of days. Any comments would be appreciated.

* * *

As the sun peaked up over the horizon, Remus was still awake. In fact, he had not slept at all. Instead, Remus paced furiously in the cabin, as his feet raced to keep up with his thoughts. He was so demonstrative and rash, he couldn't help but wonder for a moment if he was channeling, Padfoot.

He had written a scathing letter to Dumbledore; had an owl been available that would not have given them away he would have sent it immediately. But now he was glad he did not. Not that Dumbledore didn't deserve a good telling off, he did & that part of the letter would definitely remain; but as he thought about it, there was a potential advantage in their position. Remus was not a marauder for nothing.

Both James and Sirius had been excellent at charms and spells, but both were rash. Remus on the other hand was contemplative and outwardly, the more outgoing marauders may have overshadowed him, but they knew he was the genius behind the more extravagant planning of their pranks. The map had been Remus' idea, although he needed the others the help with the charms. The incident that filled the entire Great Hall with butterflies that turned into bats whenever they were with in 10 feet of Snape was his idea too. Yes, Remus was the brains behind most of the marauder's schemes and it was beginning to show as he carefully designed a strategy.

* * *

Harry awoke to the smell of bacon. One look and he knew Remus had not slept the entire night. Harry felt a bit guilty about this. Knowing it was his stories that kept Remus awake. "Mornin' Moony." Harry said sheepishly.

"Mornin' Cub" Remus replied.

Harry settled down in a chair while Remus heaped food for him a plate until it was overflowing. Harry snorted at the thought. Remus glared at him. "What? You're a growing boy."

"Er, Yeah, but I'm not Ron." Harry replied and they both laughed.

Remus played with his food waiting impatiently for Harry to finish his breakfast. He wanted to fill him in on the flurry of ideas in his mind. Before Harry even swallowed the last bite, Remus launched into his diatribe so quickly that Harry grateful that his state this morning was not entirely his doing, had to stop him and get him to slow down. Remus took a deep breath and began again. "You see, Cub, I am concerned about what happens after here. You are not going back to the Dursleys and I aim to at the very least make that impossible. I have two ideas; one is to have you go to court to be emancipated. I'll warn you here that this means you'll need to leave our safe haven and go to court. I've also never heard of it working in the magical world."

"Two is to have your Aunt and Uncle sign your guardianship over too me. You see I have learned quite a few things about the muggle world including the fact that guardianship in the muggle world is valid in the magical. But again, I'll warn you I have already been denied custody once and may soon be convicted of kidnapping. However, I can have a friend of mine do the paper work & only I have to leave to sign the paperwork. I believe this will more then likely prevent you from returning to Privet Dr. regardless of what happens next."

Harry blinked trying to take in everything that was being said. "Er, okay..."

Remus smiled softly, "Not something you need to decide right away, Cub, just something I think we need to take care of before we leave our little hideaway."

Remus sighed deeply and got underway again, "We also need to discuss how we handle things from here. I am concerned first and foremost about that prophecy."

Harry groaned, "You said it might not..."

Remus looked closely at Harry, "It might not Cub. I am certainly not convinced it does, if only because it seems to blatantly obvious and prophecies are seldom clear, at least before the events occur. However, the question is does Voldemort believe that the part he knows refers to you. I believe that after the tales you've told me last night that he does. Don't you?"

"Yes." Harry mumbled.

"Then regardless of who it refers to, you need to be prepared to defend your life. More so then the rest of us. Therefore, I want to get you started. I'm going to contact an old friend who knows Occlumency and have him come here to tutor you."

Harry's face grew even more despondent.

"Don't fear, Cub, Mikhail is not only an accomplished at occlumency, but he happens to be a good and decent man as well. I am convinced that your problems with the subject as Snape's poor teaching skills rather then anything you have done." Remus could not keep the venom out of his voice as he carried on, "He has and continues to allow his feelings towards you to not only bias his teaching but his mistreatment of you borders very thinly on abuse. It is certainly harassment."

Harry chuffed grunted his agreement.

"I'm not sure how Mikhail performs in potions; I may need to bring in another friend to tutor you in those. Merlin knows I'm hideous."

"I also think the fact that Dumbledore believes it to be you gives us some leverage. This is going to be important. You see, Cub, I sat down last night for a good telling off for Dumbledore, and I realized something. You hold the power. If he truly believes you are the only one that can defeat Voldemort then he has to agree to our demands."

Remus chuckled at the expression on Harry's face. "Within reason, Harry."

"So what did you have in mind?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Well for one thing I need to ask, do you want to return to Hogwarts in the fall?"

"Er, yes."

"You don't have to ya know. We could arrange for tutors to complete your education." Quietly he added, "Cub, Sirius was concerned about your future. We both were actually, but Sirius had the means. The majority of the Black fortune went to you and me. He also had the foresight not to trust anyone with your finances. Regardless of who is your guardian, I am the only one given access to the accounts, even Dumbledore can not access the accounts nor can withdraws or owl orders be stopped regardless of the person's legal status. I'm not telling you this to upset you, Cub, but simply to make you realize that we have the means to do whatever we wish. We could disappear to a tropical island if we wish."

Harry blinked so busy trying to take in being treated like an equal, and overwhelmed with the ideas, he could say nothing.

"If you choose to return to Hogwarts, I think a few demands need to be made." Remus growled out, "Snape should not longer be part of your education. How Dumbledore can expose any of his students to that nonsense I do not know, but I know he is at least somewhat aware of what has gone on between you and Snape and done nothing. We will insist you be given a tutor for Advanced Potions and Occlumency. After the harassment, you suffered, not counting that effing hag, more importantly harassment that can be documented; it is the least the school can offer you. "

"Er, I don't know what to say Prof ... er, Moony." Harry said shocked. He had never seen Remus like this and frankly, it was a bit scary.

Remus didn't wait for a further answer but charged on. "I'd also like you permission to talk to Moody. I have reason to believe that he had the knowledge of how to make underage magic undetectable. That would free up other practical skills."

Harry looked uncertain.

"He is loyal to Dumbledore, but he is also not too trusting of anyone. Given some of this information, I believe he will help us."

Harry quickly nodded.

Remus chuckled softly, ""Harry you need to make some choices. I believe it is time for you to be the master of your domain. Harry, you have faced more then any ten adults I know. I realize that right now, you need some support, but that is because you're hurting, not because you're not capable. I allowed Dumbledore to talk me out of following my instincts last year, it won't happen again. We all need help; it doesn't mean we can make decisions for ourselves."

Harry found his head swimming and was wishing to go back to bed. Remus laughed at his expression. "Sorry Cub, I've been thinking for a while. Take some time, catch up. I have some work to do anyway."


	11. Chapter 11: Cheek The Elder

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 11

Cheek the Elder

Remus watched Harry closely as he mused within his own thoughts. Finally, he could put it off no longer and he told Harry he had to go take care of a few things. He also suggested Harry consider writing to his friends as he would find a way to get the letters to them without endangering their location.

Remus apparated to an owl post office about 50 miles away. He did not want to give away their location. He sent off the letters to Mikhail and Dumbledore, as well as, a brief note to Mrs. Weasley letting all the Weasleys know that Harry was all right and in Remus' care. He also set up a drop box so that Mikhail could respond. As Remus stepped out of the office, he felt pleased about how he had handled things but he thought, "Great Merlin, this is going to create quite a stir."

Dumbledore looked curiously at the unknown owl. "Do you have something for me little one?"

Fawkes trailed a few notes as Albus liberated the letter. Had he thought about it, he should have known that it meant more worries.

_Dumbledore, _

_By now I am sure you have realized that Harry and I have left, and will not be found and anytime soon. I am finally doing what I should have done it a long time ago, what I was charged with by his parents. You and I know James and Lily would have never wanted Harry to spend time nonetheless live with those ... People, especially at a time when he is hurting so badly. You stole their choice for how to raise their son. You've robbed Harry of his childhood. _

_I am beginning to realize that your motives are not altruistic and they certainly are not in Harry's best interest. I now believe that perhaps you are the greater danger to Harry. Voldemort only tries to kill Harry, and to once a year at that; you are slowly destroying his very soul. This will not continue!_

_You claim that Harry must live with the Dursleys to be safe. Yet we seem fairly safe here and the boy is not being abused! Perhaps safe to you means alive at least in body, to save the wizarding world. Yes, Albus, I know. The weapon will be remaining with me, at least for a while. I realize most people, even I until recently, believe you aren't all seeing and all knowing, benevolent adviser. However, we know the truth. Moreover, this enlightenment brings for even more questions in regards to my young charge._

_You of all people know that prophecy is a funny thing. What if Neville's memory charm is the mark of the dark lord? What if it's a effing muggle with a gun? Who's to say what it means until it occurs. Yes, Harry is a powerful wizard, but so are thousands of others. To base his entire life on the maybe of a prophecy, given by Trelawney no less, is unforgivable. _

_Perhaps you really did not appreciate and what was common knowledge about the Dursleys. Perhaps you who defeated one of the darkest wizards this century could not recognize evil. Perhaps it slipped your mind to check on the boy. Perhaps you had forgotten that I could not check on Harry. Perhaps your staff failed to notice his Hogwarts Letter was addressed to a bloody cupboard._

_But let's move on shall we, Harry arrived at Hogwarts, under your tutelage. From the first day of school, Harry was harassed not by another student, though that has occurred as well, but an effing member of your staff. At least with the students, Harry could hold his own. Snape has hated Harry since the moment he laid eyes on him. Moreover, it is not even for something Harry has done, but for his resemblance to his father. This is Snape's problem and he is missing out on knowing the truly remarkable young man. His abuse of Harry, which anyone in his year, more likely, anyone in the school could tell you about, however, is MINE. That pillock will not be in the same room with Harry again for any reason or so help me Merlin, I will complain directly to the Governors about the treatment of his students. I am sure Mrs. Longbottom would be glad to join me. _

_Your failing of Harry though does not end there. Even throughout the school year he has faced things no one should have to face. If it were up to me he would never step foot in Hogwarts again, but it is his choice to make. Though I warn you, he has not decided one way or the other. Would it be easier to recount your failings by years???_

_I fail to understand why in eleven-year-old boy was left to guard the Philosopher's Stone, If and when his head of house was alerted to the danger. If nothing else, the fact that three first year students had knowledge of the stone and its location should have caused some trepidation. Likewise, I do not understand why such an item was left in a school and not destroyed. I do not think it was a coincidence the stone to be destroyed after Harry "saved the stone". The only logical conclusion that an unbiased person can make is that you purposely manipulated things so that Harry would "save the day"._

_Second year brought the basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets. Although I realize that Harry skill as a Parselmouth was a key factor the in his adventure this year, I do wonder just how skilled you and that bloody effing git are in occlumency. Perhaps Quirell was skilled enough to shield his mind but a first year student? The girl was aware enough to get rid of the diary mid-year. You should have had some clue, moreover I suspect you did but did nothing._

_Third year I will give you. I was there. I should have done better. You are not the only one that failed him._

_Moving on, the Tri-Wizard tournament farce. How could Harry enter a magical contract if he had not put his name in the goblet? If he was not of age? Moreover, you and I both know that assistance has been given to participants as long as the tournament has been around. Yet, did you raise a finger to assist Harry, who had a three-year disadvantage? No, a bloody Death Eater did that._

_And last but not least, fifth year. You allowed the ministry to bring in to your school a vicious, sadistic, and manipulating effing hag! You allowed this person to physically assault your students, especially Harry! Do you know he still bears the scar? Can you imagine living with "I must not tell lies" written of the back of your hand, especially with Harry's fame? Not to mention those quills have been banned for ages and from what I understand he is not the only one that was physically abused. _

_Then you also left him defenseless by having that git picking in his brain. I am no expert but I am aware that there should not be any pain associated with Occlumency study. Yet repeatedly Harry left with a pounding headache. I wonder what exactly he was doing. To top it off, no one gave him any information even when you or at least that bloody effing git knew he dreaming about the Department of Mysteries. _

_Moreover, you left him alone in the hands of his enemies. The ministry was out for his blood quite literally apparently, yet you left him alone with no supports. Finally that hag almost use the Cruciatus curse on him, and let us not forget almost poisoning, Harry. We both know that Veritaserum can stunt growth, particularly magical growth in an adolescent. You did nothing to protect him. _

_What is more, at Harry's most painful loss you send him straight into the depths of hell! Not thirty minutes after losing his link to his parents, the only parental figure he has accepted unconditionally, you put the weight of the world, quite literally upon his shoulders. Then send him off to people who lock him in a effing cupboard! Again with no support! At this rate, you are going to create another dark lord rather than the hero you envision. It is a true testament to Lily's love that you haven't already. _

_I am I also suspect of your motives in general, Albus. You have refused the minister of magic position more than once; yet you seem to have no problem circumventing them. Not that I disagree with that stance at the moment; however, if you goal was truly altruistic why not work from within, especially before the dark lord rose again. You could have seen to it we were prepared._

_He is still a person, a boy, Albus, albeit a boy with very adult problems. Do you realize he was in such pain he forced my apparition from headquarters no less, through all of our wards? Though I am not the expert but I do believe that that is it impossible, yet he did it anyway. How much pain and anger must that have taken? _

_He chose me Albus and I do not intend to fail him again. I would do whatever I need to do, to ensure his well-being, especially his mental well-being. Things are going to change! Whether or not you are a part of them depends on what you do now. I refuse to sit idly by and let you mold him into the weapon you seem to be intent on doing. I will not lose the boy, even if that means losing the weapon. _

_Remus_

A/N: Can anyone tell me they honestly think that cannon Snape was dealt with appropriately? Surely, if Harry had decent guardians they'd be raising hell.

Also, I've been trying to post every day or every other, giving me short postings. Someone suggested I make the chapters longer and combine them but this would mean taking longer to update. I'll leave it to you guys to decide.


	12. Chapter 12: Ramifications

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 12

Ramifications

The screaming suddenly dissipated. Blood dripped down the young girl's face. She could not have been more then twelve. Her eyes gazed vacantly seeing nothing no that her torment was finally over. As the scene turned to the mother, already mad with grief, Harry thankfully awoke, albeit screaming and clutching his scar. Remus appeared immediately, how he managed to bring a warm washcloth in the short space of time, Harry wondered. He eased back slowly on the bed. Remus eyed him with concern. "Vision?"

Harry nodded.

"Want to talk?"

Harry shook his head.

" 'Kay, Cub."

Harry was amazed at Remus' perceptiveness. Remus sat with him, warming the cloth every so often, but managed to keep any concern or pitying looks off his face, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to be sitting here with Harry curled in a fetal position. He could still feel the remnants of glee from Voldemort's entertainment for the evening. He sighed deeply. "Will it ever end?" he whispered.

"Soon, Cub, soon."

* * *

Remus waited until he was sure that Harry was sleeping then tip toed out of the room. At times like this his werewolf agility was definitely a plus. The sun had risen shortly before Harry had drifted off, but Remus knew there was no way he would sleep with Harry's screaming still haunting his mind so he decided to get ready for the day. He headed out to the porch to wait for Harry before beginning breakfast. He did not want to tempt him to awaken.

He heaved deeply wishing for some semblance of advice. He had no idea how to help Harry he could only hope that Mikhail could and would. He spoke aloud softly, not even realizing he was, "Padfoot, I could kill you for leaving us..."

"But you didn't..."

Remus startled around wand drawn, willing to protect Harry with his life. He growled when he saw the responder. "Hello Nymphadora."

"Watch it Remus John Lupin!" she replied just as annoyed. "I hope its okay me dropping in like this, but it's not like I could call ahead first," she grinned.

"Shh, Harry's asleep. He had a bad night."

She winced. Dropping her voice, "Oh sorry." Tonks tripped over the step and crashed to the porch.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself." Remus said half annoyed, half amused. "What can we do for you Tonks?"

"I wanted to know what happened. Dumbledore is in a panic. He has all the order working double time to try to find you. I don't like being caught in the middle, Remus."

"I'm sorry, Dora. I truly am, but he asked for you and I couldn't refuse him. He really likes you, you know."

She smiled softly at that. "I understand why you are doing what you are but whatever you said to Albus really light a fire under his butt."

Remus snorted at the image.

"I'm serious, Remus. He's becoming obsessed."

Remus sighed. "I don't doubt it."

"What in Merlin's name did you say?"

"Hold on."

Remus grabbed the copy of the letter he had made of what he had sent to Dumbledore. "I was going to show Harry this after he made his decision."

Tonks read the letter quickly. "Are you serious?"

His face solemn, "Deadly."

"Blimey." Tonks said, unable to form any other words.

"Dora, please understand, I only want what's best for Harry ..."

"It's not that," Tonks interrupted. "He went through all of this? Everything? How can he be so sweet, so caring?"

Remus was surprised to find a tear slip down the hardened auror's face. "I honestly don't know Dora, but I intend to keep him that way ... Actually Tonks, I think you being here may actually help him. Could you take a copy of this to Moody? He needs to train and in order to do that; we can't have his magic traced."

She looked confused. "'Kay?"

Remus chuckled. "Didn't you know that Moody was the one who help create the tracking system? He fought against it being used to trace underage wizards though. He wanted to use it to track dark wizards. And if I know Mad Eye ..."

"He left a way to circumvent it." Tonks finished for him.

"Exactly ... Harry's up."

"How?"

"I have my ways." Remus chuckled. "Join us for breakfast."

Harry stumbled out to the porch. "Mornin' Moony." He jumped and tensed as he saw someone else on the porch. "I'm not going back Tonks."

"S'all right, Cub. She's just here to deliver a little something for me and to eat all of your breakfast." Remus smirked.

Harry visibly relaxed. Tonks filled him in on the quidditch standings while Remus made them a hearty breakfast of porridge, eggs, and bacon. Apparently she's been spending some time with Ron, Harry thought amused. They chatted amiably throughout the meal. Remus kept a wary eye on Harry who was looking decidedly better then he did earlier this morning. Remus decided to head back to the Owlery today. Hopefully, he would have a note from Mikhail. Harry needed help now, he thought.

While Tonks and Harry cleaned up the mess, Remus copied the letter he wrote to Dumbledore. He also wrote a short note to Moody asking him to give them a chance to explain it in full and meet with him without alerting Dumbledore. Remus knew he was taking a chance, but he had no idea how else to go about it. Hopefully Mad Eye was distrusting enough of everyone to see what he had to say first.

* * *

After Tonks left, Harry settled down by the lake to wait while Remus headed out. He also took the letters Harry had written so they could be delivered. Remus was surprised that there were letters for Ginny, Neville, and Luna as well as Ron and Hermione, but he said nothing. He told Harry he'd be back in about an hour and apparated to the same owl office where he had set up the drop box. He quickly sent off Harry's letters and asked the clerk to check the drop box. He sighed deeply with relief when the clerk handed him a letter.

_Remus, _

_It's been quite a while since we were at that encampment and I was pleasantly surprised at hearing from you. It's been a long time since you visited Romania. I am sure you do realize that now that I am a werewolf and my brain signature is different, my skills in occlumency are no longer needed. However, I still have the knowledge and may be able to help your charge though I cannot promise anything. Again, it's been a long time and I am out of practice. But I could never turn down a brother of the pack. I will try._

_I must say I am intrigued at all of the secrecy. I should be arriving in London on the 31st of July. I will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron as you requested. I look forward to seeing you and your young charge then._

_Mikhail_

Remus felt better for the first time since Harry's explosion. He could do this! He could be there for Harry. Just hold on for two more days and at least some help would arrive. He stopped short. Great Merlin, Harry's birthday was in two days. With all that had been going on, it had completely slipped his mind. He headed off quickly to the local shops in search of something that would be suitable.

* * *

Tonks cornered Moody at headquarters later that afternoon. "So Mad Eye," Tonks drawled trying to get a feel for the man before she handed over the letter. "Why do you think Albus is going spare? We know the kid's with Remus right?"

Mad Eye barked. "Constant vigilance. Do you know how many Death Eaters would like to get their hands on that boy?

"True, but he's with Remus right. Surely he'll look out for him."

"I don't doubt he will. But, you never know. There could be too many. Dark wizards travel in herds, you know ... He's a fine lad, hate to see him dead. Always calling me Professor, like I actually taught him anything."

Tonks breathed a sigh of relief. He liked Harry. That could only bode well for them, Mad Eye hardly liked anyone, in fact, Tonks wasn't even sure whether he liked Dumbledore. She checked about making sure no one was watching then handed him the letter.

Mad Eye Moody perused the letter then glared at Tonks. "Where did you get this?"

Tonks slammed the occlumency blocks she had into place. All aurors had to have at least a minimal of shields to pass training. Tonks had done almost as poorly in Occlumency as she had Stealth. She hoped it was enough. "It was sent to me to give to you. Something about not accepting mail from unknown owls."

"Too right." Moody growled looking at her closely but then turning back to the letter.

Thank Merlin, Tonks thought.

Moody smirked. Tonks blanched at the look, glad he didn't smile often. It was terrifying.

"So this is what's got Albus' knickers in a bunch?"

Tonks nodded.

"Seen it then?"

She paled, then nodded.

"Keep it to yourself." Moody barked and walked away.

Tonks heaved deeply. Moody must be a frightening interrogator, she thought.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley buzzed around the kitchen. She had been cooking for almost three days straight, something she did when she was anxious and she was very apprehensive now. Four days ago Remus sent her an owl telling her and her family Harry was doing better then expected and he would write to them soon. Molly had been so relieved. Although they had surmised that the two were together, it was a relief to know that for sure and that they were okay.

The next day, Albus had come bursting into headquarters in a fright. Power was radiating off him in waves. He was demanding everyone there begin searching for Remus and Harry immediately, as if no one had been looking for them since they disappeared. He called Bill into the office and spoke to him privately. Molly had no idea what they talked about but when Bill left afterwards he was blanched.

Molly was confused. Remus' scrawl was well known in the order. She knew the letter was written by his hand. She hurried in to Albus' to show him the letter she received. She was shocked to see him redden in anger. She could actually see the struggle he was having keeping his power contained. Albus was always in control, that he was not was terrifying. She hurried out quickly leaving him alone. She had begun cooking then.

Albus' mood had not improved in the days since. He either kept to himself in the small office, or barked orders at everyone to find Remus and Harry. Molly was so puzzled. She didn't know what to think. Worse, she was actually afraid to ask, so she cooked ... and cooked ... and cooked. He children were getting concerned; they knew enough of her habits to know that something was going on, even if she tried to keep them out of the order's business. She hoped this would end soon. She was afraid – for Harry, for Albus, for all of them.


	13. Chapter 13: The Best Laid Plans

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 13

The Best Laid Plans

Albus Dumbledore sat at the table in the makeshift office at headquarters. His mind was a jumble of thoughts. His anger brewed just below the surface, though he wasn't sure where it should really be directed. He couldn't remember ever feeling this out of control since Grindelwald was at the height of his power.

Remus' letter shook him. He could not believe that Remus' calm demeanor could even allow him to write such a letter; it seemed much more like Sirius' style. Remus had cursed more in that one letter then Albus' ever thought he heard him curse in his life. He wondered briefly what would cause him to react such a way.

His twinge of self-doubt was soon replaced by the underlying principle that surely one life was worth sacrificing to save the rest of the world. Remus' protectiveness was obviously overshadowing his reason. Surely, now that Remus knew the prophecy he understood. Couldn't they see it was after all for the best? Adversity built character. It wasn't as if he could be killed; he did not equal Voldemort's power yet but soon he would. It wasn't like Harry had failed these tasks, either. He grew stronger because of them. Harry needed to be strong to save them all. These controlled skirmishes would help build the strength and resolve needed for the final conflict.

Sure there had been losses, Cedric and Sirius had been lost. Albus felt sorrow for their loved ones and missed them, but sacrifices had to be made to save the world. It wasn't as if Albus had not known loss. Grindelwald had taken his family, his wife, his children. It had given him the resolve he needed to survive, to defeat the evil in that time.

His thoughts twirled. Albus was stunned to learn that Remus was the only person with access to the Black Family Estate, as well as an heir, he was the trustee of Harry, regardless of guardianship. Even with magical guardianship of the boy, Albus could not get so much as a simple account balance so he turned to Bill.

Bill was very reluctant to try to obtain information on the account. It was well known that the Black Estate was large and important to the goblins. They would not want to jeopardize their relationship with the owners. He told Albus, the only reason Bill had known that there was a transaction made on the day they disappeared was due to an uncertainty regarding a transaction in another account. He was given the transaction log to decipher whether any untoward behavior had occurred. He was not an accountant; he was a curse-breaker. He did not have regular access to that type of information. Goblins took client confidentiality very seriously.

The werewolf. The current bane of his existence. Not that Albus didn't like him, he did, but he knew that Remus was dangerous more then once a month. With the natural immunity to Legilimency, Remus was always the wild card. His keen intelligence should have placed him in Ravenclaw, especially with his almost Slytherin-like ability to strategize, but the strength and courage he faced his affliction with won out.

Remus showed little of the impulsivity common in Gryffindor and of his friends. Moreover, his natural distrust of people due to his condition was strong. He was not easy to manipulate. If he had decided to ignore Albus' careful planning, he could be quite the adversary. This was the reason Albus didn't want Harry placed with Remus in the beginning. Now he was even more perilous. He had the funds of the Black Family Estate to support them. If Remus struck out on his own with the boy, who would see to it that he was prepared – honed to kill the Dark Lord. He needed them back – NOW!

* * *

Remus sat nervously in the Nags Head. It was a muggle pub. Remus would like to say he chose it because of the atmosphere but in truth it was the only muggle bar he frequented. Tonight, at least, it was busy even if the crowd were a bit younger. At least it would be difficult to overhear their conversation, if there was a conversation. Remus wasn't quite sure what whether he would be arrested, though Tonks had told him they had not notified the Ministry, have the order take him in, or whether Mad Eye would meet him as he asked for him to do. 

That question was answered as Mad Eye Moody appeared before him. Remus was a bit awed. That a man of with such a distinctive appearance could gain entry unnoticed was surprising; that he snuck up on a fully trained wizard and a werewolf was astonishing. The man was truly an artist, at times.

"Remus," he nodded.

"Mad Eye... I'm glad you came... should I be worried?" Remus asked tentatively.

"Not yet." Moody growled out. "I got your letter."

Remus smiled nervously, "So I see ... Er ... well ..." he stopped a moment to cast an Imperturbable charm around the table. Moody's magic eye surveyed the charm, then he nodded.

"I think you should know," Remus began thoughtfully, "That Albus told Harry the prophecy ... well, basically it states that the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord would be born around Harry's birthday ... He would be marked as an equal, and have the power Voldemort knows not ... You can see how it could be construed to refer to Harry?"

"Aye." Moody said non-committally. "But I am not sure why you think that I need to know or what you think I can do to help. Though, I'll admit I'm intrigued by some of the things you wrote to Albus."

"Er ... Well, I rather thought he deserved, at least, a good telling off ... but as to why I thought you might be able to help ... I know that you helped to create the tracking charms used to detect underage magic, Mad Eye. I need to know how to get around them ... Whether or not the prophecy does in fact refer to Harry, and personally I find it points to him a bit to blatantly for it to actually be him ... He needs to be prepared. What is it you're always saying? Constant vigilance."

"Aye." Moody barked. "Would do you well to remember that as well, Lupin."

Remus grinned feeling a edgy but better now that Mad Eye was at least hearing him out. "Harry has someone try to kill him once a year. With Voldemort back it will only get worse."

"Aye." Moody said sadly.

Remus looked hopeful. "So you'll help us?"

"I doubt I have too."

Remus looked puzzled.

"The charm the ministry uses to track magic, especially underage magic, is a variation of my original charm. If the boy is somewhere unplottable," Moody eyed Remus carefully, "And I'm assuming he is since we haven't turned him up, the tracking spell won't work. The wards interfere with it ... You didn't think those rich arrogant little berks let their children do without magic all holiday, did you?"

Remus growled deeply. "So you mean to tell me that Harry could have been practicing all last summer when he was at headquarters?"

"Aye."

Remus looked sincerely at Moody. "Thank you, Alastor."

Moody nodded. "If you need help with training the boy ..."

Remus froze unwilling to give up their location just yet, but he forced himself to smile gratefully. "I don't think he's ready to let me, or anyone else in just yet; but later ... I'm sure. I'd imagine you could teach him things I've never dreamed of."

Moody grinned scarily, "Aye. I imagine I would."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you for your support. I've decided I'll keep posting as I am & those who find it too short can check in once a week or so.

**TO:** lmill123 - ::chuckles:: and they tell me I'm a conspiracy fan. ::grins wickedly:: Though I'll admit Dumbledore as the next Dark Lord has possibilities ...


	14. Chapter 14: Letters and Birthdays

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 14

Letters and Birthdays

Mrs. Weasley was even more confused when several owls flew in and delivered messages to the children – Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They were in Harry's tidy scratch and seemed to be legitimately from him. She grabbed Ron's out of his hand before he even finished reading it to his annoyed protests.

_Dear Ron, _

_I can't tell you where I am at, but I wanted you to know that I am doing better. I had a bit of a blow up when I was with my Aunt and Remus came and helped me. I still need to figure a few things out. I wanted to say thank you for coming with me to the Ministry and trying to help Sirius. It means a lot to me that you all stuck by me. I hope you're doing better._

_I don't know when I'll be able to write again and I know you can't write to me here, but I hope to see you soon. _

_Harry_

_P.S. – Tell your Mom and everyone else I'm doing better._

* * *

Molly grabbed the other letters from the girls, as well, and looked them over. Again she recognized, Harry's scratch. 

_Dear Hermione, _

_I can't tell you where I am at, but I wanted you to know that I am doing better. I had a bit of a blow up when I was with my Aunt and Remus came and helped me. I still need to figure a few things out. I wanted to say thank you for coming with me to the Ministry and trying to help Sirius. It means a lot to me that you all stuck by me, even when you didn't agree with me. I hope you know that I only did what I thought was right and I hope you're doing better._

_I don't know when I'll be able to write again and I know you can't write to me here, but I hope to see you soon. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

_P.S. – Do you think you could help Luna charm her things back at Hogwarts? Apparently, her dorm mates keep stealing them. _

_

* * *

Dear Ginny, _

_I don't know when I'll be able to write again, so I just wanted to say thank you for coming to the ministry with me and I hope you ankle is doing better. It meant a lot to me that you stood by me. Thank you._

_Harry _

* * *

Molly felt like someone had handed her all of the puzzle pieces but she just couldn't fit them together. In the letters, he mentioned Ginny's ankle, and carefully avoided the other's more serious injuries but he had mentioned Hermione was right. They sounded so typical of Harry. They also said he was with Remus, confirming his letter from a few days ago. But how come no one knew where they were; how come Albus had the order scouring the globe looking for them? Surely if the order was having such a difficult time finding them, even with correspondence, albeit minor, Death Eaters would find it near impossible to find them. 

Molly was about to snatch the letters and head straight to Dumbledore. Then remembering his reaction and the power he had radiated last time, she thought better of it. She would wait until he exited the office of his own accord, hopefully in a better mood. When he was, she would casually mention that Harry had sent his friends some letters.

* * *

Harry awoke to a bleary rainbow spectacle leading down the hall. As he put on his glasses, he noted they were all packages in brightly colored wrapping. He searched out Remus, who was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, to figure out what the man was up to now. 

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry was stunned. His mind had been such a jumble of late, he had completely forgotten about his birthday. He looked around and gawked. "Surely not all of these are for me? There's about a hundred presents here."

Remus laughed heartily. "Not quite that many, but I think I may have gotten a bit carried away."

"A bit?"

"Hey, you only turn 16 once." Remus replied and then spoke in softer tones. "I knew with us being here, you wouldn't get anything from your friends. Plus, I never really had the money to buy things like this before, Harry. I wanted too. Please accept them."

Harry mocked a harsh tone, "Well, okay, but only if you help open them."

Remus and Harry both laughed gleefully and started ripping open the packages. Harry was amazed there were all types of clothing, muggle and magical, an assortment of quidditch gear items, books, and a pair of dragon hide boots. When everything was opened they sat back to enjoy the day, and the somewhat lopsided chocolate cake Remus had made. Molly Weasley he was not.

After a while, Moony smirked knowingly, "Cub."

"Yeah"

"You know I found out something interesting yesterday, underage magic cannot be traced in an unplottable location."

Harry was stunned; he looked at Remus disbelievingly.

Remus nodded. "It's true."

Harry took in a deep breath and whispered "Lumos". His wand lit up. Harry waited eyeing everywhere for the Ministry owl he was sure was coming.

Remus chuckled. "Um, Cub, you do know that I charmed us so we couldn't be reached by owl even if they sent one of those nasty letters, don't you?"

Harry reddened. "Oh, Yeah."

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

Remus sat quietly enjoying the day and seeing the rare bit of happiness that lit Harry's face, as he sifted through his gifts. Remus did his best to ignore the growing mound of thoughts that were threatening to overwhelm him. Tomorrow, he thought. Tomorrow he would contact Mikhail. Tomorrow he hoped to at least begin to help Harry on his path. Tomorrow he would worry about what the future holds. But today Harry was 16, a big day in any young man's life. But for Harry with the number of times he had faced death, it was monumental. Tomorrow was another day; today, it was time to celebrate.


	15. Chapter 15: Tomorrow

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, it was a crazy weekend.

Chapter 15

Tomorrow

Remus left Harry a brief note, and slipped out quietly before he had awoken. He had a few errands to run today. Remus apparated to a small Owlery in Birmingham and sent Mikhail a note asking him to meet him for lunch. He chose a fish and chips shop in muggle London, which was in walking distance to the Leaky Cauldron. It was still early morning when he arrived in Diagon Alley, which was what Remus was after, the less people around the better. Remus made a stop at Gringott's before headed into muggle London. He did a bit of shopping then headed down to the restaurant to wait.

Harry awoke slowly waiting for the familiar scent of breakfast to wash over him. When it did not, he listened but heard nothing but the familiar sounds from the window, so he cautiously opened one eye. He looked about but nothing looked out of place. He lay there for a while partly waiting for the energy to arise, perhaps still half hoping breakfast was waiting for him. He shook his head as his foolishness and got out of bed. He headed into the kitchen to find Moony, instead he found a note.

Resignedly, Harry fixed himself breakfast. He ate on the porch enjoying the simplicity of nature. He smiled as he saw Hedwig sitting far up in a tree, looking down upon him. It struck him suddenly how much happier she had been since they had arrived at the Black Lineage Cabin; how much happier he had been since arriving here. Harry had a million and one thoughts streaming through his mind. Actually, he had been overwhelmed with things since the first time he and Remus had spoken.

Harry had been taken aback by Remus' take charge attitude of late; he had always seemed so restrained, so composed. He had to admit he was grateful for it though. There were so many decisions to make and Harry was not sure what really needed to be done. Perhaps, he thought, that was the change in Remus, Harry needed help, he had asked Moony for it and he had given it, freely. Didn't he give it in third year when Harry had asked? He sighed. Sometimes he truly wished he was able to ask for things more freely.

Harry knew he would have to sit down with Remus soon and make some decisions, but he was really unsure what to do. He agreed that going to Privet Drive, no matter how safe, was not an option. He might be physically safe, but the psychological ramifications of living in that hell were slowly eating away at his soul. His brooding had hit an all time high this summer, and Harry knew it. Had Remus not answered his plea for help, Harry imagined there would have been a nice bed beside Professor Lockhart and Neville's parents with his name on it by summer's end. He smiled suddenly, one decision made only nine hundred ninety-nine more to go.

* * *

Remus scanned the passing crowd looking for a sign of Mikhail. He could not believe it had been seven years since they had last gotten together. Remus' winced as he imagined Mikhail's reaction to his "young charge", as Mikhail put it. He had neglected to mention that his charge and The Boy Who Lived were one in the same. He only hoped his offer to help still stood. Remus appreciated just how important Mikhail was to his plan to help Harry, and he needed to do this. He owed it to James. He owed it to Sirius. He owed it to Harry. The pack protects their own. The fact that both the wolf and Remus agreed on this fact had made his determination all the more vehement. Remus clung to Harry and he knew it, even if Harry didn't. He was all the family, the pack, that Remus had left.

He grinned as Mikhail arrived. He looked just as Remus remembered although Mikhail's tall lanky frame was topped with a bit more grey then he remembered. The 6'3" dark haired man loomed over Lupin; his turquoise eyes set with purpose. Remus had forgotten how those eyes bore into you. He had often wondered if it were reminiscent of his skills at Legilimency, at least before his infection. He knew that Mikhail had once been one of the most celebrated researchers in the branches of Occlumency and Legilimency. Unfortunately, his study of werewolves and their natural resistance to Occlumency as well as their latent talent for Legilimency or some rendition of it led, not only to his infection, but the death of his career.

Remus felt terrible about guilting Mikhail into helping him, but the talents he required were very specialized skills and few wizards possessed them. There were a precious few who could give Harry the proficiency he was going to need to resist the skills Voldemort possessed, and that was before adding in the minor kidnapping as well as the fact that Remus was a werewolf. He was fortunate that he had made Mikhail's acquaintance so long ago. If Mikhail refused to help him, he had no idea where to turn.

"Hello, my friend, it is good to see you."

"Hello, Mikhail. How are you? Trip suit you okay?

"Both well, thank you. So where is the young man in question, I thought he would be here with you?"

Remus' expression lay somewhere between a smile and a grimace. "Right, well, we'll see him a bit later."

Mikhail looked at him, puzzled. "Okay?"

Remus paused. "I think I need to let you in on a few things first."

Remus proceed to inform Mikhail about the way Harry was taken from him, that he really had no legal claim to the boy and that he was under psychic attack from a wizard he shared a bond with. He did his best to give him the details he would need without actually mentioning Harry's name. He hoped that once Mikhail met Harry, the real Harry, not the Boy Who Lived, he would understand why he had wanted Mikhail to make the decision to help him without the pressure and influence of knowing who the boy was who needed help.

* * *

Harry wandered about, unsure of what to be at. He was anxious. He knew Remus would be back this afternoon, presumably with his Occlumency tutor. Harry hadn't always excelled in his classes, but he had always taken pleasure in them at least a little, even Binn's class provided some extra sleep. However, he truly despised Occlumency. Although logically he knew he needed to learn it, he felt it caused at least as much pain as the episodes his scar caused, probably more in that it constantly opened old wounds that had never truly been given a chance to heal.

Suddenly, Remus appeared in the clearing with a very tall man in tow. Harry lowered his wand, which he had drawn on instinct. He smiled brightly at the new comers and waved. "Wotcher Moony."

Remus chucked softly, "You sound like Tonks."

"Er, well ..."

"S'all right, Cub, I was just teasing ... Harry I'd like you to meet, Mikhail Konya. Mikhail, this is Harry, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied.

Mikhail's startling eyes seemed to look through Harry, and then seemingly of their own accord, his eyes did the familiar travel up his frame to glance at his scar. Harry reddened. He had not thought that they would arrive so early. He realized that he still had on Dudley's old hand me downs, in particular his favorite shirt which was torn at the bottom so it didn't hang down on him like a dress. Remus had taken the time to buy him all those new things, yet when their guest arrived, he was still parading around in a bin bag. He excused himself to change.

Mikhail eyed Remus suspiciously. "Care to tell me how you forgot to mention that the child you all but kidnapped is the Bloody Boy Who Lived?"

Remus swallowed.


	16. Chapter 16: Occlumency

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 16

Occlumency

Remus stuttered. "Right, well, I might have left that part out ..."

Mikhail eyed Remus closely. He could sense the apprehension, the determination, and the down right fear Remus was emanating. "Relax my old friend, although I wish I had been better prepared, I understand your reluctance ... You do realize you certainly have chosen a difficult path for yourself?"

Remus appeared hopeful. "So you'll help?"

"Yes. I will as much as I am able. However, we are going to need someone with a bit of talent to test him at some point, as I cannot. Given the nature of the attacks, it will be necessary."

Remus heaved in relief. He knew Harry needed this training as soon as possible. It was essential; having your head broken into, so to speak, by a dark lord every so often was definitely not good for his well being. The distress was certainly not worth the occasional information it provided.

Remus smiled mischievously at his friend. "So how are your potions making skills?"

* * *

Harry, on the other hand, was reluctant to begin Occlumency training. Yet, one look at Remus' hopeful face was enough to have him muster some of that Gryffindor courage and try. Harry was pleasantly surprised at the difference in the teaching methods, as well as Mikhail's honesty. He told him straight out that he was a werewolf. Something not even Remus had done. Then again, Mikhail knew he accepted Remus so that may be why he was so upfront. Because he was a werewolf, he no longer had the ability to use Occlumency or Legilimency, apparently these skills was hindered by the natural instincts of the wolf. In spite of this, Mikhail did have extensive training, and had even taught these skills before; he felt he could give Harry sufficient knowledge in these areas. Harry was relieved that the methods would be different and no one would be breaking into his mind on a daily basis. So relieved in fact, he inadvertently let out a sigh.

Mikhail laughed. "I believe I can give you the basics. All the same, you will need to be tested by another who has skills in this area."

Harry frowned and mumbled something incoherent even to werewolf hearing.

Mikhail laughed again. "Would you rather face Voldemort with untested and perhaps unreliable skills?"

Harry was impressed with his use of the name Voldemort but grumbled all the same. "No."

He stopped a moment then asked. "How can you teach me, if you do not have the skills yourself anymore?"

Mikhail smiled. "Excellent question, Harry. I do not agree with your former, hem, teacher, hem, in that these skills can be hammered into a student. These skills are true talents and thus must be nurtured from within. I rather think you'll find you will be much more open to this style of learning given your past experience with the subject."

Mikhail then went on to explain that the aptitude for Occlumency and Legilimency were within us all and therefore skill level was mostly subjective. Due to the severity of the attacks Harry faced, he would need to be tested but this would not be their focus. Rather, they would continue in the same manner he had taught most of his other students.

Mikhail began, "The art of Occlumency is a clear mind."

Harry growled.

Mikhail tried to hide his amusement. "It is the destination, my dear student, not the means of travel."

Mikhail subsequently reviewed several muggle meditation techniques with Harry as it was similar to the state of mind he would need to succeed in Occlumency. Harry was eager to learn these techniques, because he had heard of them before from some of the Karate shows Dudley watched on the tele and always wanted to know more about them. It also made much more sense to Harry then battering his brain. Then again, a dueling round with Voldemort was preferable to the battering his brain received during his last stint at Occlumency training.

Harry's strength definitely lay with action, so Mikhail suggested they try a visualization method first. He had Harry pick a place where he had always felt safe and secure and then create an image in his mind of that place. Harry was stunned by the speed at which the clearing at the Burrow where they played quidditch came to mind. Harry sat up straight, his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He concentrated on his breathing and when he could feel his body relax he set about making the image as Mikhail directed, trying to make it as detailed as possible. Eventually, he could see the grass in the clearing, the bushes that lined it and even the garden gnomes hiding beneath them. Satisfied with his image, he slowly let go of it.

"Excellent Harry." Mikhail exclaimed. "I rather thought this would take more time. Now, the important part ... you need to surround your special place. You need to build an impenetrable wall all around it. This will take time, my dear student, do not push yourself so. Let it come to you."

Harry began again attempting his visualization. He found the clearing much easier this time. He began slowly building walls around it. He chose the stone of Hogwart's walls as they reminded him of safety. He imagined the walls and roof charmed as the ceiling of the Great Hall was, so as to allow the brilliant sunlight to steam in. He fell out of his trance before completing his task. Mikhail commended him on his progress so far and asked that Harry try again when going to bed.

It took several days of work before Harry was comfortable with Occlumency practice. He did notice that the more practice he did the easier it because to enter his sanctuary. He also noticed somewhat begrudgingly that he had come to enjoy the training. He felt relaxed and refreshed after the training rather then the pain and exhaustion he felt after Snape's sessions. Mikhail also suggested he use these techniques for dealing with his anger and controlling his darker emotions.

Finally, Harry built his walls to what he felt was a sufficient degree. Mikhail then guided him through the final step. Harry needed to sort through his memories. He had to separate the ones that he wanted no one to see, from the ones that he did not want or need to hide. Then he needed to create a room, or dungeon, if you will, inside his barriers. In this room, he was to place all the memories that needed to be hidden. Should there be something he felt had to be hidden away even further, it could be placed within a box in the dungeon. Mikhail again reminded Harry that this took time and not to push himself.

* * *

Harry quickly settled into a training regimen. Mornings were spent with Mikhail on Occlumency and potions basics. Afternoons were spent with Remus on defense as well as charms and transfiguration spells which were useful in protection. Remus was pleased with the progress Harry was making. He seemed more approachable and even a bit relaxed. This was good but it made Remus apprehensive as he knew he would have to approach Harry about making some decisions soon. 


	17. Chapter 17: Decisions

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 17

Decisions

Mikhail had gone into Diagon Alley to pick up a set of books for Harry, as well as a few extra advanced defense books. He also needed to see about a few personal items as well as a source for the Wolfsbane potion, with he and Remus both needing it, this month would use up the last two full doses Remus had. Given the situation, neither felt comfortable depending on Snape. Although, Mikhail was a significantly better potion brewer then Remus, very few had the skills to brew an effective dose. Luckily, the apothecary had several names of potion master that could see to their needs.

Remus decided to take advantage of the time alone with Harry to discuss a few things. He found him practicing his Occlumency down by the lake. He waited a while. It was not often Harry seemed so serene, at peace with the world, and more importantly himself.

"Cub?"

"Er, ah, yeah, Moony." Harry replied, his eyes still closed.

"You know we need to make some decisions here ..."

"Yeah, I know," Harry replied slowly forcing his eyes open.

"Given any thought to what we talked about earlier?" Remus asked.

"Yeah."

Remus hid his smile as he realized Harry's intentional delaying tactic. "And?"

Harry said nothing.

Remus grew apprehensive as the minutes ticked by. "You know, Cub, it doesn't have to be me for your guardianship, we can ask for emancipation or find someone else. I just wanted to keep the people involved to a minimum. I won't be upset or hold it against you. I know I've failed you in the past ..."

"It's not that Moony. It's just, well, I'm comfortable here. I don't want to leave. I know I have too, but I don't want to give this up ... I appreciate everything you've done for me Moony. I do. I just ... I can't take the chance of anyone else being hurt because of me, the Weasley's, Hermione ... he will go after them to find me ... and I miss them too. I want to see them. I miss quidditch, I ... If I live my life in a cage, is it really a life?"

Remus smiled ruefully remembering how often he had heard that same sentiment the year before. "I understand Harry. You are still a prisoner where ever you go it seems, but at least you have a nicer cage here and some company this time."

"I am only want to help you Harry, especially now that I know what you're facing ... You just need to let me know what you need ... You know, Mad Eye offered to help with your training, perhaps you should take him up on it even if you go back to Hogwarts."

Remus looked a bit apprehensive. "Cub, I have something I need to show you." He slowly handed Harry a copy of the letter he had sent to Dumbledore. "I, well I sent this after we talked about your past. I felt you had a right to see it. I doubt Albus will hold it against you ... I also wanted you to see my train of thought."

Harry read and then stared at the letter. When he finally looked up the he asked, "You've sent this?"

Remus nodded.

Harry chuckled softly. "Well, I guess we know you were sorted correctly."

Remus laughed astonished at Harry's reaction. That he had sent a telling off to Dumbledore was the only thing that surprised him? Remus eyed Harry closely trying to read his expression. He could see the anger and hurt though when Harry looked up again he only looked serious. "Merlin, it's all true. "

Remus nodded somberly. "Yes, Harry. It is."

"What the hell does he think we all are pawns on a chess board?"

Remus looked sadly at Harry. "I wish I knew, Cub. I wish I knew. However, I do want to remind you these are only my perceptions of the events, I could be wrong."

"I doubt it."

Harry was quiet for a while digesting what Remus had written. "He's never going to change is he? How could I not see his domination? His manipulation?"

Remus could see the Harry resign himself to Albus' disposition.

"Moony, why is it we need to fight the ones that are supposed to be helping us too? Doesn't the enemy provide enough conflict?"

Remus sighed not having an answer for him.

Harry shook his head and appeared resolute. "Well this knight is buggering off, Moony. Sign the papers. I'm not going back to Privet Drive ever again. I am not playing this game anymore. I do still think I need to return to Hogwarts, but because I want too."

Remus nodded slightly to indicate he understood. "Okay Harry, if that is what you want. But I want you to remember what I told you, the fact that Dumbledore believes the prophecy to be about you gives us some leverage. You hold the power. I want it to be put to some use. For starters, I think we need to reinforce that you will be given a private tutor for Potions, obviously not Snape, no matter what your grade. Sorry about that by the way, but I couldn't figure out how to get your OWL scores without the possibility of being tracked. I'm sure you did well though. We could use ..." Remus smiled mischievously. "You know, I think we need to draft another letter ..."


	18. Chapter 18: Stipulations and Exploits

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 18

Stipulations and Exploits

Harry paled at the malevolent grin on Remus' face. Remus was again showing why he was considered the most dangerous marauder. He and Harry conspired; there was no other word for it, about what Harry would need in the coming school year. When they finally finished they took a look at their finished product.

_Dumbledore, _

_I have been receiving assistance in readying myself for the events of the coming years. Although I am unsure I agree with your interpretations of the prophecy, I will readily admit I am a target, a rather big one at that. As such I need to be prepared. I will not however be a pawn in your human chess game. I will be making the decisions regarding my future. I am willing to listen to advice but will no longer blatantly accept it as Merlin's truth. Whether you are part of my counsel will depend highly on your actions within the coming weeks. I will not longer accept your unashamed interference in my life._

_By now I am sure you are curious as to how I am planning to complete my education. As tempting as it is to stay here and complete my education in the safety and affection of my home, something you have taken from me up until now, I will consent to return to Hogwarts. However, this will only occur should the following conditions be met. There will be no negotiations or compromises. Should there be an obstacle, I am sure you can finally put your undue influence to good use._

_I need to be prepared for the next few years, in spite of this necessity, I and only I will decide what training I engage in._

_I will be enrolled in the NEWT level classes of Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am relatively certain I have secured the grades necessary for these classes, but I have no access to my grades without disclosing my location which I am loathe to do at this time. Again, I am sure you can finally put your undue influence to good use and have me enrolled in these classes._

_Should Firenze be teaching Divination, NEWT or otherwise I would like to be placed in this class as well. Although I am not a seer, and thus have little skill in this area, I feel there is value his contribution._

_I will take no instruction from Snape. _

_I will be given a potions tutor to complete the NEWT level potions class. I am sure there is another qualified potions master somewhere in Britain that can be hired. I do not care how you justify this, as an assistant, or as a tutor due to poor OWLS & NEWTS, only that this position is created and filled by August 29, 1996. Should in be necessary, I am willing to complete this class with others and/or during the evening if necessary. _

_This potions tutor will be required to make two complete doses of Wolfsbane potion each month. I will take on all of the expenses for this, including equipment, ingredients, and compensation for their time. All that I ask is that they will be required to brew the potion._

_I will need someone skilled in Occlumency available for testing and suggestions. It will not be Snape and it will not be you. I am aware it is training required by the Auror Academy, so I am assuming they have someone who has the proper skills. _

_Professor McGonagall will assist me as well as Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and/or Luna with the Animagus transformation training should any of us show the ability. The initial meeting will occur before October 1, 1996._

_We will be continuing with the Defense Association. We will need access to the Room of Requirement or another training area. I am not the only one that needs to be prepared. Your choice in DADA instructors has been terrible of late and the students are suffering for it; all of the students need to be ready to defend themselves._

_There will be two groups in the DA. Fourth year and up will be learning the same type of defensive spells and such we covered last year. Third year and below will be taught techniques to avoid being captured and how to escape. I will allow it to be opened up to all students and accept a faculty monitor if necessary, but it will be Professor McGonagall, unless I decide the new DADA teacher can be trusted. It will not be you. It will not be Snape. I will have the final say in all members. All students have the right to learn how to defend themselves, but I will not allow a student to disrupt the learning of others. _

_I will be receiving training from various instructors of my choosing. I will do this on my own time. As such I would like unlimited access to the Room of Requirement or the training area set up for the DA. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and/or Luna may or may not join some or all of these training sessions. They are my friends and have accompanied me into battle as well as been marked as targets for their association with me, they will be allowed to learn to defend themselves however is necessary._

_Remus and another person I will not identify at this time, but will do so in adequate time for you to investigate their background before school, have been assisting me in readying myself for the events of the coming years. They will be given access to the castle as needed. Should it be necessary, we will submit a schedule in advance. _

_Alastor Moody has expressed willingness to help me prepare. He will train me in Defense, as well as any other areas he feels is necessary for me to study. I will make any and all arrangements in regards to these lessons. However, you will ensure that he is given access to the castle as needed. Again, should it be necessary, we will submit a schedule in advance. _

_Hermione, Ron and I at the very least will be given unlimited access to the restricted section of the library for the entire school year, 1996-1997, and 1997-1998. I expect we may need to do our own research from time to time and do not need to be hampered by such restrictions. We are in an adult situation and will be treated as such. _

_Should I be leaving school grounds and it is deemed necessary for me to have protection, I will decide who, what, where, when. I warn you now, if I find someone following me, I will attack first and ask questions later. _

_My quidditch ban will be lifted and I will be able to try out again for my old position as seeker on the Gryffindor team. _

_I expect to receive written confirmation of all of the above items by August 30, 1996, including the names of the tutors, so that I may investigate if necessary and adequately prepare for my studies be they here at my home or otherwise._

Harry 

Remus and Harry were satisfied with their letter. They felt they had covered at least the majority of issues they could think of during the next year. They wanted to get it to Dumbledore as soon as possible, but first Remus had to take care of the guardianship. They did not want Dumbledore getting wind of their plans beforehand.

* * *

Remus apparated to the solicitor's office. William Ackerley was a muggle solicitor Remus had known for quite a few years; he was also a werewolf. Remus chuckled softly to himself. He thought sardonically that perhaps calling Harry, Cub, was not too far off the mark at this point with all the canine's assisting him at this moment. Remus picked up the papers he needed and quickly apparated to 4 Privet Drive. Petunia answered the door, but was rather irate when she saw who was there. 

"He's gone. I told you people that already."

Remus smiled politely. He needed her assistance to pull off this next scheme. "I know, Petunia, I need you to sign these papers, transferring his guardianship to me."

Petunia looked puzzled. "But I thought ..."

Remus gave her his best winning smile, silently thanking Padfoot for the new clothing he insisted Remus buy as a condition of his inheritance. "Well, it was true Petunia, but at present we feel that having him here only puts you and your family at more risk." Silently he added, risk of me visiting you on the full moon.

Petunia's expression turned irate and apprehensive. "Well it's about time your lot saw what they are doing to my family." She quickly grabbed the papers and signed them.

Remus gave her the first true smile of the day. "Good Day and Good Luck in the future." In his mind added, you'll need it. He waited for the door to close, ran to the end of the wards he knew would be falling any minute and apparated away. Remus had no sympathy for what the Dursleys were going to be subjected to from Dumbledore once he realized the wards had fallen. He chuckled to himself. They thought their lives were interfered with before? He wondered how they were going to deal with the prison they would be locked away in, much like they had locked Harry away. At least theirs would be for their protection.

He appeared promptly in William's office and handed him the paperwork. William assured him he was heading to the courthouse right this minute to file and it certainly would be completely legal by the end of business today. Remus thanked him and agreed to come back at 6 pm to pick up the paperwork.

When 6pm arrived and he had the papers in hand, he finally let out a sigh of relief. They had done it. There was no way for Harry to return to Privet Drive regardless of what happened to Remus. Remus beamed brightly. Step one complete. He quickly headed over to the owlery in Little Whinging, figuring it was the least suspicious place to do so. He sent Dumbledore's letter from Harry. He arranged for there to be a drop box sent up at the same location for Dumbledore to respond. This next part he knew was going to be a bit trickier.


	19. Chapter 19: Repercussions

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N**: It had been pointed out to me that I have occasionally skipped words. I do my best to proof read, sorry to say that the brain works faster then the fingers at times. If you notice this please point it out to me so I can correct it. Thanks.

Also, I was thinking that Remus was given extra Wolfsbane potion after a quarrel with Snape at the end of OOTP. I realized last evening that that isn't cannon but must be from someone else's fan fic, even worse I don't even know what fan fic. So, I apologize for stealing their idea and unfortunately having to keep it as I can't even begin to figure out how to fix it. However, if anyone knows where it came from please let me know so I can at least give them proper credit.

**Reviewers:** Heyster - ::chuckles softly:: sorry you asked?

* * *

Chapter 19

Repercussions

When the alarms sounded in Dumbledore's office, he had no idea what to make of it. He had expected this a few weeks ago when Harry vanished, but his worst fears had not come true. Consequently, he had no idea why the wards on number 4 Privet Drive had suddenly fallen. His relationship with Harry was strained enough as it was; Harry would never forgive him if his family was harmed.

Albus threw in a handful of floo powder and popped his head quickly in the fireplace and sent Kingsley Shacklebolt and several other order members to quickly collect the Dursleys and take them to headquarters at least temporarily. They needed to be protected. He did, however, warn the members that the Dursleys were afraid of magic and might not come willingly.

He sat down contemplating how Voldemort had brought the wards down. A curse breaker? No, the instruments would have shown tampering with the wards. They seemed to indicate that they had fallen swiftly and completely. Had they been broken, they would have fallen one at a time. Alas, he would have to wait to investigate. He was waiting on Minister Fudge's arrival to discuss preparations for Voldemort's return and he was the last person Albus wanted to know that there was anything amiss with Harry.

* * *

Remus appeared right outside the cottage. Harry was asleep on the front porch. He smiled softly to himself, taking a close look at Harry. It was not quite a month since he had come to stay here and already he looked better. He was still on the smallish side, but he had filled out a bit and now looked nearer to his 16 years. His messy black hair was sprawled out around his sleeping face, but most importantly was the peaceful look on Harry's face. That look spoke volumes. It told Remus he had done the right thing by bringing Harry here. It told him that what he was doing was helping. But most importantly, it told Remus that Harry would survive. 

Remus attempted to enter the house quietly, but a loud crash alarmed him and he hollered at the sleeping boy to run while he entered the cabin stealthily with his wand in hand. He crossed the threshold ready to protect Harry at all costs, wondering briefly why they had not already harmed or taken him. As he came face to feet with his intruder he realized why. He relaxed a bit and stifled a laugh. "Hello Tonks."

Remus stepped back out on the porch to find Harry armed and by the door. It was obvious that he was heading into the house rather then having followed Remus' direction to run. Remus scowled at him. "I could have sworn I told you to run, Cub."

Harry stood his ground. "No. I won't leave you here alone."

Remus heaved deeply. "We WILL talk about this later. Could you give Tonks and me a minute?"

Harry shrugged. "'Kay."

Remus turned his attention back to Tonks. "So what brings you to our humble abode?"

Tonks looked at Remus apprehensively. "Harry's family. The wards came down, and no one seems to know why. I was afraid, well, I was afraid something happened to him. I apparated here as soon as I could get away. I'm supposed to be checking at the Ministry for some news about what happened, but I had to make sure Harry was alright," she trailed off not sure of what else to say.

"He's fine Tonks. Nothing happened, well to him at any rate. I'll tell you why the wards went down, especially since I'm sure Dumbledore will know soon enough. I am now Harry's legal guardian, in the muggle world at any rate."

"WHAT?"

Remus held back his amusement at her irate tone. "You heard me."

"But ... but then he can't ever go back there..."

"Exactly."

Tonks stared at Remus not knowing what else to say.

"Dora, I know you've worked guard duty there. You've seen the way they treat him. He's had too much of a burden placed on him already. I truly fear for his sanity should he ever be placed there again. This way, no matter what happens about this, or to me, he cannot be sent back there; he won't be protected. They will have to think of something else."

He sighed. "Dora, you saw how Sirius reacted to being kept locked up. Imagine what it does to Harry with all he has been through. Even if he had people helping him every step of the way, it would be enough for a person to go spare. You didn't see that room. Merlin, he forced me to apparate from inside headquarters through all those wards ... He can't be left like that again. He can't."

Tonks smiled softly. "I know, Remus, I saw what they did to him. I understand why you did it. But you do know Dumbledore will be madder then a raging Hippogriff?"

Remus gave her an impish grin. "I know."

They talked a moment more then Tonks hurried off to the ministry to try to get the information she already had. When she was gone, Harry headed inside. "What's going on, Moony?"

"Nothing really, Cub. Tonks came because of our actions today."

"Huh?"

"Right well, as soon as the paperwork was official, the wards at number 4 Privet Drive came down."

Harry looked stunned. He hadn't thought of this. "Oh."

"Remus gave him a bright smile. "I knew it would happen, Harry. It's all right they won't be harmed. The order is already on their way there to get them, if they haven't all ready. They'll have a nice gilded cage of their own."

Harry was expressionless, unsure how to feel about this. He certainly didn't want anyone, not even those god awful Dursleys to feel the way he did.

"Don't worry, Cub. I'm sure it won't be permanent. They will probably just be uprooted and hidden. Not to worry."

Harry grinned at that. "I wonder where they'll be sent." His grin faltered a moment. "Oh Merlin, what did Dumbledore say?"

Remus chuckled. "I'm sure we'll hear soon enough."


	20. Chapter 20: Season In Hell

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 20

Season In Hell

Harry mulled over what Remus told him. He was surprised at the lack of emotion it caused to have the wards at Privet Drive fall. He had never truly considered it home, despite the fact that Dumbledore had said at long as he considered it home it offered protection. To Harry it was a detention center where he was simply serving time until he was paroled at 17, even before he had found out about Hogwarts. He was still taken aback by the fact that he really had no feelings on its destruction or soon-to-be destruction. He did feel some small relief that his relations had been removed. He didn't want the Dursleys to be hurt, even if he couldn't say he was sorry that the Dursleys would get to experience their own season in hell.

He couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself as he thought about the Order dealing with the Dursleys on a semi-permanent basis. Perhaps, they would finally understand why he hated going there so much. How difficult they could make life for others. He hoped rather in vein, he knew, that Dumbledore would be saddled with them. He wished for a moment he had Rita's talent. He sure would like to be a beetle on the wall during the conversation between Dumbledore and the Dursleys about what happened at Privet Drive.

* * *

The chaos in the Order previously this summer was nothing to what was going on now. With Albus stuck at the school, no one knew exactly what to do with the muggles that were obviously displeased with being at headquarters. Except for Dudley, of course, that was because the obese boy was laying in front of Mrs. Black's portrait where he had passed out as soon as he heard her screaming and saw it moving. Petunia would not allow them to use their 'abnormal ways' on her son and the members of the Order absolutely refused to pick him up physically. She was torn between fussing with her Ickle Diddykins and screeching at the various member of the Order who made the mistake of wandering into her presence that 'she would not tolerate their freakishness and needed to be sent home.' Vernon Dursley on the other hand was purple in the face. He ranted and raved about calling the police and demanding that he be shown to the phone immediately. He raged endlessly until Kreacher passed by muttering how the Noble House of Black had been soiled once more by the blood traitors. Whether Vernon was in shock or someone had secretly put a calming draft in his drink, no one was quite sure. 

It took ages, or so it seemed to the members of the Order for Albus to arrive. When he did he headed straight for their guests. He did his best to explain that they were no longer safe in their home.

Petunia screeched, "What do you mean no longer safe? You people came and took that wretched boy away! You didn't say anything about having to leave our home!"

Albus exercised his patience to the fullest extent. "I understand you are upset, Petunia, but this is getting us no where. Would you rather we return you to certain death?"

Petunia stopped mid-rant. She knew she could not protect herself and her family from these people if they truly wanted to harm them. "Why did you have him go away for good then? Why didn't you tell me what would happen when you had me sign those papers? Because you knew I wouldn't do it! How dare you freaks treat us this way! This is preposterous!"

Albus gaped at her. He stuttered. "S-s-sign?"

Several of the Order members were taken aback. There was muted whispering throughout the room. Did Albus Dumbledore, most powerful wizard in this century stutter? What is going on? Is Harry dead?

"SILENCIO!" Albus roared. The effect was instantaneous. In the deathly still stillness Albus pointed his wand at Petunia Dursley and allowed her to speak.

"Could you tell me what exactly you are referring to, Petunia?"

"The papers, the guardianship papers..."

Had the room not been spelled to quiet, the sound of Tonks falling over the coffee table as she backed up would not have been heard. However, given the astonishing news they had all received, her shock or at least what they assumed was her shock was understandable. Everyone's eyes quickly returned to the scene before them.

The quaver to Albus' voice could not be missed. "You signed guardianship papers, in regards to Harry?"

"You know I did."

Albus was torn between wanting to beat this idiotic woman to a pulp and needing the information she could provide. The power that he radiated was tremendous. He did his best to rain it in so as not to terrify the woman any more then she already had been. "Who had you sign these papers, Petunia?"

"That freak that my sister knew, that good for nothing husband of hers friend." Petunia shrieked.

"Could you describe him please?" Albus asked in a false polite tone, beginning to regain some of his composure.

"Light brown hair splashed with gray, shabby clothes, worn looking."

Albus faltered a bit, then turned to Kinsley who was closest to him. "Could you find me a picture of Remus please? Surely there must be one here somewhere."

The wait was excruciating. When Kinsley finally returned he thrust the picture at the woman. "Is this the man, Petunia?"

She screeched and dropped the photo. "H-h-he's moving." After a minute, she replied, "Yes, yes that's him."

Abruptly all of the glass-fronted cabinets on either side of the mantelpiece shattered. Albus took a deep cleansing breath and repaired them. "Thank you, Petunia. I am sure Hestia and Emmeline can help you to your rooms."

Albus turned toward the room. We will approach this in an organized manner. He released the room from its spell and motioned for Dedalus Diggle to follow him. The rest of the members slowly followed suit.

"Dedalus, I need you to check the court offices first thing tomorrow morning to see if anything has been filed. Kingsley, Mundungus I need you out checking your contacts for any news. We need to verify that this was indeed done by Lupin. Molly, Arthur I need you to see if your children or Hermione have any information regarding this. Arabella, I need you to return to see if you have any magical signatures on your instruments. Also, we still need to locate the two of them, I am becoming increasingly concerned about the two of them. Indeed I am troubled, we must consider this little stunt may in fact orchestrated by Voldemort's followers."

Molly gasped. Several others headed out to complete their tasks. Albus sighed as he was left alone in the makeshift office. He rested his head in his hands. Not even when he faced and defeated Grindelwald, had Albus questioned his control like he had these past few weeks. It had been such a long time since anyone, including himself, had cast doubt on Albus' decisions. Now suddenly it seemed as if the whole world was going spare. Albus knew he had to pull it together. They had to crack on.

* * *

Upstairs Ron, Hermione and Ginny were trying to figure out just what was going on. Harry had disappeared presumably with Remus, he had taken the time to write them and the letters were in his hand they were sure. They gathered all the letters together looking for clues as to where he might be, and what was going on. They had found nothing.

What they had overheard was frightening. Remus had nullified Harry's guardianship? Why would he do such a thing, and why now. They had all known Harry wasn't happy at Privet Drive, in fact he often spent most of his time there hoping to get out. No one was quite sure why he had to return there and if Harry knew he had certainly never said. They knew Molly had tried to get Harry to the Borrow as quickly as possible but that Dumbledore was against it. They grabbed some extendable ears and headed back down to their hiding place. Something was going on with Harry, and they were determined to find out what it was.


	21. Chapter 21: Contemplations

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: ::chuckles softly:: I enjoy the banter regarding my thoughts on the prophecy. Never did I realize it would upset so many people. My thoughts are it is entirely too vague for the time JKR says she worked on it. There is definitely more to it then meets the eye. What I think it means, ah well that would be telling, making the story rather pointless, don't you think. I will tell you this, no I don't think it refers to poor Neville so leave him alone, he has enough problems.

Also, sorry for the slow updating this week, haven't been at my best.

* * *

Chapter 21

Contemplations

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in the girls' room at 12 Grimmauld Place. They spoke in hushed tones no closer to figuring out what was going on then they were last night. They had listened to the Order members for hours, but they appeared just as confused as the younger members of the household. Molly Weasley had interrogated, there was no other word for it, them last evening. Ron had even begun to wonder if his mum thought they had Harry stashed in one of their trucks with the veracity she used questioned them. Molly was as protective as a mother bear when it came to her children, and she considered Harry one of her own. Unfortunately, they had no more information then did the order.

They had been relieved when he sent letters to them, now they were terrified. Hermione had spent most of the morning comparing the letters they had received with ones Harry had sent previously. With the skill of a forensic graphologist, she scrutinized the writing, spacing, wording, and Contextual meaning. She could find no hidden clues as to where he might be, nor was there anything to indicate it wasn't written by Harry.

They waited. They watched. They listened. They would find out just what was happening with their friend.

* * *

Dumbledore was in his office at the school coming unglued. There was no other word for it. Even Fawkes notes, did little to ease his mind. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to all his careful planning. He had always known Harry would be something of a wild card. The Dursleys had actually done him a bit of a service there. Harry tended to accept authority figures rather easily. While on the surface this was true, what Dumbledore failed to realize is that once Harry's trust was broken, it was difficult if not impossible to earn it back. 

Remus. This was all his doing. He had known the werewolf could be perilous. His loyalty to his pack was admirable, but at times it could be obstruction to long term goals. Remus placed the pack before everything, including himself. Somehow despite Dumbledore's warnings of getting to close to Harry, despite his natural wariness of others, Remus had claimed Harry. Some of the anger Albus had been feeling for the past few weeks seemed to burst through his chest. Flushed and shaking, he slowly regained the precarious control he had maintained since Harry had disappeared.

Dumbledore sighed softly, and set about trying to reorganize his plans. He needed to find somewhere for the Dursleys to go. He needed to find Harry and Remus. He needed to get Remus back in line. He needed to get the Order back on task.

Albus had just begun looking through the Orders reports when a fluffy brown owl flew through the window. It landed before him, holding its leg out. Albus quickly untied the letter. The owl circled overhead once and took off out the window again. The letter was in Harry's hand. Albus quickly read through the letter and sat back stunned. It was a list of demands. He blinked; certain he couldn't have read it correctly and read it through again. He held tightly to the shaky control he had maintained.

He felt a tinge of relief that Harry was certainly not in Voldemort's clutches. The boy was safe. Then a frosty chill ran up his spine and a sense of dread flowed through him. Harry was acting of his own accord, or at the very least susceptible to Remus' influence. This could be bad, very bad indeed. There was a sense of melancholy in Dumbledore's face, and the twinkle in the eyes was gone. Instead, there was a calculating gaze, and a cold, blank expression on the weathered face.

* * *

Tonks slipped out of headquarters. She apparated to her flat first, to be sure she was not followed, even though she knew Remus had used the Fidelius charm. She wanted no one questioning her about what she knew. Then, she headed to Lake Windermere. 

"Wotcher, Remus." She greeted. She waved to Harry who was sitting lotus style down by the lake with someone she did not know. She headed up to the porch to sit with Remus.

"Hello, Tonks. What brings you here today?"

She smiled slyly. "Couldn't I just have missed you?"

Remus smiled impishly. "Certainly. So, what would you like to talk about the weather? It's been beautiful, hasn't rained since Sunday..."

Tonks chuckled. "All right, my motives may be a bit suspect. I was concerned about the two of you. Right state you have everyone in headquarters with that little stunt you pulled off yesterday."

Remus smiled softly, the pride of his accomplishment showing despite his attempt to hide it. "I imagine it has," Remus answered purposely not giving her any information.

"Humph." She frowned. "Gonna tell me about it, or are you going to make me learn about it the hard way."

Remus snickered at her frustration. "Well, let see..."

"Remus," Tonks snarled out.

He chuckled. "Okay. Okay. What do you want to know?"

She sighed. "I don't even know. I feel like I'm playing catch up. The Order thinks you may have been taken by, well, Him."

Remus smile faltered. "Oh Merlin, I never thought of that. I'll have to send another letter to the Weasleys. Though I imagine Albus will be aware soon enough that this was not Voldemort's doing."

Tonks quivered at the mention of the name but heaved in frustration yet again. "What d' ya mean by that."

Remus smiled audaciously. "Right, well, we sent him a letter regarding Harry's schooling. We need to ensure things go better."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Ya know what, I think I'll just step off right here. I'm not getting in between you to and your games."

Remus shot her a scowl. "This is Harry's life, not a game, Dora."

Tonks smiled up at him. "I know, it's just this power struggle is outta my league. When did you start calling me that, anyways?"

Remus startled. "What?"

"Dora?" Now it was Tonks turn to smile coyly. "You haven't noticed. You've been doing it a lot lately."

Remus stuttered. "Er, I hadn't noticed."

Tonks arched a brow but didn't say anything. "So, who's that with Harry and what are they doing down there?"

Remus was thankful for the subject change. "That's my friend Mikhail. He's here to help Harry with Occlumency. He needs to learn to control the link with Voldemort as soon as possible."

Tonks shivered. "I imagine it's got to be difficult for him."

"You have not idea, Dora."

"HA. You did it again. Care to tell me what that's all about?" She waggled her brows suggestively.

Remus groaned. He couldn't believe he had stepped right into it all on his own. What was he going to tell her?


	22. Chapter 22: Check

**A/N:** 102 Reviews... Wow! Thanks! :-)

Chapter 22

Check

Harry gradually finished his session. He blinked trying to regain the awareness of his surroundings. He knew someone had apparated so he looked about to see Tonks sitting on the porch with Remus. He smiled softly. She had become more and more of a fixture in their new life. He was glad, she always had a way of making him laugh and he felt comfortable around her. She didn't have that star struck look in her eyes when she looked him, which most people, even half the Order did. Maybe it was because in some little way her metamorph abilities made her different too, she knew at least a little how he felt about being different. He wasn't really sure why, and he didn't really care; he was just glad she could see him for himself.

He turned his attention back to Mikhail who was trying to impress upon him the importance of maintaining focus without losing touch of his surroundings. Harry blanched. He hadn't thought about what would have happened if it had not been Tonks. He had become comfortable here at the cabin and had let his guard down. Something he could ill afford to do. He muttered an apology and tried to continue the lesson but it was no use. He was distracted wondering what brought Tonks around again. Finally, Mikhail realized they weren't going to accomplish anything else at the moment and dismissed Harry.

Harry tore up the grass towards Remus and Tonks.

"Hello Tonks." He greeted.

Harry startled at the tension in the air. "Something wrong?"

Remus smiled brilliantly. He was relieved Harry had shown up and gotten him off the hook. He was going to have to be more careful, however. He could not believe he had called her that again, right after she called him on it. Realistically, Remus knew it would never work between them, she was far too young, eight years maybe ten younger them him. Not to mention, he was after all a werewolf. Unfortunately, his dreams were another matter altogether and not as easy to convince. And that nickname, the one he moaned out in his dreams, had the most uncanny way of slipping from him when he least expected it. "Nothing, Cub. Nothing at all. Tonks was just telling me we created a bit of a stir at headquarters."

Harry faltered.

"No need to worry. The Dursleys are safe as are everyone else, though the Weasleys are a bit worried. I though we might dash off a note to them later."

Harry smiled warmly. "Could I send one to Ron and Hermione and maybe Ginny too?"

"Sure. Why don't you go start on them?"

"Thanks."

To Remus' relief, Tonks let the subject drop. They bantered back and forth for a bit until Mikhail made his way towards them. "Mikhail meet Nymphadora..."

"Just Tonks," she interrupted as she glared at Remus.

"Nymphadora Tonks." Remus retorted.

Tonks greeted him with a small smile. "Wotcher."

Mikhail smiled deviously, "A pleasure to meet you, Dora."

* * *

Dumbledore looked over the list of demands he received from Harry, with some of Remus' influence he had no doubt. Access for his tutors for lessons, continuation of the DA, Harry's class schedule, and even research access to the library... most of it was reasonable and well thought out Dumbledore had to admit. It made him all the more exasperated with the situation. He could even understand the reasons for wanting a tutor for Potions; however, this was the one demand that had bothered him the most. Couldn't Harry and Remus see that they needed a working relationship with Severus? Couldn't they see the importance of having a spy in Voldemort's ranks?

Dumbledore noticed the post box address. He noted it was sent from Little Whinging. He smiled softly to himself, the twinkle returning to his eye. Clever Remus, but not quite clever enough, I think. He sat down to draft a response.

_Harry, _

_I am sure you believe that you are conducting yourself in a manner that is for the best. I do believe most of these requests could be taken care of quite easily. I will certainly allow your tutors, with the exception of someone unknown to me. I do have some concerns about Potions however, especially since you qualify for the NEWT Potions class. I look forward to seeing you shortly._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Albus used a drop of orange wax to seal the letter. He called for a house elf to send it off the Owlery as soon as possible.

* * *

Harry sat down at the desk he had been using, pulled out some parchment and began to write. He had to let them know he was okay, really okay. He scrunched up his face trying to thing of something that only they would know. They needed to know the letter were really from him.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, _

_I wanted to get this to you guys right away. I just wanted to let you know that I am fine. I did not want you to worry. I am still dealing with Snuffle's disappearance, but, I am still with Remus and am enjoying my first real summer holiday. No bars! Real food! Still not as good as yours though, Mrs. Weasley! I understand that you are concerned about what happened with my relatives, and I am sorry the wards came down, but I had to do this you me. I could not spend one more awful minute in that place. I'd have needed a bed in St. Mungo's, wandering around like I'd been hit on the head like that troll in first year. I'd been going through the motions, not really living why I was there. I am planning to return to Hogwarts, but that depends on Dumbledore and his willingness to finally permit me to control my own fate. The DA will continue, so get busy planning Hermione. I am planning on getting my position on the quidditch team back so look forward to some competition Ginny. Tell Hagrid's little brother I said, Hi. I hope to see you all soon._

_Harry _

_P.S. – Yes, I am studying Hermione. _

Harry smiled malevolently and sent one more letter. It wasn't fair to keep to himself, he knew, but he didn't want the adults in the Order to know he knew, at least not yet. They might need to keep things a bit of a secret.

_Dear Ron, _

_I didn't want to send this in a letter your mom was going to see. Did you know that if someplace is unplottable the ministry cannot pick up underage magic? _

_Harry _

Harry was glad Tonks was still there when he came back out. She was getting ready to leave. He asked her to mail the letter. It would look a bit odd if she carried it into headquarters and he didn't want to get her in trouble. He wanted them to get it soon though. She happily agreed and took off for the evening.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself. It wasn't often that one saw a grown adult all but skipping around. Remus was doing exactly that. More importantly, Harry thought that Remus had no clue that he was doing it. Tonks, huh. He thought it was great. Remus deserved some happiness. Things were too often too hard on the werewolf. Harry had to admire his endurance. He always seemed to be able to bounce back from what life threw at him. Harry doubted he would be able to function if something happened to Ron or Hermione, not to mention both. He'd have to find a reason to get her to stop back a bit more.


	23. Chapter 23: Checkmate

Chapter 23

Checkmate

Harry, Remus and Mikhail tried to settle back into the routine they had set when Mikhail had arrived. Harry enjoyed his tutoring and felt he was finally making significant progress with Occlumency. Mikhail agreed and felt that Harry was ready to be tested. Unfortunately, they hadn't quite figured out how to accomplish this yet. Mikhail and Remus decided that Mikhail was least likely to be recognized so he would go and check the drop box every three days or so to see if Dumbledore responded.

* * *

A dark brown post owl flew into headquarters, dropped a letter at Mrs. Weasleys feet and flew out of the window. It then entered Ron's room and dropped the letter right on his bed. He was getting ready to open it when he heard a scream from his mum downstairs. He flew down the stairs wand held high, but saw nothing to cause concern. He rushed into the kitchen rolling through the door to make himself a more difficult target. Mrs. Weasley screamed again, startled by the way her youngest son entered the room. She was jolted again when Hermione and Ginny promptly entered the room, back-to-back, wands also drawn. It was almost thirty seconds later before the other Order members came to see what the commotion was all about.

Mrs. Weasley tried to regain her composure as she handed the letter over to her son. "Look. Look. It's from Harry. It's really him isn't it?"

Ron read the letter and smiled broadly. He remembered knocking the troll out in first year. It was one of his finest moments. Well maybe not, but it was what sealed the friendship of the Gryffindor Trio. He quickly handed it over to Hermione.

She read it rapidly and smiled even brighter then Ron. "Yes it's him for sure, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley sat down at the kitchen table feeling relief for the first time in a while. "You're sure?"

"Yes. Look. It was only us three who were there when the troll was knocked out. Who else would know about the bars on his windows and the food shortage? Surely, no one would expect the Boy-Who-Lived to have to deal with those horrible people." They all glared at the ceiling.

He even mentions Gwarp," she shivered. "He wanted to make sure we would know it was from him. He would have never put those things in there otherwise."

* * *

All of the Dursleys jumped when they heard the scream. They had been here in this hell for two days, now. Unnaturalness everywhere. Food appeared in their room since they refused to leave the room given to Petunia and Vernon, even for meals. Dudley had even slept on the floor, not wanting to be left alone. There was safety in numbers, he thought. They crowded in the corner of the room closest to the closet ready to climb in at a moment's notice even though it was doubtful that Vernon nonetheless Dudley would fit in the small room.

In a few minutes laughter floated up the stairs. These freaks were barking mad. Screaming, laughing, and making all kinds of ruckus. Vernon Dursley, now assured it was safe downstairs, burst out of his room. He had enough of this nonsense. These people had come to their home and taken them against their will. They ignored them like they were nothing. Surely, courtesy dictated they should be more accommodating to their guests. Sure that dumpy red headed woman had invited them to meals, but you would think they would curb their unnaturalness when they had normal folk about. But no, not these aberrant freaks. They go about like everything is dead fine. Well he would show them just who they were dealing with. Vernon Dursley was not anyone's doormat.

Just as Vernon stormed out the door, determined to give these people a good dressing down, he heard another scream.

"Bloody effing hell!"

Vernon started at the man's voice it was just down the hall from where he was. It was deep but not quite what you would expect from an adult. He was appalled at the language these freaks allowed children to use. Did they have no respect? Then the crash came. The freak was throwing things. Vernon lost the little nerve he had and scampered back into the room.

* * *

Mikhail had been watching the owl post office for 15 minutes from the café across the street. He couldn't see anyone but his werewolf senses were prickling. He had the distinct impression that someone was there that he could not see. The scent of alcohol and pipe tobacco was in the air but he could not place it with anyone within his line of sight. He headed into the Owlery very cautiously. He greeted the clerk with affable smile.

"I'm here to check box 634, please," Mikhail stated.

"Oh. Thank Merlin. It's about time someone came."

Mikhail looked puzzled. "What do you mean? It's only been three days since the box was opened."

The clerk looked at him. "You're sure you're here for box 634, right? Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with it?"

"No. No. Wait here I'll be right back."

Mikhail was really on edge now. What was the problem? Why didn't he just check the box? Was there some kind of signal on the box? Did he go to alert Dumbledore, the Order or worse maybe Voldemort? Mikhail pulled him wand and hid it up his sleeve. He wanted to be prepared for anything.

The clerk returned a few minutes later carrying a large sack. Mikhail was really puzzled now. What was going on? The clerk heaved the bag on top of the counter and proceeded to empty it. "What the bloody hell?" Mikhail shouted now.

The clerk eyed him half amused, half annoyed. "Box 634. Harry James Potter. This is all the mail we've received for him since it was opened."

Mikhail stared open-mouthed. There had to be 300 letters here. The clerk snorted at the incredulous look on Mikhail's face. "Uh, maybe it should have been charmed to only receive mail from certain people. You know, The-Boy-Who-Lived and all," the clerk told him with mirth. "Here." He handed him the sack. "Mayhaps, you ought to keep this I think you need it more then I do."

Mikhail nodded blankly. He and the clerk started putting the letters back in the sack. The clerk bent down to pick up a few letters that had fallen to the floor. "Oh look. The seal cracked on this one. Sorry." As he tried to reseal the letter the seal broke completely. Instantaneously the clerk vanished.

"Oh bloody hell." Mikhail grabbed the sack and apparated.


	24. Chapter 24: Mayhem

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 24

Mayhem

Remus and Harry finished up their training lesson for the day. Although Harry thought he had much to do and had not improved very much, Remus knew otherwise. He could cast his spells quickly. Fast enough to catch the werewolf about half the time even with his enhanced strength and speed. Moreover, the raw power he possessed was staggering, quite literally in fact. He continued to improve his repertoire of spells, but Remus couldn't help but wonder if it would be enough to save him.

He also could not help but be intrigued about Harry's abilities. The boy had the strangest knack for complex spell work yet he did not seem to be able to convert the knowledge into his lower spell work. Harry had picked up animation of furniture quite quickly when using for defense, to duck and cover so to speak. Yet, he could not use the same exact spell to rearrange the furniture to redecorate. Remus had fallen off the chair in hysterics when the couch Harry was trying to reposition from the living area to the kitchen shuttered, ran out the door and jumped in the lake. He needed to research it further he knew. Even that spell he used in the beginning on the summer, forced apparition – of someone who was in a heavily warded, unplottable building. Forced apparition it self was somewhat of a myth, although documented no one had accomplished it in the last two centuries at least. Perhaps, Mikhail could head to Flourish and Blotts soon to pick up a few things that would help explain what was going on with the boy.

He knew he was acting irrationally but he had the urge to lock Harry away in order to protect him. Perhaps they could flee. He had heard the weather in the states or Australia was good this time of year. He shook his head. It was a flight of fancy, he knew. Even if he tried to convince him, he knew Harry would not run. He always placed the lives of others over his own. Harry's capacity for self sacrifice was mind-boggling, even to Remus. Though Remus felt this was not always a good thing. He had no doubt that the Gryffindor would step in front of a killing curse to save another, especially if it was someone he cared about.

Each year Harry faced Voldemort and although he had lived through each encounter they had taken a toll. Moreover, it seemed for each escape he had paid a higher price. With his breakdown this summer, Remus didn't think he could take much more. It almost made Remus hope that the prophecy did in fact refer to Harry. He knew there was something special about his friend's son to be sure, even having inherited Lily's cool calm intellect under pressure couldn't explain all he had been through. Something about the prophecy bugged him though. Harry was almost to obvious a fit, there was something missing.

Remus was snapped out of his musing by a sharp stinging in his side. Harry had hit him with a stinging hex. "Moony, you alright? I've been calling you for the past five minutes..."

Remus reddened. "Sorry, lost in thought. Come on lets head back up."

Mikhail landed in the clearing, holding tight to the sack of mail. He wondered briefly if he should have even brought it, but he knew they had to have an idea of what was going on, especially when the clerk vanished. He collapsed to the ground, sighing. How did I get myself into this again? Oh yes, of course, Remus. He sighed again. He truly liked the fellow werewolf. He had been a good friend to him and helped Mikhail through the roughest time in his life. He couldn't not return the favor when Remus had done so much to ease his 'transformation time' as he called it. Remus had always taken life's punches with ease. Mikhail had to admit he was a little disconcerted with the protective steak he had seen in Remus recently but he understood it. Harry was marked as pack; there was no doubt about it. As much as Mikhail wanted to keep his distance, there was something about the dark messy hair and green eyes that drew him in as well.

Remus saw Mikhail drop the ground and he took off. Something was definitely out of sorts. Why didn't he just apparate into the kitchen? As he got closer, he could see the large sack he had with him. What was going on? "Mikhail?"

"Keep the boy away." Mikhail snapped.

Remus turned to Harry. "Harry, go inside until we figure out what is going on."

"NO."

"Cub, please. At least stand by the door, and keep your wand out."

Harry grumbled and complied albeit discontentedly.

"Mikhail, what is it?"

"Honestly, Remus I have no idea. This," he gestured to the large sack, "is what was waiting at the post drop."

"What?"

"I have no idea either, but it gets worse. The clerk, he vanished."

"WHAT!"

Harry crept closer as Remus shouted. If he was unnerved, there was definitely something wrong.

"What do you mean vanished?" Remus shouted.

"Pretty self explanatory really," Mikhail snapped back. "The seal on the letter, he accidentally broke it, he was holding the letter and he disappeared, vanished, gone, not there anymore..."

"Why?"

"Now that is exactly what I wanted to know, the reason I brought the rest of these...Harry I know you're there I can feel you. Please head back to the house. I don't want anyone else, especially you disappearing today."

Remus heaved. "Portkey activated by the seal?"

"Would be my guess, but I really didn't stick around to investigate."

"What are all these, anyway?"

Mikhail laughed. "This would be Harry's post."

"WHAT!" came a shout from behind them.

* * *

"Professor, Professor, you need to come quick." Ron shouted into the fire.

"Mr. Weasley what can I do for you today?" Dumbledore stated with a bright twinkle in his eye.

"There's someone here at headquarters."

"Oh really, and who might that be?" Dumbledore replied knowingly.

"That's just it professor, we don't know. He just appeared in the kitchen."

"WHAT!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Step back, Mr. Weasley. I'm coming through."


	25. Chapter 25: Post Storm

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Reviewers**:

MandaEvelyn: If I told you now, wouldn't it make the rest of the story pointless? I will tell you though my interpretation of the prophecy was my inspiration for the story.

Chapter 25

Post Storm

Remus and Mikhail had Harry back away. Remus checked a letter for anything suspicious. Finding nothing he opened it carefully and immediately dropped it. Nothing happened. He left it lying on the ground while he read it. He gasped.

"What is it?" Harry and Mikhail asked simultaneously.

All of a sudden, Remus laughed heartily.

"Well?" Harry asked annoyed.

Gasping for breath, "It's a, erm, right, well, it's a marriage proposal. She's quite fetching I must say."

Remus held up a picture of a very well put together witch, with curves in all the right places, wearing nothing but the long blond hair that covered her private areas, barely. The witch giggled and blew him a kiss. Harry blushed so deep he was almost scarlet. "Remus, what is this about?"

Remus stifled his laughter as best he could. "Right, well, Harry, It seems you are once again in the apple of the public's eye. I know you hate the attention, but, right, well, it seems that the Daily Prophet has been praising your name and Dumbledore's since Voldemort's return was made public. Knight in shining robe kind of thing. I guess I should have expected this, but well, bloody hell, I had no idea something like this would happen."

Remus and Mikhail spent most of the afternoon checking each piece of mail for spells, hexes, jinxes, portkeys, and anything else they could think of. After they had finished roughly half of them, they burned 18 letters which had various jinxes, but nothing to serious. They also disregarded one filled with bubotuber pus. They left the remaining letters for the next day, but agreed not to keep them in the cabin just to be safe.

Most of the jinxed letters were from women who were annoyed that he had been linked apparently with Hermione, Ginny, Luna and even Daphne Greengrass depending on which periodical they had read. There were two that couldn't be dehexed safely enough to see who they were from. After Remus and Mikhail cleared the letters, Harry was allowed to see them. There were 29 marriage proposals, 8 rather explicit photos of women, and another 33 that were deemed acceptable. Harry lost count of the propositions. There were a few letters from DA members thanking Harry for their OWL and even NEWT scores. However, there was one letter that touched Harry deeply.

_**Dear Mr. Potter, **_

_**My sister, Kalisandra is seven years old. She has a severe case of dragonpox and is not getting any better. I know you must be busy, but if you have a moment and could stop by St. Mungo's to see her. I know it would make her day. She is your biggest fan. **_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Kiley Kramer**_

"Moony, what's Dragonpox?"

"Dragonpox?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's a disease that is quite rare now a days. It can be fatal depending on when it's caught. It's quite resistant to treatment."

"Oh." He handed Remus the letter.

Remus sighed. "Oh, Harry. I'm sorry. I never thought..." he trailed off.

"S'all right, Moony. Do you think I could ... I feel like I need to see her."

Remus was quiet a moment. "Right, well Cub, it's your call, but it could compromise our secrecy. If Dumbledore, or Merlin forbid, someone else finds out, you could be found out ..."

Harry considered his options for a moment. "I have to go ... I not sure why ... I just feel like, erm, my fame's never done anything but bring me grief, if, if it could help this little girl, even if she just feels better for a little while ... I want to go, Moony."

Remus looked down, sorry to have brought yet another heartache to Harry. He had no idea people would respond this way. "Okay Cub. We'll go tomorrow, or the day after, I promise. Just give Mikhail and me some time to put a plan in place. We don't know exactly what happened at the Owlery remember. Okay?"

* * *

Professor Dumbledore strode into Order headquarters determined to find out just what was going on. George Shunpike was more confused then he had ever been in his life. One minute he was tending to the counter in the Owlery the next he seemed caught mid air between two houses. He could see ghostly images of people and a far off room, kitchen maybe, but nothing seemed defined. He closed his eyes but it did not disappear. He blinked twice more, but nothing happened. He pinched himself convinced he was dreaming, but besides causing himself a bit of pain nothing else occurred. He tried to move but he could not.

Just as he was giving into the terror that was slowly beginning to build, Professor Dumbledore stepped out into the thin air where he seemed to be hanging. "Ah, Mr. Shunpike gives us a moment will you?"

George simply nodded.

Dumbledore mumbled a lengthy incantation then whispered to him. "Think about the address number 12 Grimmauld Place. This is where you are."

Abruptly, the ghostly room solidified. It was indeed a kitchen. George heaved a heavy sigh of relief. "Thanks, Professor."

Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, motioned for the young man to sit down. "So Mr. Shunpike, care to enlighten me on how you got here?"

"I reckon, I'm not so sure myself, Professor."

"I see. Could you elaborate?"

"Right then, I was helping the gentleman picking up young Mr. Potter's post. I bent down to pick up a letter and when I looked up I was hanging in midair."

"I see. You're working at the Little Whinging Owlery then?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Ah, I see."

"Allow me to escort you back to your place of employment and I shall explain."

He escorted him to the floo and followed him through to the Owlery. As soon as they stepped through Albus turned to the young man. "Is there anyone else here, a supervisor perhaps that need explanation as well?"

"Er, no, Sir. I am the only one here. Not much business, ya know. Supervisor comes by this and a few other offices occasionally to check on us."

Dumbledore smiled affably. "I see. Well then ... Obiviate"

George shook his head slightly and looked at his old headmaster standing before him. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly. "I do apologize, it seems you must have been caught in a prank of the Weasley Twins making. Sit down a moment, Mr. Shunpike. You should be fine in a moment."

"Uh, thank you Professor."

"Are you well?"

"Yes. Yes, I think so. Thank you again, sir."

"Certainly my boy. Now if you will excuse me I have a few matters to which I need to attend."

"Of course, sir."

Dumbledore apparated back to headquarters quickly.


	26. Chapter 26: Little Angel

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Warning fluff.

Chapter 26

Little Angel

At breakfast the next morning, Remus spoke to Harry. "Alright, we've checked with St. Mungo's there is indeed a patient named Kalisandra Kramer on the second floor in the Magical bugs ward. She is 7 years old so I assuming the letter is legitimate. If we go, I want to go today, the sooner the better, I think less people she could tell about the letter. I also want you to have a quick exit available. You'll need to wear this pendent. It's a portkey. All you need to do to activate it is say marauders. I also think we need a bit of a disguise."

Harry smiled brightly. "Thanks Moony, Mikhail. I know this isn't the smartest thing. I just feel like I have to ..."

"I understand, Cub, but you do realize this could make the letters like that more frequent?"

"Er ..."

"Right, well, as I'm sure you noticed, usually your mail is screened a bit. We'll just have to make sure we charm any post box."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked a bit confused. "Not anyone can write to me?"

"No, Harry. Just like you can't receive any mail here. Usually you can only receive post from people you know personally, the Ministry, or Hogwarts. Any others are automatically returned to the sender ..."

Harry burst out laughing. Remus gave him a questioning look. "Er, sorry. I was just imagining Uncle Vernon's face if all these letters came to Privet Drive. I just ... I see why that was done now."

* * *

Harry tugged the cap down further on his head nervously as they passed the receptionist in the lobby. They took the life to the second floor. He accidentally bumped in to Mikhail who was hiding under the invisibility cloak for some added protection. He chuckled. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

Mikhail snorted. "Arg. That was bad."

Harry laughed even harder. He was still smiling brightly as Remus got directions from the mediwitch in the hall. "This way Ha ... Cub."

Before Harry and Remus stepped behind the second curtain from the last, Remus nodded to the exit making sure Harry saw it. He was thankful it was so close. As soon as they entered a woman who could only be the girls' mother stood up and stepped away from the sleeping child on the bed. "Excuse me, I think you have the wrong bed"

Harry looked up and grinned. "I don't think we do. I'm looking for Kalisandra and perhaps Kiley ..."

A girl about 11 peeked around her mother nervously. "OH MY GOD!"

"Kiley!" Her mother whispered loudly. The girl on the bed stirred.

"BUT MOM! IT'S... IT'S! ..."

"Shhhh!"

Remus chuckled from behind Harry as he blushed deeply. "Perhaps I should introduce myself." Harry offered her his hand. "Harry Potter Ma'am."

The woman fainted. Luckily, Harry was able to catch her and get her back to the chair with Remus' help and unfortunately his laughter.

Harry was just about to get the mediwitch when the woman came around. She was speechless and just stared blatantly at Harry. He did his best to remain cordial. The dark haired girl stayed behind her mother in the chair. "You're really him aren't you?

Harry nodded and took off the baseball cap. He lifted his fringe and showed her the scar. "I assume you're..."

"SWEET MERLIN!" cried the girls' mother.

Remus now had tears of laughter streaming down his face despite his obvious attempts to contain them. "I apologize ma'am; but you understand we couldn't let anyone know before..."

The mediwitch barged in, "Just what is going on in here."

Harry and Remus quickly sobered. "Nothing, Madame. We apologize. It seems our visit was unexpected," Remus supplied.

"Well keep it down we have sick patients here." The nurse snapped.

"Yes, Ma'am." Remus and Harry answered simultaneously.

The girl on the bed stirred again. Her dark blond hair fanned around her head like a halo. "Mum?"

"Yes, darling," she answered quickly.

"What's all the ruckus about?"

"It seems you have visitors, darling."

Harry smiled brightly at the young girl. "Erm, Hello there, little angel."

Although he probably should have expected it, he still cringed as she shouted hoarsely, "SWEET MERLIN! YOU'RE HARRY POTTER!"

"SHHHH!"

A very red faced Harry sighed and shook his head. "Maybe we should have let them know first, Moony."

Remus chuckled. "And miss this..."

Harry turned his attention to the young girl on the bed. "That I am. I came here just to see you, Kalisandra."

She awed. "You know my name."

Harry chuckled. "Yes, I do. A little bird," Harry looked to Kiley, "told me you weren't feeling well and though maybe you'd let to meet me."

"WOW!" she whispered excitedly.

Harry smiled softly at the little girl. "So, how are you doing?"

"WOW!" she whispered excitedly. Harry reddened. "Hmm, then I guess you'll be getting out of here soon then? Maybe come to Hogwarts to see a quidditch game?"

"I'll be there next year," said the older girl.

"Harry turned his attention to Kiley. "Really, I'll have to look for you."

She smiled so fiercely she looked like she could burst.

"Kalisandra ..."

"Kali," she retorted.

"Okay. Kali, did you know you have a very special sister here. She asked me to come here just to see you. You must be very important."

There was quite a bit of noise beginning to come from the corridor. Mikhail suddenly appeared from underneath the cloak. All three of the Kramers were startled. "Harry, I think we've been found out."

"Sorry," Harry said, "Comes with the territory I'm afraid."

He turned to the girls mother, "Mrs. Kramer I'm sad to say that it seems our visit is about to come to an end. Could I have permission to write to the girls?"

She nodded. "That's very nice of you, Mr. Potter, but you do not need ..."

"I would like to." He pulled his wand and conjured a dozen yellow roses and handed them to Kali. "These are for you." He waved his wand again and two white roses appeared. He handed one to Kiley and one to Mrs. Kramer. All the while the noise was getting louder. "Cub..." Remus warned.

"Sorry but it seems if I'm going to make it out of here I got to go. It was very nice meeting all of you." Harry nodded and put the cap back on. He and Remus slipped out of the curtained area. The mediwitch gave them a nasty glare. Harry shrugged at her apologetically.

"Harry, Harry," it seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

Mikhail and Remus tried to form some sort of crowd control. Remus shoved him towards the stairwell. "Use the portkey," he whispered.

Harry nodded. He stepped into the stairwell and vanished. As soon as Remus was sure he was gone, he motioned for the mediwitch to call security. The last thing this family needed was to be mobbed. It was bad enough their names were probably going to be all over the Daily Prophet. As soon as they could see security approaching and trying to break up the crowd, he and Mikhail sprinted towards the stairwell to apparate away.


	27. Chapter 27: Pandemonium

Chapter 27

Pandemonium

Pandemonium. Complete and utter pandemonium was the best way to describe it. Harry's little excursion to St. Mungo's had everyone in an uproar. The impromptu Order meeting Albus just finished had not gone well. Daily Prophet reporters, the Improper Use of Magic Office, St. Mungo's security, and the Order Members were all looking for Harry and looking to Albus for answers. Answers he did not have and couldn't give. From what Dumbledore had been able to piece together, Harry had responded to a request of a young girl, a Miss Kiley Kramer, to visit her sister who was ill. The family being a bit shocked to see him blew his cover and he hightailed it out of there. Of course, Harry being Harry had to break the underage magic statute first. Dumbledore sank his head on his desk and couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the giant squid would like some company - permanently.

St. Mungo's security was screaming about not being notified of Harry being in the building and demanded to be informed of any future visits. Seems one of their guards was trampled on by the crowd and now had 2 broken ribs. Albus assured them that previous to the visit, there was no reason to believe the visit would cause such chaos. He assured the hospital administration that he doubted Harry would be making any trips there in the future. Merlin, he hoped he was right.

Albus was most confused most about Harry's use of magic. It was unlike him to break rules for the sake of breaking them. He could not imagine why he would suddenly conjure flowers for the girls, a nice gesture, certainly, but not exactly worth breaking the law over. It was almost as if he had done it without thinking about it. What was worse is now the warning letters could not reach him; they could not be left at a drop box. Malfalda had thrown a fit until Dumbledore told her he would deliver it personally. With his guarantee, she agreed to once more keep Fudge out of it, but should there be another occurrence, especially with such trivial magic, she warned him she would not be able to keep it off of Fudge's desk.

He was also confused about what Harry was doing there in the first place. He had rarely been heard from, nonetheless seen since his disappearance. How could Remus let him just go there? He knew Harry had to be protected. He even knew why. The mob that quickly gathered was astonishing. In less then five minutes after he had been unceremoniously announced, there were at least 50 people and 3 reporters cramming into the ward. What in Merlin's name were they thinking? What if it had been a trap?

* * *

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was in such an uproar that even the shrieking portrait of Mrs. Black could not be heard over the commotion. Several of the members had gone to Hogwarts to try to make sense of the commotion. There were reports coming in from various members that there were rumors that Harry started a riot at St. Mungo's, and that he thumbed his nose at the ministry.

While they waited for some answers, Mrs. Weasley could not help but be dismayed at the turmoil. She knew the shy dark haired boy would never deliberately start a commotion. She was concerned about Harry's well being. Why was he at St. Mungo's? What if he was injured? What if Remus was and there was no one with him to protect him now? Would Harry come back on his own? She wished things could be easier on the adopted Weasley.

* * *

Harry was a bit stunned by his public appearance, so to speak. He couldn't believe the reaction of the girls nor the crowd that had gathered when he was outted. He had thought things were difficult when he went to Diagon Alley his first year. He could not imagine what would happen now. Every time Remus tried to engage him in conversation he just replied uh-huh.

Remus left Harry to his musings, as he went to find Mikhail. He found him hiding out in the kitchen. "How's the celebrity?"

"In shock I think," Remus chuckled.

"I would imagine so ... I had no idea. I mean I knew that he was well known but ..."

Remus cut him off, "It has never been like that before ... I mean he's usually recognized and pointed at, but mobbed ... that's new. What on earth is going on?"

Mikhail shook his head. "I have no idea but I'm thinking we need to keep up a bit more on current events ..."

"That's a bit of an understatement although I don't think we'll be planning on any trips out soon. Think you could grab some of the papers and other publications tomorrow?"

"Sure. I think we all need to know what's going on especially since I'm sure this little outing will be mentioned."

Remus rolled his eyes and answered sarcastically. "Do you think so?" Remus beamed proudly. "He handled himself great though, don't you think? No errs, or ahs, he sounded like the hero he is when he spoke to that family. When did he grow up? Become so mature?"

Mikhail chortled. "You haven't been watching him lately have you? Take a good look," he pointed to Harry who was using his Occlumency training to calm his mind. He needed the help to allow him to adjust to the change in public opinion. Remus was stunned. He would never have imagined a 16-year-old boy responding so maturely. He expected exciting hopping and braggers rights; his father and godfather certainly would have. 'Thank you Lily!', he thought.

Remus puffed up proud if a bit sad, "He's really coming into his own, isn't he?" he asked rhetorically.

Mikhail grew serious a moment. "You know we do have a slight problem though..."

Remus looked at him blankly.

"The flowers..." Mikhail prompted.

Comprehension dawned on Remus. "Bloody hell ... "

Harry sat down after supper to write a short apology to the Kramers. Although he wasn't quite sure he understood it, he felt terrible about the chaos that ensued once his presence was known. He could only imagine the harassment they would go through. He had only wanted to make the little girl a bit happier, not disrupt her care. He only hoped Rita Skeeter wasn't one of the reporters assigned to the story. He also hoped they would leave the poor family alone quickly. With the little girl so ill, they had enough difficulties.

He finished the letter and called Hedwig to him as she spent most of her time outside. This was probably due to all the summer holidays at the Dursleys where she was locked up. "Here girl," Harry called. "I finally have a letter for you. I know you haven't been used very much, but the Order knows you and I can't have them tracking you."

He tied the letter to her leg. "Take this to the Kramers at St. Mungo's, girl, and be extra nice to Kali if you see her, okay?"

Hedwig hooted in reply and flew off toward the ever darkening horizon.

Harry sighed. "Wow, what a day,' he thought.


	28. Chapter 28: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

A/N: Sorry for the delay went a little wacky on me & I couldn't log in . Enjoy.

Chapter 28

No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody was terribly annoyed. A glaring frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. Dumbledore had dispatched him and Shacklebolt to St. Mungo's to keep an eye on the Kramer family and keep an eye out for anything unusual. He knew Dumbledore was playing catch-up and although it annoyed him, it amused him at the same time. Albus just could not seem to get a grip on the situation. The chess match these warriors for the light were playing did not appear to be ending anytime soon. Moreover, it looked as if Harry was winning. It had been a long time since he had seen Albus beaten at his own game.

Moody had been sitting here most of the day watching the mother fuss over her girls. The only thing remotely interesting he had to do was chase away reporters that bypassed the hospital's security. Not that that had truly helped anyway. The story had hit 'The Daily Prophet' first thing this morning, 'The Boy-Who-Lived visits St. Mungo's'. Those idiotic reports had plastered pictures of the little girl and her family throughout the entire paper. No regard for their safety. The foolish woman even allowed her eldest daughter to speak with the reporter. One would think now that they knew Voldemort had returned; the public would be vigilant.

Moody was finishing up his shift when a snowy owl caught his eye. 'Well I'll be damned,' he thought. With a quick wave of his wand, he marked it. Motioning quickly to Shacklebolt, he quickly took leave and followed the tracer. It took over an hour before he could track the owl properly; it seemed as if she knew she was marked. For several hours, she visited various spots in London, never settling anywhere for long. Moody was impressed. He wondered how the boy had taught his owl to recognize she was being traced.

Realizing he was getting nowhere, he motioned to the owl. Mad Eye removed the tracer and gave her a note. "Smart Girl aren't ya? Take this back."

* * *

In the morning, Mikhail brought back the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. The poor Kramers were literally in half of the articles of the paper. Kiley enjoyed the attention and spoke to the reporter. She told her how she had written to him and Harry came to see her sister a few days later. She was adamant that his visit was the reason her sister was beginning to show some improvement. One article had even dared to suggest that Harry had cured her Dragonpox. Surprisingly, Rita Skeeter did not write this article. In fact, her article was fairly accurate of his visit.

Unfortunately, she mentioned the conjured roses. There was no doubt that the wizarding world knew Harry had broken the underage magic statute. They would need to make a response of some sort. Harry was angry with himself that he had done something so stupid. Hermione was right, sometimes Harry did not think about his actions.

The good news was that Quibbler did not mention the visit. Neither paper had reports on any recent Death Eater Activities. There seemed to be a lull in activity from what could be gathered from the Quibbler. It made the happenings at St. Mungo's all the more bizarre. Remus decided to check with Tonks when she got a moment; perhaps she could shed some light on the response of the public they had seen.

During his afternoon training session with Remus, Harry fell to the floor screaming and holding his scar; it was burning. However, it appeared his occlumency was improving. Though it still caused him pain, he had no visions and was able to bring the pain to a manageable level shortly. Mikhail was quite pleased with his progress. Harry, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel guilty at whatever Voldemort was doing now was more repercussions of the visit to St. Mungo's. Remus did his best to keep the funk that Harry was winding himself in to a mild level. It did not help that Hedwig had not yet returned; he was beginning to think perhaps he should not have used her.

* * *

After supper the three men sat down to try to figure out their next move. They all rather felt like they were moving in a vicious circle. They decided Mikhail would return to the post drop in Little Whinging the next day. They needed to shut down the post drop. They had decided to arrange for a new one in York, rather then leave themselves open to whatever demons they had inadvertently released. He would also see if he could get further information on the disappearance of the clerk. They could only guess was a portkey, but considering the letters Harry had received they had no idea where it had come from. Could it have been a resourceful witch? Was it Death Eaters? Was it Dumbledore?

Moreover, they needed to send several letters. They wanted to speak to Tonks. They needed to let Dumbledore know about the change in post drops so that he could respond to Harry's letter. They also needed to contact Moody to see if he was still willing to training Harry. Not to mention, Harry wanted to write to his friends. He could almost hear their response to his inadvertent public tour. Harry suggested that perhaps it would make things a bit easier to purchase a nondescript owl for Remus. He would need one to keep in touch over the school year anyway. Mikhail agreed to pick one up during his deliveries tomorrow.

Finally, they needed to respond to the underage magic problem. Remus and Mikhail thought it best to issue a public apology, claiming the stress of the mob caused a lapse in judgment. They also wanted him to send the copy to Luna for the Quibbler. The public apology was more then likely the best way to avoid any further entanglements, especially considering his obvious popularity at the moment. Harry let out a bark of laughter. He felt it was rather Slytherin-like of Remus to suggest such a thing. Remus chucked at his insinuation and made mention of the fact that the sorting hat had considered Slytherin for him, but had decided on Gryffindor.

Remus looked over what Harry wrote, and was a bit apprehensive. The worry written on his face. Although It made perfect sense, it was more a damnation of the Ministry's policies and procedures rather then an apology. Harry stood his ground and was adamant that this was the statement he wanted to make.

_

* * *

Luna, _

_Any way your Dad could publish this ASAP. I'd really rather you have the story then the Daily Prophet. Hope you are enjoying your holiday._

_Harry_

_I am writing to formally apologize for my use magic outside of school. It was not premeditated, I assure you. With the growing crowd, I was flustered and not thinking properly. I did not expect such an exuberant response to my presence. I simply wanted the girls to have something to remember a meeting that was inadvertently cut short. I was out of line and again, I apologize._

_I would like to say however, that in these difficult times some of these statutes should be revisited. If I could lose my head when placed in an unusual position, what of others. Especially after my experience last year, I am concerned about my peers. Should a student hesitate to defend themselves or their families for fear of being tried by the full Wizengamot? That moment of hesitation could be the difference between life and death. Surely, if the Ministry is serious about the magical population remaining vigilant and safe this statute should be rescinded. _

_Do we not have just as much a right to protect ourselves, our families, and our neighbors? The dementors are not under Ministry control. Several of my classmates and I can form a corporal Patronus. Should we allow others to succumb to a fate worse then death because we are simply not old enough? _

_Moreover, if the ministry is serious about personal defense, shouldn't everyone have the right to apparate? I don't know about you but I'd much rather be splinched then dead. How many lives could be saved if there was an escape route? It may just save the lives of parents who refuse to leave their children because they cannot apparate. Not to mention, if a child can apparate away that is at least one less victim. _

_The Ministry refused to educate children in defense last year, instead focusing on "Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic, learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used, and placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use." There is a war coming; do we really want to send people out to fight unprepared?_

_In these dark and dangerous times, we need to be vigilant and we need to concern ourselves with the safety of all and we need to be educated properly._

* * *

Hedwig arrived late in the evening. Harry was surprised to see her with a note, as he had not asked her to wait for a response. He untied the ribbon and removed the parchment from her leg. He blinked disbelievingly at the note.

_Potter, _

_Not the brightest move sending your owl that is so easy to spot. Intelligent creature though. I tried to track her for several hours. She refused to lead me back to you. Have Remus contact me._

_Mad Eye _

"Moony ..."

"What is it?"

"MOONY..."

Remus came running into the room, "What's wrong Cub?"

"Look," he stated as he handed him the note.

"Right, well, I guess we need to revise that note to Moody." He reached over to pet the handsome bird. "Good job, Hedwig." He turned to Harry, "You know you really out to give her some extra treats."

Harry fussed over the owl giving her several treats as Remus retreated. "I'm sorry, Girl. I never thought this delivery would be a problem. I guess you'll have to wait till we go back to school to work. You did real good though, real good."


	29. Chapter 29: Stasis

Disclaimer: This wonderful world belongs to JK Rowling; it is not mine. Just my playground. Trust me, if I owned Remus Lupin he'd never leave my sight.

A/N: I apologize for the delay in updates. It obviously did not go as planned. Things are still crazy here, but I'll try to do better.

Chapter 29

Stasis

Dumbledore faced the wall, eyes unblinking staring vacantly, no remnant of the twinkle that was so often seen there. Fawkes trilled softly trying in vain to ease the burden of thoughts weighing so deep on the old man's mind. He couldn't help but wonder how things had gotten so out of control. What was worse there was no closing the Pandora's Box Harry had inadvertently opened.

The Boy-Who-Lived's statement ion the Quibbler had been unforeseen, as had the public outcry it had caused. It was almost as if no one had really considered that it was possible to appeal this decree beforehand. Moreover, the fact that the students could form Patronus' had not gone unnoticed. Mothers were swarming the ministry building lobby demanding their children be protected and allowed to protect themselves. Owls were delivering letters, for and against repeal, to the building so often that one of the muggle London news affiliates were reporting a disturbance in owl behavior. Fortunately, they were blaming a construction company's building site on the outskirts of the city.

Fudge had been so angry on the morning of the article he had come straight to the school to confront Dumbledore. He demanded Albus contain his charge immediately otherwise he would again be facing charges at the ministry. He was so irate that during his tirade, he had suddenly lost consciousness and spent the night in St. Mungo's under observation. The Order members had not acted much better.

The chaos that was Harry Potter becoming far more standard practice at number 4 Grimmauld place then anyone cared to admit. They were stunned at his blatant disregard for his own safety. First he pops up at St. Mungo's and now he all but took on the Ministry. He was playing a dangerous game especially with Fudge who lived and died by public opinion. They screamed, looked, and pouted at each other waiting for answers that they knew no of them had. As the owls flew in the window, they all held their breath. Could it get any worse?

* * *

Tonks popped into the now familiar clearing of the Black Lineage Cabin. She was surprised to find the clearing and porch vacant on such a beautiful day. She entered the cabin only to be surrounded by the wizards with wands drawn. She raised her hands, "I give up! I give up!"

Remus chuckled as her posturing. "Hello Tonks. We weren't expecting you to come right away."

"Ah, well, rather here then there at the moment. I think they've all gone mad." Tonks' hair turned a furious strain of blood red to emphasize her point.

Harry stifled a giggle. He knew his response would cause a bit of commotion. He wouldn't even say he didn't welcome it a bit. When he had regained control he smiled innocently at Tonks. "So, what brings you here?"

Tonks couldn't help it, she laughed. "Well, ya know, just in the neighborhood. Thought maybe I could fetch some breakfast…"

Harry smiled wryly continuing the banter. "Well ya know, Moony here make the best Pancakes this side of London."

"Really?" answered Tonks in mocked surprise. "Well then I guess we must be off to the kitchen to collect some…" She linked her arm in his and they waltzed into the kitchen as if nothing had occurred the previous day.

Harry and Tonks did manage to cajole Remus into making said pancakes. After breakfast, they adjourned to the living room. Just as Tonks was finally getting to the reasons behind her visit, she was startled by an anguished cry. She turned about only to find Harry crouched on the ground, holding, no cradling, his head. Remus' tortured moan "not again" was barely audible, as he pulled the boy onto his lap. Gone was the assured teenager that had been sitting with them; the small boy lying on floor looked more like a small abused child.

Harry groaned as he looked at the scene before him. Wormtail cowered on his knees on the floor in obvious pain in front of Harry.

"My Lord! I ... I had no way of knowing. I brought it to your attention as soon as"

"Do not lie to me!" Hissed Harry in a voice not his own. "I can always tell, Wormtail! You flinch every time you are in my presence but when you lie, the right eye ticks ever so..."

"No! My devotion to you has not wavered ..."

"Liar," breathed Harry. "You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go… Silence!"

Wormtail, who had been stammering incoherently, fell silent at once.

"All I need is a little information from you, Wormtail ... you will find out how he contacted this paper and why this particular paper, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldemort's wrath ..."

Wormtail muttered something so quietly that Harry could not make it out.

Harry opened his eyes very slowly. "Moony…"

"I'm here, Cub."

"He's angry, so angry…" Harry fell asleep then. Tonks, on the other hand, had never seen this. She stared in awe as he slept. She doubted she would sleep anytime soon.

* * *

Mr. Lovegood was ruing the day his daughter became friends or at least acquaintances with one Harry Potter. True, he had done more for sales of the Quibbler then any marketing campaign possibly could, but this was something he had never bargained for. The office had been entirely filled with post at least 4 feet high. He couldn't help but stare in shocked surprise that there were even that many owls in all of England. Had he been able to look through the letter, he would have realized there was not. The letters were from all over – England, Ireland, Scotland, even one from Egypt. He also wondered when the Quibbler became an editorial piece as apparently everyone and anyone had wanted to put in their two knuts about Harry's statement.

Although the Quibbler had not been able to put out extra editions due to their flooded offices, they had made quite a bundle on the rights to the statement. If fact, one antiques dealer had offered 50,000 galleons for the original in Harry's hand. Mr. Lovegood had given that offer quite a bit of thought, but decided if that was what it was worth now, then perhaps he would tuck it aside for a rainy day.


	30. Chapter 30: Catching One's Breath

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** A present for the holidays…. Enjoy.

Chapter 30

Catching One's Breath

Tonks and Remus sat uneasily in the self imposed silence. The boy lay still on the bed, breathing soft and shallow. Remus was clinging to Harry's hand, the pent up frustration, a combination of all of the things that had happened in the past few days and the helplessness he felt at the moment clearly written on the weathered lines of his face. Tonks sat next to the nearly distraught werewolf offering what little comfort she could by gently stroking his back while he gazed down at Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived fluttered his eyes after about fifteen minutes. They took I Moony and Tonks watching him intently. Harry offered a half-hearted smile, touched by their concern. He tied several times to speak but the screams that had torn from his throat had left him raw and barely able to speak. He took the offered glass of water and it allowed him to gasp out, "You guys worry too much. I'm okay … just tired."

Harry then drifted back to unconsciousness the glass of water still grasped in his hand. Remus breathed a sigh of relief, gently removed the glass, unnecessarily rearranged the blankets to cover Harry and motioned to Tonks to follow him from the room. They both drifted to the couch lost amid their own thoughts.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tonks whispered with a quiver in her voice.

Remus sighed. "I believe so, Dora. I take it you've never seen one of his … spells?"

Tonks shook her head not trusting her voice.

"Something isn't it?" Remus spat out unable to contain the bitterness in his voice. "I think all the stress of the last few days caught up with him and helped to lower his shielding. I suppose it doesn't help that he says that Voldemort is angry…" He trailed off unsure of what to say next.

Tonks took a good look at Remus and tentatively asked, "And you? How are you doing?"

Remus heaved a heavy breath. "Good question."

Tonks giggled softly. "And the answer?" She prodded.

"I don't know, Dora. I really don't know.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was beginning to hypothesize that he had wandered into a hell dimension. This was the fifteenth owl he had received in the past day and a half from Order members regarding the Dursleys. Three Order members adamantly refused to return to headquarters until the muggles were gone. They were not phrased as delightfully, however. He stared at all of the past headmasters portraits that were sitting in his office contemplating what to do next. It seemed that lately every time he thought he had a grasp on the situation things spiraled quickly out of control. He couldn't help but wonder if perhaps fate, destiny, or whatever god or goddess you believed in had written a different path and refused to even give him a clue. 

Albus sighed heavily. He knew it was his agitation and frustration at the helplessness he felt causing this line of thinking. However, this morose thinking was getting him nowhere and there were things to be done. He had to find a safe haven for the Dursleys away from Order headquarters. He had less then a month to find an adequate potions assistant. Yet, most importantly he needed to find Harry Potter and talk some sense into the boy.

* * *

Mikhail had returned to the cabin shortly after Harry had returned to sleep. He was able to retrieve the mail for Harry from the new post box, without any further difficulties – no 300 letters, no disappearing clerks. There was only one letter, a letter from Dumbledore. It sat on the center of the table Mikhail, Remus, and Tonks all having to struggle to resist the temptation of opening the letter. Remus paced the entire length of the cabin back and forth, while they half-heartedly discussed the events of the last few days. 

The solutions to most of their problems were not apparent. In spite of this, the disappearance of the clerk seemed to be Dumbledore's doing. Tonks reported that it coincided with a strange manifestation of George Shunpike who was wedged in the wards at Order Headquarters. Mikhail could not confirm the identity of the clerk, not having known him, but it seemed to be self-evident.

There was no word from the Ministry public or private regarding Harry's use of magic while being underage. The group debated the meaning of this, but Mikhail's theory seemed most likely. They were caving to public pressure, without actually repealing the underage magic law. Therefore, they had taken no action which would force the issue. There was nothing else to be done at the moment about this issue. It was simply wait and see.

The press had still not left the poor family they had visited alone. If fact, there was scattered rumors that Harry had appeared at the hospital to heal the girl. Mikhail and Remus were grateful at the added security for the family provided both by St. Mungo's and the Order. It seemed that Mad Eye had not told the Order that Hedwig made an appearance at the hospital to bring the letter of apology and some candy to the girls. At least Tonks had not been made aware of it.

Mikhail expressed his concern about the break though of the vision. He agreed that the stress of the last few days probably contributed to the fracturing of Harry's shields. Albeit a reasonable response, he still felt Harry would need to increase his training time. After all, it seemed unlikely that Harry's stress level would be lessening any time soon.

Suddenly Remus and Mikhail took off for the bedroom. Tonks glanced around the now empty room for a moment and then followed their trail. When she arrived at the door she smiled. Finally Harry had awaked. He was also being tortured by the vigilant care the two men were fawning over him. He shooed them away so he could rise and promised he was okay to walk and would meet them in the kitchen.

Harry entered the kitchen a bit groggy but otherwise fine. The silence echoed as no one was quite sure what to say. Finally, Harry laughed hollowly, "Talking about me or something?"

Remus answered softly. "No cub, not really … just been waiting for you to take a look at this."

He handed her the envelope with the familiar emerald green writing and loopy handwriting. Harry unconsciously held his breath as he opened the letter.


	31. Chapter 31: Correspondences Circumscript...

**Chapter 31**

**Correspondences Circumscription**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is not my playground, just my dreamscape.

**A/N:** Per the many request for the letter, here ya go. Happy New Year :-)

Someone asked about ships, I'm thinking H/G, Ron & Hermione just seem made for each other too me. Honestly though I can take just about any ship except Cho (This is my warning to those of you, if there are any, who are Harry/Cho fans … I can definitely see a broom accident in her future.)

::smiles brightly:: Well it sees I need to get my act together as I only have until 7/16/2005 to finish this. I would hate it if all my work becomes obsolete. (Hopefully she has the hint about Cho too! G )

Forgive me for my limited American knowledge. I tried, even looked it up. G

* * *

Harry took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he would find. As he began to tear the edges slowly, Tonks ripped the letter from his grasp with sudden memories of George beginning suspended in the ward at Grimmauld Place. She gave a lopsided grin and handed the envelope to Remus. "Can't be too careful."

Remus sighed knowing but hating the fact that she was right and tore into the envelope. Everyone in the kitchen held their breath only to breathe again when two sheets of parchment, one written in the same emerald green and another more in a formal bolded black were the only things that fell out of the envelope.

Harry carefully picked up the parchment and took another heaving breath and began reading.

_My Dearest Harry, _

_I am afraid that I must again apologize for an old man's mistakes. It seems a have failed you yet again by underestimating the power of youthful exuberance. I do have your best interest at heart, Harry. I may not have always been the best mentor, but I have endeavored to prepare you for the fate that lies ahead. It is fortunate then that Remus has chosen to act on behalf of your welfare. I am honored to be your counsel, and to share that position as required. I would like to meet with you when you return to Hogwarts to discuss this further. _

_It is also of great benefit to all of us that you have come to see your destiny and embrace it. I have always tried to instill in my students ability as well as a craving for knowledge. Thus, I am pleased to see that you have taken such a forthright interest in your education. To that end, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and yourself have proven yourselves worthy of a quest for knowledge on several occasions when the need arose. Moreover, I believe you all have the maturity level necessary to provide access to more sensitive materials. Nonetheless, should any such knowledge be abused, for example, Polyjuice potion, your access would need to be revoked._

_I will remind you however that practicing magic as an underage student is not permitted. Therefore, I can only assume that you are studying theory versus practical lessons. As such, I would like to recommend to you Wilbert Slinkhard's Advanced Defensive Magical Theory and Auror Defensive Training and Theory. _

_I must say I am quite curious regarding your request for a tester rather then a tutor in Occlumency. I had hoped that you would see the importance of this realm of study. Furthermore, it is not an area of expertise easily learned without practical experience and there are few with the skills necessary to teach this skill. Perhaps, we could discuss the request further upon your return to Hogwarts. _

_I am also delighted in your choice of tutors. Remus is of course well versed in all types of general defense. Moreover, Alastor is an excellent mentor. I would note however, he has not taken a student in many a year. If he has agreed to grace you with his knowledge, I can only assume he sees the same potential for greatness I see in you. Be mindful of the respect you have earned. I see no problem with allowing these men access to the school as advisers. I would need to have notification of anyone else prior to entering the grounds, if only to ensure the safety of all students._

_I have also spoken to Professor McGonagall in regards to your request for Animagus training. She has agreed to meet with the three of you to discuss this further, but will not agree to train you, should it even be possible until she speaks with all of you further. _

_As per your requests for the school year, I can certainly acquiesce to most of these. Your classes will be scheduled as you desired. You are eligible for NEWT level classes of Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts and this information has been passed onto Professor McGonagall, your head of house. _

_It is a pleasure to note that you have found your time with Firenze worthwhile. He shall be gracing us with his presence once again, teaching the sixth and seventh year divination classes. This too shall be added to your course load. I have also taken the liberty of informing Firenze your requested his class personally. _

_I have also acquired a Potions apprentice. His name is Bret Michael Sychak. He has the skills required for making of the Wolfsbane potion. In addition, he has no particular aversion to making it. In spite of this, it will be up to the parties involved to come the terms of any agreement. Moreover, Professor Sychak will be available for tutoring each evening in his potions lab from after supper until 10 pm. Should you choose to utilize this time to acquaint yourself with the NEWT potions curriculum, it would be to your benefit. As your friend Hermione could tell you, formal classes are not required in order to sit for OWL or NEWT examinations. _

_The Defense Association that you started last year will be formally introduced to the student body as a study club. However, it will be limited to no more then 35 students. This should accommodate your students from last year as well as allow for some replacements for the ones that have graduated as well as anyone who does not desire to participate. You will be entirely responsible for the club, managing, organizing, etc. A faculty monitor will not be necessary. You may continue to use the Room of Requirement for this purpose. Moreover, you may use this room for tutoring sessions. As it has not been used for many a year at Hogwarts, it is available; likewise, it may be able to provide you with materials that may not otherwise be easily accessible. _

_In addition, there will be a Defense Assistant, Liam Roarke, as well who will be available from after supper until 10pm for students wishing to brush up on their techniques. He will offer a special session twice a week on techniques. I agree whole heartedly with your concept. One session will be for fifth year and above and the other for fourth year and below. These sessions will be tailored to the skills of practical self defense as appropriate to their skill level. I would hope you would be amenable to anyone that Professor Roarke feel could benefit from your group. _

_Finally, all educational decrees have been revoked. This would include your quidditch ban. Although, I should point out this position now belongs to Miss Weasley and you would need to try out for any position on the team. Professor McGonagall was pleased to hear of your inquiries about the team. _

_I have done my best to answer your concerns and guide you through the academics needed to further guide you on your path. I have also enclosed your OWL results. I thought you might be anxious to have them._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

The smile that had graced Harry's face as he realized all the demands within Dumbledore's power had been granted faded as he nervously eyed the paper on the floor. Slowly, he picked it up and began reading. He passed the letter from Dumbledore to Remus and Mikhail who were anxiously awaiting the outcome.

_Harry James Potter_

_Care of Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Scotland_

_Mr. Potter:_

_Congratulations. You have completed your Ordinary Wizarding Level exams. Your results are as follows:_

_Astronomy - Acceptable_

_Astronomy- Theory - Acceptable_

_Astronomy - Practical - Acceptable_

_Care of Magical Creatures - Outstanding_

_Care of Magical Creatures -Theory - Outstanding_

_Care of Magical Creatures - Practical - Outstanding_

_Charms - Exceeds Expectations_

_Theory - Exceeds Expectations_

_Practical - Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts - Outstanding_

_Theory - Outstanding_

_Practical - Outstanding_

_Divination - Acceptable_

_Theory - Poor_

_Practical - Acceptable_

_Herbology - Acceptable_

_Theory - Acceptable_

_Practical - Acceptable_

_History of Magic - Dreadful_

_Theory - Dreadful_

_Practical - N/A_

_Potions - Exceeds Expectations_

_Theory - Exceeds Expectations_

_Practical - Outstanding_

_Transfiguration - Outstanding_

_Theory - Exceeds Expectations_

_Practical - Outstanding_

_Congratulations, you have received a total of 8 O.W.L.s._

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

Harry whooped with joy, 8 OWLs! He couldn't believe it. This was turning out to be a good day after all. Looking up at the shocked faces on his new "family" he thrust out the paper he was holding, as if they could read it while he was hopping about the room. Yes, this wasn't such a bad day after all.


	32. Chapter 32: End of Days

**Chapter 32**

**End of Days**

**A/N: **I answered the question about pairings because it was asked several times but this is by no way a romance story, it will be one of the last things on Harry's to-do list pardon the pun. Though, let's face it a 16 year old boy with no amorous tendencies is a bit creepy not to mention completely unrealistic; but baring some psychotic muse dousing the entire story in a wicked love potion there will be no bed hoping here … (personally I think that should be saved for Buffy fan fic, specifically naked Spike & Angel – yum – but hey we're way off topic now.)

**Reviewers: **I know I don't usually do this but I couldn't resist. Forgive me my vices.

**Sr1918** – Wow! I think someone has really captured my thought process & I must say that's a bit scary … I hope you keep reading, I'd love to see your comments about the ending. (Ahh, if only the rest of the story flowed as easily) … BTW, super-witch pissed me off too G .

**Altariel4** – I'll warn you now my following of quidditch is not nearly extensive as my ability to perceive conspiracy everywhere, but I shall do my best.

**kadede** – Thanx. Nice to know my sadistic, irreverent and occasionally tacky humor is sometimes appreciated; it all too often gets me into trouble.

::chuckles softly:: Such evil thoughts! I was honestly expecting more, huh? posts… Thanx to you all!

* * *

The astonishment of Dumbledore's acquiescence took several days to wear off. They all, in particular Remus, were leery of taking the olive tree branch Dumbledore had seemingly offered at face value. He had spent entirely too much time stirring the kettle to manipulate things to be seen completely without motive. However, the momentary abatement was something both Harry and his studies desperately needed. His Occlumency training was going splendidly. There had been no repeat performance of the break through vision which Mikhail attributed to the stress Harry had been placed under. Moreover, he was barely receiving twinges from his scar since committing himself to his routine of morning and evening cleansing. Harry also continued working on his other studies for several hours each afternoon, as Mikhail and Remus were in Moony's own words "children of Luna" and therefore they should not be expected to work mornings.

Harry's other studies were, at least according to Remus, on par with Newt level, with his DADA on par with a first year auror. Harry hoped but rather doubted Moody would be pleased when they met for their first tutoring session after he returned to Hogwarts. Mikhail and Remus pondered about the significance of their observations, but unfortunately had no viable theories as to why Harry continually performed exceedingly well with difficult spell work, while some of the basic levels proved to be the most problematic for him. They had decided not to mention it to Harry but simply monitor the situation as they had no desire to further aggravate the situation by creating a self-fulfilling prophecy. Remus privately speculated that perhaps the poor care of the Dursleys had stunted some of Harry's magical potential.

Surprisingly, just thinking about returning to Hogwarts put a damper on his mood. For the first time in his life, Harry did not look forward to returning to a place that less the two months ago he considered his only home. Harry had never enjoyed his time during holiday, except for this year. The cabin was his home and he was loathe to give it up easily. He could not in good conscience not return to Hogwarts though, no matter how tempting. Harry feared what would commotions would ensue should he for all intents and purposes vanish. It could easily put anyone he associated with in harms way, especially Ron and Hermione. They would be the first strike should someone be trying to find him. At least during the holiday, he was expected not to be seen.

Harry's musing led to an almost melancholy mood throughout the last days of summer. Harry had begun to wonder how to plans for the upcoming battle. As much as he wished to face Voldemort alone, and protect all those he held close to his heart, Harry knew he would need help. Especially with Voldemort revealed so to speak, the war would truly begin. Harry's heart wept for the innocents that would be lost, as well as his love ones that would have to fight until he was ready. Remus and Mikhail both noticed his introspective moments and did their best to get him out of his funk to little or no avail.

Before they even realized it, the full moon was upon them. Tonks, still playing both sides of the fence, agreed to keep Harry company. Swinging the time off, however, was not an easy task, when Kinsley heard she wanted off on the full moon, he questioned her for over an hour. Fortunately, it fell on a weekend and she pleaded a cousin's wedding, which was true. She neglected to tell him, she would not be on the guests list, however.

This full moon was the last of the doses of Wolf-bane Remus and Mikhail had available from Snape. It would be urgent to get in touch with Bret Sychak as soon as possible. Remus would contact him to make arrangements for the following month. Mikhail had already heard of his prowess with potions, in fact he had received only good reports on the man so they were hopeful it would not be an issue. They were still trying to get some information about the Liam Roarke mentioned. Apparently, he had been recruited straight from the Emerald isle and there was little known about him here. It would take a few days to make the appropriate contacts.

* * *

After Mr. Lovegood unburied his office, he resumed the Quibbler printing schedule. The Quibbler continued to report on the actions, or rather lack there of by the ministry. He reconciled the correspondence by adding an "On The Front" section where he printed not only letters of concern he had received, but any factual information received from the Ministry.

Nevertheless, the Ministry was also loathe to give out information. Even though You-Know-Who's return had been announced last June, there had been little done in the general population to provide additional security measures. There was no official comment on the underage magic question, nor any change in the licensing of apparition. Though the attacks contributed to His return were few and far between, most parents of school age children were terrified. They were the generation that had survived through You-Know-Who's reign last time, most with the scars both emotional and physical to prove it.

Given the lack of information from the ministry, parents were concerned about the security of their children. Minus a pamphlet on how to protect yourself and some sweeping comments from Minister Fudge regarding how the Ministry was on top of the problem, there was little noticeable effort being made. Citizens, parents and departments alike were all clamoring to find out what was being done to protect the students and general population. As term started in less then two weeks, there was a great deal of trepidation of heading to Diagon Alley to get supplies and the transportation available to Hogwarts. Owl order business was booming. However, thus far, no alternative transportation arrangements had been made available.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was growing more and more apprehensive. The children hadn't emerged from their self imposed exile in almost five hours. One would think Ron's stomach alone would be incentive enough for them to appear. What she did not realize was that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had taken Harry's gift to heart. The revelation of the loophole in the underage magic law had not gone unexploited. Admittedly it took quite a bit of persuasion for Hermione, not to mention two full days of magic by Ginny and Ron with no repercussions, but the three had been practicing magic nearly everyday since they realized they could.

Hermione's organizational skills had proven their worth yet again. She set a tough schedule; then again there was little else to do at headquarters for the underage occupants unless one wanted to entertain the Dursleys. They practiced anything they thought might be useful – transfiguration, charms, even a little potions much to Ron's disgust. He had been celebrating his lack of an Outstanding OWL in potions since he received his results. Even with the grueling agenda, the three were surprised at how much they had learned in such a short period.

* * *

Two days before the Hogwart's Express was scheduled to leave. Harry, Remus, Mikhail, and Tonks sat down to review all their plans for the upcoming year. Remus suggested it was time to give Dumbledore Mikhail's name and prepare a study schedule for Harry as well as his friends should they choose to participate. They also decided to contact Moody to set up a schedule as soon as possible.

Remus also noted he would need the morning the next day to get a few things together. He needed to put a few of his contingency plans into effect. He had no desire to leave any of them vulnerable to attack from the Order or Voldemort. Remus had already purchased a small home in Hogsmeade under a pseudonym and made arrangements to move himself and Mikhail in on September 1. This way they would be close to Harry without falling under Dumbledore's domain. Remus was guilt-ridden at leaving the Order's campaign to others even though he felt that perhaps the best service he could perform for the wizarding world was to keep Harry well protected.


	33. Chapter33: D Day

**Chapter 33**

**D - Day**

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: ::sighs:: Just a little disappointed no one agreed with the naked Spike and Angel …. ::Wicked grin:: Ah well, more for me then ….

* * *

Chaos reigned in the Black Lineage Cabin. Between getting Harry packed for school, and Remus and Mikhail packed for Hogsmeade, the cabin was a complete disaster. Harry smiled wryly. It reminded him a bit of the chaos of the Weasley family getting ready to leave for Hogwarts. He missed all of them, especially Ron and Hermione. It had been too long since he had seen or heard from them. He had not spent this much time away from them since he had begun Hogwarts. He imagined he was in for a good telling off from both of them for not staying in touch more often. 

Harry quite honestly wasn't even sure of what to tell them. The prophecy still lingered in his mind, and he knew that Hermione would be absolutely dying to know. But his talk with Remus, allowed him to speculate on the doubt that it might be him. But then, what about Neville. Certainly he had the right to know about it since it possibly could refer to him. Perhaps, he should tell them about the summer he had spent with Remus. The extra training he had done. Perhaps, he should just tell them everything. He sighed. No closer to a decision.

This summer was definitely a new experience for Harry. He actually enjoyed most of it. Well perhaps that was over stating it, but it was by far the best summer he had ever had. He felt melancholy over returning to Hogwarts. Given that he had always been excited to return to school, he felt his dismal mood deepen even further.

This was their last evening, Remus treated them to a sumptuous dinner of all of Harry's favorite things, including treacle pudding. Mikhail and Remus finished up the last of their packing. Harry had finished his this afternoon. They settled down for a last mug of hot chocolate to toast their summer together. Then finally headed off for bed.

It took a long while to get started the next morning. They were up early, but somehow they still seemed to have a great deal to do. Remus was reluctant to allow Harry to travel by the train given the security issues both from Voldemort and Dumbledore. He privately wondered whether he would be arrested on the train platform. He certainly did not need that type of scene to add to Harry's worries. Remus could feel his anxiety about returning to school rolling off Harry in waves.

As they discussed the issue of getting Harry to school, they were startled by a large crash on the front porch. Remus drew his wand and cautiously opened the door. He smiled softly as the stealthy auror, also known as Tonks, removed herself ever so delicately from the stair she had somehow managed to get her foot caught in. Her hair flushed crimson to match her embarrassed expression.

She grinned up at the doorway. "Wotcher Harry, Remus."

Remus bit in a laugh, "'Ello, Tonks. What brings you here this morning?"

She smiled mischievously. "Oh, you know, just in the neighborhood…"

Remus chuckled and spoke in a whisper loud enough for Tonks to hear, "And the staircase apparently."

"Remus." Tonks growled playfully.

"Moony." Harry said in warning, then lost his internal battle and began laughing.

Remus helped Tonks up and they all headed into the kitchen to grab a quick bite while they talked. "So, Dora what exactly are you doing here?"

She tilted her head and looked at him closely, "Well Remmy…". She then turned her attention to the matter at hand. "You see my assignment for the day is to go to Kings Cross and wait to see if Harry arrives and if he does to provide him with a bit of extra security until he gets on the train. So I figured, I'd stop by and get the heads up."

Remus winced at the nickname but said absolutely nothing. "I see. Do you have any idea what they are planning at the station?"

Tonks shrugged. "Not really. I know there will be order members galore to protect the students, but that's about …. Oh bloody hell, I ripped my favorite shirt." She finished as she looked at the three inch gash in the hem of her Weird Sisters t-shirt.

Remus nodded. "Well then, I guess we better get ready to get on our way."

Remus informed Tonks they would arrive by portkey straight onto platform nine and three quarters at exactly 10:45. She nodded and told them she'd see them soon and headed out for her post. They finished pulling all of their things together and met up in the living area. Remus pulled Harry to the side and handed him a small package, motioning for him to open it. It contained a simple chain with a golden stag charm on it. Harry smiled at the gift.

"Thanks, Moony, but what's the occasion…"

"Harry it's a portkey. It's keyed to bring you here should anything go wrong. Just close your hand over it and whisper Prongs." He paused a moment. "It just seemed appropriate, since you seemed to designate him as your protector," referencing Harry's Patronus.

"Also, I wanted to give you this back." He handed Harry the mirror Sirius had given to him. It was whole again. Remus took note of the tears glistening in Harry's eyes. "I know, Cub but I wanted you to have quick, easy access to someone should you need it. I respelled it and it took a bit of searching but I found my old one. It really was one of Sirius' better ideas. Just so you are sure, they can not be tracked, nor will anyone be able to listen in unless you key them in. I also found Peter's mirror and I want you to take that as well. Maybe give it to McGonagall, Hermione, whoever you think you may most need to talk too."

Remus looked about, trying to lighten the mood. "So, are we already to take off?"

Harry grinned and Mikhail nodded. Remus held out a strange looking rock Harry suspected was a former paperweight. "Here we go…"

Harry felt the familiar hook just behind his navel and jerked forward. His feet left the ground and he felt himself speeding forward swiftly, his finger stuck to the rock. Just as suddenly, his feet slammed into the floor on the platform. He lost his balance and staggered into Moony and promptly fell over. Harry looked up; Moony and Mikhail were still standing, and choking back their laughter.

Remus had barely helped Harry to his feet when he was knocked to the floor again in a blaze of red-headed glory. Harry gasped for breath as he toppled over again, this time with Ginny Weasley lying on top of him. "Oh Harry, we've been so worried…."

Harry was about to rise when he saw Hermione and Ron barreling towards him and thought better of it. They too enveloped him. The force knocked the wind out of him and Harry began to wonder if by the time he finished his greetings that every inch of him would be aching as though it had been beaten. Harry couldn't even make out what they were saying as they were all speaking, well shouting at once. Finally, one voice rose above all the others, "Harry Potter how dare you make us worry so. I don't know what you were thinking…"

Harry looked up sheepishly at the worried face of Molly Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, er, I didn't, I mean, I couldn't…."

Before Harry could utter some sort of excuse he found himself encircled in Molly's arms. She whispered softly in his ear, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Harry smiled softly. "Yes M'am."

Harry looked around at all the people he knew and cared about and he realized that this was home. Not Hogwarts, not the Cabin, certainly not Privet Drive. These people were what was important and where he felt safe, secure, needed. He finally understood the phrase, home is where the heart is.

Harry smiled and waved goodbye to the adults, taking a moment to wish Moony a special goodbye. He chuckled softly as Ginny and Hermione lead him on the train refusing to let go of his hands, as if he might disappear if they didn't have hold of him.


	34. Chapter 34: On The Way To See The Wizard

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N:chuckles softly: I never realized so many people were interested in Harry's sex life or lack there of… Last time… this is not a shipper's story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34

**On the Way to See the Wizard**

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione quickly followed by Ron set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full. Luckily, the one at the very end of the train had Neville and Luna in it. They invited the quartet to join them.

"Good," said Hermione. "Ginny, Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage soon."

Harry smiled brightly. "Congratulations, Ginny. A prefect, huh? I guess Fred and George were disappointed…"

Ginny groaned. "Don't I know it. They spent half of their time telling me to hand in my badge before it was too late to be redeemed."

Hermione looked to Harry and stated imperiously, "You will be letting us know what's going on when we get back right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Hermione."

She acquiesced and lead the way to the prefect's carriage, Ron and Ginny hurrying after her. Harry shook his head. Some things never change, he thought.

Harry looked to Neville. "So, Neville. How was your summer? Good?"

Neville bobbed his head. "Yeah. I got a new wand, too. Mr. Olivander told Gram that my Dad's old one wasn't suited to me at all. He thinks it may have been some of the reason for all my troubles. Hopefully, this one will be much better. I can't wait to try it."

Harry grinned at his excitement. "Maybe Hermione should look out then." He turned to his other companion. "How 'bout you Luna? How was your summer?"

Luna gazed up at him a serene expression on her face. "Daddy and I went to Sweden this summer but were unable to catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Harry smiled softly and returned her gaze. "Maybe next time."

She shrugged and went back to reading. Harry settled down in the seat trying to figure out just what to tell his friends. Surely, they had some idea of what was going on, but he had no idea if they knew of the power struggle going on in regards to him. He was also a bit concerned at what Hermione's reaction would be to the rift with Dumbledore. He knew she always had a weakness for authority figures, but hopefully Umbridge had done something to cure her of her absolute belief in authority figures always being right. Harry was still musing in his thoughts when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny arrived back in the compartment. Before they even sat down Hermione turned to Harry"Where have you been? What happened? What's going on"

Ron chuckled. "Geez, Hermione at least let him answer a question before you throw another at him."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Fine. Where have you been?"

Harry blinked a bit unnerved by her tone. "Er, I can't TELL you where I've been but I've stayed with Remus. I had a blow-up at my aunt's and Remus came and got me."

"What do you mean you can't tell us" Ron blurted out.

"Think Ron." Hermione snapped. "The order couldn't FIND him and he can't TELL you..."

"Fidelius..." Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded. He fidgeted under their gaze and searched his mind desperately trying to think of how to change the subject.

He brightened suddenly and smiled mischievously." So Ron, you get my note"

Ron smiled widely. "I sure did." Then he added indignantly"I can't believe they never told us. We could have been practicing all last summer. We at least got to do some mag–"

"Ron." Hermione interrupted loudly, tilting her head to indicate Neville and Luna.

Harry sighed. "I'm sure they won't rat you out Hermione. Relax."

Neville looked at the rest of them confused; Luna seemed oblivious to the conversation around her, instead focusing on the upside-down Quibbler in her lap.

Not to be deterred, Hermione pieced a glare at Harry. "So? What exactly is going on, Harry?"

He winced under her stare. "Er, what do you mean?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry!"

It amazed Harry that while Hermione guarded her secrets so closely apparently his were free game. "Er, okay … I needed to get away from everything, Moony helped me … Can I tell you the rest when we can be somewhere a bit more private?"

He looked to Neville. "You too, and Luna if you want. You guys have already risked your lives for this … you deserve to know…"

Hermione looked at him closely. Ron had finally had enough. "Leave him alone, Hermione. Later." Determined to change the subject he turned to Neville, "So, mate, how was you holiday?"

Ginny stifled a giggle at Ron's handling of Hermione and her put out look. As Neville began to answer Ron the tension that had been present since Harry made an appearance finally eased. They continued to make small talk for a bit until the door to their compartment opened. They all readied themselves, placing their hands lightly on their wands anticipating their visitor. Dean and Seamus stopped suddenly as they noted each and every person in the compartment was armed and ready.

"Yikes," Dean noted. "Now I know why we don't usually visit during the train ride…" Dean joked trying to lighten the tension in the atmosphere.

Ginny graced him with a brilliant smile much to Ron's dismay. "Sorry," she said, "You weren't who we were expecting."

"And who might that be?" Seamus asked wondering why they were all so on edge.

"Malfoy." Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry said all at once then they broke down in laughter.

"Oh." Seamus replied knowingly.

"The git stops by every train ride." Ron muttered.

Hermione chuckled nodding in agreement. "True, it seems so it wouldn't be the Hogwarts Express without his visit."

"Damn ferret." Ron muttered under his breath.

Dean looked somber. "The tension in here is almost as bad as it is at my house. My mother has been ranting since the rotten ministry sent that pamphlet out. I'm smart enough not to tell my parents anything about what is going on in the wizarding world, and they go and send something like that out. To say it came as quite a shock… She almost didn't let me come back to Hogwarts. How 'bout you Hermione? How'd your parents react?"

Hermione smiled. "I collected the pamphlet before they saw it. They know there is some prejudices in the wizarding world, that's about it and I don't plan on enlightening them."

Dean chuckled a bit and nodded. "Good plan." He looked towards Ginny, "Want to join us in our compartment so we can catch up?"

She smiled and got up to join them. Harry felt a pang in his stomach when Ginny left. He hoped that the cart would arrive soon. He must be hungry.

Just as the friends were settling back down, the compartment opened yet again. Harry and the others let go of their wands when the bubble-gum pink hair appeared. He smiled, "Hello Tonks.."

"Where have you been? Do you realize how much time was spent looking for you? I need you up front now!" Harry blinked taken aback from her rant until he remembered that she was not supposed to know where he had been.

Everyone in the compartment seemed taken aback at Tonks' strictness. Her demeanor was far from the happy-go-lucky auror that they usually faced. Harry got up slowly and allowed Tonks to march him to his doom. To his surprise Professor McGonagall herself was waiting for Harry in the first compartment.

"I don't suppose you will tell me where you have been all holiday, Potter?' she inquired.

"No, Professor. I can't," said Harry stiffly.

"Can't? What do you mean, can't?"

He held his breath a moment as she looked him over.

"Well you seem in better health then you usually do upon your return. Come in here, Potter."

He followed her inside the compartment. The door closed automatically behind him.

Professor McGonagall sat down, still watching Harry closely. Then she said, "Sit down and have a biscuit, Potter."

Harry stared a moment and sat down. Her tone so reminiscent of last year, Harry was beginning to wonder what happened to their brusque, strict Head of House.

"Potter, you need to be careful. If word of your going missing reached the public, it could have dire consequences. You do realize that like it or not you are a symbol to the Wizarding World?"

Harry swallowed. " I didn't ask for…"

"That is irrelevant, Potter, asked for or not, it remains a fact."

Her tone softened a bit. "I understand that your relatives are not remotely the ideal living arrangement, but might not it have been better to let someone know you were going to be missing?"

"I didn't know. It wasn't something I planned on," he snapped back. "Besides, do you really think Dumbledore would have let me leave?"

McGonagall said nothing but pushed the tin of biscuits towards him. Harry marveled at the silence his Professor emitted. Finally, she responded, "I don't suppose so. We shall see what he has to say when we arrive at the castle. I am to escort you immediately to his office."

Harry humped and got up to go.

"Potter, I need to keep you in eyesight until we arrive."

She startled a bit at the hostility in his gaze.

"Potter … Harry, please, sit down. I understand your reluctance but understand my position as well."

Harry grumbled a bit but then looked to McGonagall.

"I'm sorry you were placed in the middle of all this, Professor."

She gave him a half-smile. "Have another biscuit, Potter."


	35. Chapter 35: The Wonderful Wizards at Hog...

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Reviewers: **

**Tilly Jeanne**: You were close. :grin:

**All**: I was planning on editing this chapter tomorrow, but wow 7 reviews in a few hours, I figured I owed it to you all now.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35

**The Wonderful Wizards at Hogwarts**

Harry and Professor McGonagall spent the next two and a half hours in an amiable if tense silence. Harry had nothing to do but stew in his thoughts. He was having difficulty believing that he hadn't even made it to Hogwarts before being singled out, yet again. Though the more he thought about it, he realized it should have been expected. No way was Dumbledore going to give up that easily and let Harry run his own life.

Had he not been so wrapped up in his thoughts, Harry would have realized the sly glances that McGonagall kept giving him. She was amazed at the changes in Harry. He seemed relaxed and confident, something she had not seen since before the Triwizard Tournament. For the first time since he had come to Hogwarts, he was dressed in appropriately sized muggle clothing rather then the whale sized rags he was constantly wearing. Also, this was the first time he had returned to Hogwarts looking fit and taken care of. He actually seemed healthy, filled out and a bit taller then when she had seen him last. Regardless of what had occurred this summer, it had certainly been good for Harry.

When they arrived at the castle, McGonagall hurried Harry into a carriage that was waiting right at the station exit for them. He didn't even get to see his friends exit the train before he was bound for the castle. Harry felt a pang of grief when he saw the Thestrals. He missed Sirius. All in all this year was not turning out to be any better then last year and he hadn't even made it to the castle yet.

As soon as the carriage stopped McGonagall ushered Harry past the double oak front doors into the Entrance Hall. Just as quickly, she escorted him up to Dumbledore's office. They were at the stone gargoyle within minutes.

"Fizzing Whizzbee," said McGonagall and the stone gargoyle jumped aside. The wall behind it split open. He entered but Harry stopped dead at the bottom of the spiral staircase. He could hear a man screeching louder a barn yard owl. "I demand that you do something about this immediately. I will not have him running amuck making wily nily statements to the public…"

McGonagall gave him a nudge in order to get him to move up the rest of the staircase. She rapped with the griffin knocker then entered pulling Harry along will her. The office was full of people. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk; his expression was serene although the frown line in his forehead was quite pronounced. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, was trembling with rage and pacing backwards and forwards like a caged tiger, apparently immensely displeased with the situation. Dawlish and another auror, Harry presumed, with short dark hair he did not recognize, were standing on the sidelines. Percy Weasley stayed close to Fudge just waiting to be of service. Harry couldn't help but wonder how he gracefully managed not to get trampled on by the minister. Perhaps, some of the Weasley quidditch genes were buried in Percy after all. Even the portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses were alert and watching.

Before Harry even entered the office fully, Fudge was raging at him. "How dare you boy? Who do you think you are? Questioning the Ministry … telling far fetched lies … It was bad enough with the Sirius Black thing and the tournament… this must stop…"

McGonagall and Dumbledore cringed at the fury and outright hatred plastered across Harry's face. Dumbledore sent Harry a warning look, but that only seemed to enrage Harry further.

"You're lucky that the Ministry only gave you a warning regarding that magic use …" Fudge continued unaware.

"Lucky public opinion sided with me, more likely," Harry muttered angrily.

"What was that speak up, boy!"

"I said, No, I was lucky public opinion sided with me. So tell me, Minister," Harry sneered. "Made any headway in getting the underage magic statute repealed? Allowing students to defend themselves?"

"There has always been an exemption for defense," Fudge snapped.

"Unless the Ministry are the ones who initiate the dementor attack in the first place or is it just if the minister doesn't like you, that you face the full Wizengamot Court."

Fudge turned purple in rage, "I am the Minister of Magic, how dare you insult me?"

Harry just snorted. Dumbledore and McGonagall were glaring at him but surprisingly Dumbledore didn't interrupt. "Potter." McGonagall warned when she realized that Albus was not going to correct Harry.

"Dumbledore," Fudge spat. "It is obvious you can do nothing to deter him. I demand you call this boy's guardian here immediately, Patricia is it?"

"Petunia," Dumbledore corrected absentmindedly. "However, there might be a bit of difficulty with that at the moment."

"I don't care what she is doing; you tell her she needs to be here to answer for her charge."

Dumbledore's face seemed a bit drawn. "You see, Cornelius, young Harry here petitioned for a change of guardianship in the muggle world. It was granted."

Fudge sputtered, "H-he what?"

"Yes, it seems Mr. Potter here has been quite active this holiday."

"Well, get Arthur here then…someone needs to deal with this boy's disrespect for authority."

"Arthur?" McGonagall asked while Percy paled. The last thing he needed was his family even more involved with Harry Potter.

"Yes, certainly it was the Weatherbee's who got custody."

Harry's laugh interrupted the conversation. "It's Weasley, sir." He sneered. "Your assistant there used to be on of them and Arthur Weasley is a department head, one would think you could get it right."

Fudge sputtered incoherently while Harry continued. "Besides, my guardian isn't him. Though I have to admit I'm having second thoughts now, I'd have loved to seen Aunt Petunia's face if you had brought her here."

Everyone gasped at his audacity. Harry chuckled. "Come on, with the way the Dursleys treated me, with the way YOU ALL have treated me," looking directly at Dumbledore, "You deserve no respect from me or my guardian."

Fudge glared at Harry as though an Avada Kedavra could shoot from his eyes. "Well, then who is it, boy?"

Harry smiled smugly. "Remus … Remus Lupin."

Fudge looked fiercely at Dumbledore. "How could you let this happen?"

Dumbledore smiled for the first time that evening. "Well, Cornelius, as you and even Mr. Potter here, have seen fit to inform me, unless it is education related it is not my concern. I see little I could have done to stop it. It is the Ministry that typically handles these types of things is it not…"

Fudge looked smug. "Then we'll simply have him declared as a ward of the Ministry."

Harry walked straight up to Fudge leaving but an inch between them. This got the Aurors attention as they tried to flank Fudge. Harry noted with satisfaction that aurors present or not, Fudge flinched.

"You do that and I'll leave the wizarding world forever." He turned to face Dumbledore, "And I do mean forever. By the time Voldemort got to me, I'm sure there would be no Ministry or Hogwarts to worry about."

Harry almost laughed at Fudge for flinching. "Oh for Merlin's sake, it's a name…"

Harry felt a tingling in his mind and realized Dumbledore was using Legilimency on him. He slammed his blocks into place but did allow Dumbledore to discern that he was telling the truth. He wanted no mistake about this and did not want to be cornered by the Headmaster every so often. This needed to be ended now.

"Do we understand each other, sir?" Harry sneered.

Dumbledore nodded, trying to contain his surprise at both the bitterness and meaning of Harry's words. Meanwhile, Fudge was blabbing endlessly in the background, demanding to know why he should care that Potter would leave the Wizarding world?

"Cornelius," Dumbledore spoke trying to salve this conversation. "Imagine what the public would say if they believed you ran the Boy-Who-Lived out of his school and the wizarding world all together."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, as Professor McGonagall said earlier, Like it or not I'm a symbol in the wizarding world. Pretty popular at the moment too, if my mail slip up this summer was any indication…"

Fudge sputtered. "This isn't over!" he shouted as he stormed out of the office. The aurors and Percy had to run to keep up with the Minster.

Dumbledore sighed and rested back in his chair. He looked at Harry pointedly. "So this is how it is to be between us, Harry?"

"Only if you try to interfere in my personal affairs, Professor." Harry retorted.

McGonagall gasped; somehow more offended that Harry would speak this way to the headmaster then the way he spoke to the minister. "Mr. Potter," she cried indignantly.

"It is alright Minerva, I suppose I deserved that."

"Harry placed a piece of parchmant directly in front of Dumbledore. "Yes, sir, you did."

"Very well, Harry. I will try to win back you trust. But for now, we have a feast we are very late for."

Harry suppressed a snort and headed out of the office.

As soon as the gargoyle closed, Minerva spoke. "Albus, what is wrong with the boy? He seemed fine, if not a bit annoyed at being babysat but nothing like … like this."

Dumbledore handed her the parchment. "Mr. Potter has a great many things to be angry about at the moment. We shall give him some time to heal. Come Minerva, let us get to the feast before there is not any feast to attend."

She glanced down at the parchment and discerned it was the Potter's will. She also noted the guardian section. "Oh Albus," she sighed. "I told you about those muggles. How could you?"


	36. Chapter 36: Welcome Back

**DISCLAIMER**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N**: I hope you forgive the lack of the sorting hat song, but alas I am a writer definitely not a poet and it seemed entirely wrong to plagiarize the illustrious JKR.

**Reviewers**: fhippogriff: Remus told Harry the line of succession for his guardianship. Dumbledore testified against him receiving guardianship. (See chapter 7)

**Dedication:** To Illusia, who made my night and made me work twice as hard to get this out today.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36

**Welcome Back**

By the time Harry arrived in the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast he had missed the Sorting Ceremony and in fact there was already a huge variety of foods on the table. He was happy to see that Ron and Hermione had left a space for him at the table. He nodded to them, not yet trusting himself to speak and quickly began filling his plate. Sensing his mood, they filled the silence with all the important issues, such as who was, and was not dating who. Harry realized he was suddenly ravenous and began to eat. The excellent meal beggar to temper his mood and he soon joined in the conversation.

Suddenly all the sounds in the hall ground to a halt. When Harry turned around he saw Dumbledore and McGonagall entering the Hall, apparently their whereabouts must have been the topic of many conversations. After all, it was quite unusual for them both to be absent from the feast. In short order the hall again echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. McGonagall rested her hand briefly on Harry's shoulder as she passed as if offering her silent support.

As Harry refocused his attention back to the conversation, it turned to the extra people sitting at the staff table. Harry scanned the head table. Professor Flitwick, was sitting beside Professor Sprout, whose brow had a streak of dirt. Hagrid and Professor Sinistra were also present. On Professor Sinistra's left side was a dark haired, broad shouldered man talking animatedly with her. Next, came the pale, hook-nosed, greasy-haired Potions master. Harry quelled some of the anger still swirling within him that rose at this man's presence and forced himself to continue on. McGonagall and Dumbledore were now in their positions. On Dumbledore's other side sat a fair haired, wiry sort of fellow, more interested in his plate them any of the going-ons at the table. Finally next to him sat a brunette woman whose intense stare caught Harry's eye. She was dressed in majestic purple robes embroidered with many little moons embroidered on them. He figured the men were the new DADA teacher and potions tutor, but he could not help but wonder whom the woman might be. She gave him a smirk and winked at him. Shocked, Harry looked about but no, she was looking right at him. Harry took another look but still did not recognize her. He steeled himself and nudged Ron.

"Ron, do you know who that woman is?" he whispered without taking his eyes off the unfamiliar woman.

Ron shrugged. "The new DADA teacher maybe?"

"No, his name is Roarke." Harry answered snappishly. "And, er, she, she winked at me!"

Ron chuckled loudly. "She did, huh? Don't know how anyone would know who you are." He answered sarcastically. His smile widened, "Maybe she's a fan!" he said teasingly.

Harry groaned. Just what he needed, he thought. He tore his eyes from the strange woman, not wanting to encourage her and turned back to the conversation.

"So how you know who the DADA teacher is anyways?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore told me. We'll cover it later," Harry responded, not wishing to mention the topic further in such a place.

When everyone had eaten their full, and the conversations rose to an ear shattering pitch, Dumbledore rose. The plates and food vanished as he began.

"So" said Dumbledore, glancing around at them all. "Now that we have eaten our fill, I must ask for your attention, while I give out a few start of term notices…"

"First, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include various items including all items sold at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The full list can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

He continued"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest remains forbidden and is out-of-bounds to students. The centaurs continue to be restless and may not stop to hear excuses first. Moreover, there are other less savory creatures that call the forest home."

Harry and Ron both shivered remembering Aragog and the spiders.

"Also, there have been several staff changes this year. Mr. Liam Roarke had kindly agreed to fill the DADA post which was once again left vacant this year." The entire hall, including Peeeves, who had somehow snuck into the dining hall, burst into applause. Even McGonagall was seen smothering a grin.

"We are also fortunate to have with us this year, several assistants who's contribution is sure to aid our professors. Professor Amon will be assisting in DADA, she has several years of experience within the Ministry. Also, Professor Sychak will be assisting Professor Snape with Potions. He has spent many years at an apothecary in London. I trust you will make all our new staff members feel welcome."

"It is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be sentient for your lessons tomorrow," he concluded.

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Professor McGonagall. The noise in the hall rose up as conversations rose up along with the scuffing and banging as the students got to their feet and began to exit the hall.

Ginny left to escort the first year students to the common room, as the others continued their leisurely pace. As they arrived at the staircase they found Ginny trying to extricate a first year from one of the trick stairs. To make matters worse, the student had panicked and now had his entire right leg caught in the step. Trying desperately not to laugh, Harry and Ron each grabbed a hand and pulled him out.

They kept on their way and soon arrived at the fat lady. "Password?"

"Alihotsy leaves," Hermione said authoritatively.

The portrait opened and the first year gasped. They all chuckled. Ron rustled his hair. "You'll get use to it. You'll remember the password?"

The first year nodded.

"Good. Off with you then." Ron ushered him through the hole. They all followed and soon took up their usual position in the common room. Harry looked about and shook his head. He had completely forgotten, somehow, that Luna was a Ravenclaw and thus not in the common room. He heard his name and could hear the first year that had come in with them whispering excitedly to the other first years. Harry ignored it and refocused on those around him. He filled his friends in on his confrontation with Fudge, but asked that they wait until after classes tomorrow so that Luna could hear the exploits of his summer. They agreed to meet in the Room of Requirement, so that they could ensure privacy.

After catching up a bit, Harry, Ron, and Neville climbed up the spiral staircase until they reached their dormitory. It looked the same as always. Five four-poster beds with crimson hangings, each with a trunk at the foot of the bed. Dean had tacked up his poster of the West Ham football team. They all hurried into their pajamas and finally to bed. Harry sighed in contentment. His bed was warmed as always, and the quiet of the tower was reminiscent of the Cabin. He was exhausted from the long day and soon drifted asleep.

* * *

Vernon Dursley was livid. He heard that miserable red headed hag, hustle the children off to the train for school. The boy would obviously be returning to that school of his as well. This meant their sentence should be over. Yet here they were still imprisoned in this strange place. Ever since Dudley had ventured out into the house and returned refusing to speak for two hours, and even the refusing to divulge what had bothered him so. They had not ventured out of their suite at all. The meals simply appeared in their room at the appropriate time. Fortunately, this meant they did not need to socialize with all the freaks that seemed to occupy the home. There were so many, Vernon believed it was some sort of sick commune.

The Dursleys had been missing from Privet Drive for a month and a half now. Vernon was sure he had lost his job already. Though of more importance to him at the moment, was if they would ever get out of this freak world they had been thrust into. He had been banging on the door and demanding to the white bearded freak for over an hour now to no avail. If only he had known what a silencing charm was.

* * *

The next morning the sun shone bright in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall handed out the schedules to the Gryffindors. When she reached Harry, she handed him his schedule and said, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you this morning, first thing, Potter. You will be excused from your first period. Go up right after breakfast." She leaned over and whispered, "The password is 'Butterfinger'."

Harry nodded curtly. He looked over his schedule and noted several study periods. He assumed this was when he would study potions. It also seemed what he was going to missing first thing this morning. They compared schedules. Ron had Advanced Divination and Hermione had Arithmancy. Later, they would meet up for Transfiguration.

There was a whishing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls flowed into the hall. Dropping letters and packages for the students. A lumpy package arrived in front of Neville. Harry was surprised when the most nondescript owl landed in front of him. He handed it a bit of bacon which it took gladly. He opened the letter and a puff of smoke arose turning his hand red.

"Fred and George?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head distractedly. "Mad Eye."

_

* * *

Mr. Potter,_

_I understand you have asked for advanced defensive training. I have agreed to provide this. I have spoken with your minders and will arrive on Wednesday at 7pm for your first lesson. By the way, I will be checking to see if that hand of yours is red. Don't bother if it is, it will not wash off. Constant Vigilance._

_Alastor Moody.

* * *

_

Harry ate very slowly, putting this conversation off as long as possible. When everyone was getting ready for classes he realized he could put it off no longer and trudged up to Dumbledore's office. Hopefully, it would be more pleasant then last evening.

Harry wondered briefly why the password was changed, but dismissed it as another one of Dumbledore's idiosyncrasies. Perhaps, the minister had something against muggle sweets. He told the password to the gargoyle and watched it spring aside. Well no screaming, I guess that's an improvement, he thought. As he reached the top of the staircase, he rapped once.

"Come in, Harry."

Dumbledore was sitting in the high-backed chair behind his desk. He was leaning forward over the papers laid out on it. His penetrating blue eyes fixed intently upon Harry. "Come in, come in. Have a seat."

Harry sat and return the gaze with intensity. He stared at Dumbledore, blank-faced waiting for him to speak.

After a few moments, Dumbledore began. "Alas Harry, it seems we are at an impasse. I see little else I can do but apologize once again for my mistakes in regards to you, Harry. Surely, you understand I had your best interest in mind…"

"No."

"I feel this animosity between us… I'm sorry? What?"

"No." Harry repeated a little louder.

The headmaster seemed taken aback. "No, what?"

"No. You did not have my best interest in mind. You had the best interest of the Wizarding World in mind." Harry retorted.

"Alas, one affects the other does it not. If there is no wizarding world…" Dumbledore trailed off. "As I was saying, this animosity between us needs to come to an end. Surely there is something to be done here…" Dumbledore continued as his eyes twinkled.

Harry felt a prickling in his mind and reinforced the Occlumency shields he had in place. "Please stop that, sir." Harry spat.

"Ah, my dear boy," Dumbledore smiled brightly. "You have been practicing."

"Alas, I wanted to inform you that all the agreements we came to during the summer are in place. I believe your meetings with Alastor start on Wednesday?"

Harry nodded.

"Also, the room of requirement is yours to use as you see fit. Please do not abuse the privilege. Thank you, Harry."


	37. Chapter 37: Ghostly Appearance

**DISCLAIMER**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N**: I know, I'm a bad, bad writer… actually, I took this apart a few times… hope I finally got it right…

**Reviewers**:

VON:giggles wickedly: Now, now that would be telling …

All: Wow 300 Reviews:-) Yey me! Actually yey all of you :-) I doubted I'd get many well I started this misadventure…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 37

**Ghostly Appearance **

Allowing the bright, happy, smiling image he presented to the young man the last two days to finally abate, Albus Dumbledore's mood faded to the one he normally wore these days. It was much, much more somber. He sat in his office, staring vacantly staring out the window. Things were definitely not going as planned. He believed once he had Harry away from Remus things would return to normal. Harry would be able to forgive him and things would continue on as they had before. He had obviously underestimated the werewolf's influence. Moreover, he had underestimated Harry's occlumency skills – not only was he detected; he hadn't even learned a thing. Hadn't Severus said he was hopeless? Certainly he hadn't had that type of skill when he had left school last year.

If matters weren't bad enough, Minerva was barely speaking to him. Harry's revelation of his parents will was yet another unforeseen event. Albus was taken aback. Not only had Remus deliberately sabotaged his relationship with Harry by revealing that information, Harry had inadvertently let Minerva know that Albus had interfered with Harry's custody all this time. She was livid and reminded him none to lightly about her warnings the evening he had taken Harry to the Dursleys.

Albus was truly at a lost at how to deal with the boy. The second conversation he had with Harry had gone even worse then the first. Albus was almost giddy when Fudge insisted on being present when Harry returned to school. He had assumed that the minister's presence and antagonism would persuade Harry to again seek his guidance and protection. He never expected the boy to take matters into his own hands. Moreover, the anger he felt was coming off of the young man in waves. Not only hadn't he expected Harry to handle things on his own, but blast it the boy did it well. The only hope he had left was at least Harry had been more aggravated at that pompous idiot Fudge, then himself. Perhaps there was some leeway after all.

The one thing that seemed to be going right for him at the moment was that Alastor was coming on Wednesday to tutor the boy. Although Albus was not entirely clear where, when, and how the arrangement was made, he couldn't say he was displeased. Surely if anyone understood self-sacrifice it was Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody. He'd be able to get through to Harry. Perhaps, teach him a fair bit of defense along the way.

* * *

Harry stormed back to the dormitory. He had been back to Hogwarts twenty-four hours and no one would leave him be. Actually hadn't even made it to Hogwarts before they attacked. He was beginning to think this entire idea was a mistake. He missed the cabin and the 'no pressure' atmosphere so much. He closed his eyes and imagined Remus and Mikhail sitting at the breakfast table eating breakfast. They were waiting for him to join them. The visual was so clear he could hear the conversation. 

"_Pass the honey, please."_

"_So, do you want to unpack the living room, or start on the dining room first."_

"_Well, I believe we spend more time in the living room so let's start there."_

Unpack? Harry mused. That was weird. He shrugged. He supposed his knowing they had moved and his wishful thinking had somehow merged.

"Harry Potter … Harry?" the shout shook him from his reflections. He chuckled softy to himself. Now he was really losing it. He had let go of the visualization but he could have sworn he still heard Remus' voice.

"Harry Potter!" "Harry are you ok?"

"Moony?" Harry looked about the entire room confused. No one was there. Was he hearing things? Was the stress getting to him already? Perhaps Dumbledore and Fudge's antics had pushed him over the edge and nobody bothered to tell him? Perhaps, he was as mad as Trelawney? He was hearing voices after all…

"Harry Potter! Damn it, Cub! Answer me!"

"Moony?" Harry answered hesitantly still finding no one in the room. "Er, where are you?" His eyes searched and searched but there was no one there, at least no one visable. He starting flipping up the bed skirts. Nope no one here… a charm maybe? The twins?

"HARRY POTTER!" Remus' voice screeched echoing throughout the entire room. It seemed to be coming from that corner… He searched carefully trying not to touch anything. If it was the twins, best to be prepared. He finally located the voice. It appeared to come out of the nightstand.

Harry approached it hesitantly. Not quite daring to touch anything. "M…Moony?" he whispered.

There was nothing that seemed unusual or out of place and there was definitely no one there. Perhaps he was really mad after all. Then as suddenly as a lightening strike it hit him … the mirror. HE sighed in relief as he pulled open the drawer. He yanked it so quickly it clattered to the floor. He grabbed up the mirror quickly. Thankful that he wasn't entirely insane, he shouted, "Moony … god Moony, you startled…"

"HARRY POTTER!" Remus yelled again.

"Oh yeah, er, Remus … Remus Lupin." Harry was beginning to think that these mirrors were just not for him. They never seemed to work out quite right.

"CUB!" Remus' voice echoed with relief.

"Er, hey Moony … thought I was going spare there for a moment." He babbled nervously. "What's wrong?" his anxiety increased as he took in Remus' form. The werewolf was pacing and his face was etched with concern.

"Harry, are you okay?" Remus answered, hisvoice slightly edged with tension.

"Er, yeah … I think so anyways … Why?"

"Well, um, er, it's just … it just … Mikhail and I were sitting here and then … well … then you were … I mean we saw …"

"Moony, er, you're scaring me … What happened?"

Remus paused a moment. "Well, Cub, you see Mikhail and I were sitting here, enjoying breakfast and discussing what we were going to unpack first and where to put the things and then … well, er, you were sitting there clear as day … then, then gone again just as suddenly…" Remus trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"Er …" This was about all Harry could get out. Perhaps he wasn't the only one going mad after all.

Remus' voice hardened. "I am not mad, Cub. Mikhail saw too, I'll have you know!" He did not mention that he had asked Mikhail before reacting.

"I did indeed," could be heard from the background. Mikhail sounded a bit amused at the whole thing.

Harry's face colored. "I didn't mean … I didn't know … er, how?"

"Huh?"

Harry sighed, "I think you'd better call Mikhail over so he can hear this, too."

Soon Harry could see a bit of both men trying to fit in the tiny frame. "Er, ah, I spoke to Dumbledore this morning … yesterday, too, come to think of it … but anyways, er, I was a bit … hey Mikhail, I blocked Dumbledore – he tried to use Legilimency and I recognized it right away and kept him out ...I think, anyways …"

Remus' face reddened in anger and a low growl could be heard.

"That's wonderful, young Harry, I would like to hear about the experience later; however, I believe there was a point you were making?" Mikhail interrupted.

"Er, I was a bit, well, irritated and I was wishing Ihad chosen to stayat the cabin. So I figured I'd try some visualization to relax and I closed my eyes to picture it in my mind. Er, well then the next thing I know it's all, pass the honey and what to unpack. Then everything was gone just as quickly. Next thing I know Remus is bellowing my name. Thought I was a bit off there a moment, I'll tell you…"

"Indeed, Harry? Honey, you say?" Mikhail asked evenly, not giving any indication that these were exactly what was being discussed when the young man had appeared briefly.

"Yeah." Harry answered looking at then both a bit strangely. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe perhaps all of them were a bit mad.

Remus and Mikhail looked at each other and then at the boy. Not knowing what to say. No one it seemed had any answers.

Finally, Remus faltered, detracted for the moment. "Um, Cub... Why is your hand bright red?"


	38. Chapter 38: Friendly? Inquisitions

**DISCLAIMER**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Wow time really got away from me, Sorry :-

Special Thanks to RossWrock who included this story in his Ultimate Harry Potter Fanfiction Guide ! ( I feel so special:-) ) If you haven't seen this, check it out!

* * *

Chapter 38

Friendly? Inquisitions

Remus and Mikhail looked at each other and then at the boy. Not knowing what to say. No one it seemed had any answers. Finally, Remus faltered, detracted for the moment. "Um, Cub... Why is your hand bright red?"

Harry ducked his head feeling somewhat embarrassed and turned as red as the hand Remus was referring too. "Er, it's nothing," he replied sheepishly.

The echoing silence continued a moment longer until Mikhail decided to take charge of the situation. He cleared his throat and informed Harry that they would be speaking to Professor Dumbledore and they would see him shortly.

Harry begrudgingly ended the conversation. Although he was quite curious as to the vanishing act that had just occurred, he had bigger bushy haired problems on his mind. In just a little while he was supposed to meet his friends and inform them of his summer escapades. Hermione had been so intent on finding out what happened, Harry swore he saw her writing out a question list during lunch.

* * *

Remus and Mikhail stared at each other for several moments, trying to take in the situation, then they blurted out simultaneously, "What in Merlin's name …"

Remus sighed and motioned for Mikhail to continue. "Remus, I take it you were also not aware that Harry has the ability to Astral Project?"

"Er, ah, um … No. Is that what you think it was?"

Mikhail took a moment to compose his thoughts. "It seems the logical explanation, though it would suggest far more talent in Legilimency then he has shown previously. Although, it has been known to happen, even to those with no latent abilities, in times of stress. However, given what Harry has suffered in his short life, I would think that the ability would have shown itself previously should it be purely stress related."

Remus nodded, not really sure what else to say. It seemed to Remus that every time he thought he had an understanding of what was going on in Harry's life, things went topsy-turvy. Moreover, he knew that he could not put off any longer his confrontation with Albus. He had hoped that he would have at least a few days to piece together his approach.

* * *

In the room of requirement, Harry fidgeted while sitting on a small couch trying in vein to get at least somewhat comfortable. He was sitting across from his friends. He couldn't help but be reminded of facing the questioning in front of the Wizengamot last year. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny were all seated across from him.

Harry gave a half-smile. "Er, so, what did you want to know?"

Everyone chuckled softly at his feeble attempt at humor and then they looked to Hermione. She did indeed have a written list of questions she wanted answered. "Number 1 … "

It was several hours later before an exhausted Harry, and an almost equally pale Neville and friends left the room of requirement. Harry tried to give them as much detail as possible about his summer. He truly wanted them to understand what had happened and why he had done the things he had. He knew that some of these changes helped to bring about fundamental changes in his personality, especially his attitude towards authority figures. He felt he could no longer afford to give respect to someone because of a title, he felt it had to be earned.

He also wanted them to know what danger they would face should they continue to associate with him. They had known he was a target of Voldemort, but they had never known why or to what extent. Harry was just beginning to cope with the guilt he felt about the deaths he had experienced in his short life. This explanation was what had effected Neville the most. The fact that Harry's misfortune's could have so easily been his own had shaken Neville to his core.

All in all, however, Harry was surprised at the supportiveness, his friends had shown. Even Neville broke out of the stupor he had entered to assure Harry that he was with him no matter what. This was their fight too. He smiled softly to himself, he was touched by their backing and care. Maybe, just maybe, he would make it out of this in one piece.

* * *

Remus stood staring at the stone gargoyle. He was dreading this conversation or rather the confrontation he knew was coming. Albus was a force to be reckoned with when he chose to be and Remus was sure that he was going to choose to be now. He reminded himself that Harry had already faced Albus. Remus called upon the Marauders to give him strength and to stand with him. He knew he needed all the help he could get and he could have no better company then Sirius and James, even if it was only in spirit. He took one last deep breath to steady himself and announced himself. "Remus Lupin to see Headmaster Dumbledore."

Albus Dumbledore was surprised at very little before this summer started. Nevertheless, the dynamic duo, as he had begun referring to them in his own mind had served yet another blow. Remus was here to see him. Albus had rather expected to be avoided for as long as possible, much the same as it seemed Harry was attempting to do. Albus gathered his thoughts, and placed an amiable expression on his face and waited. And waited. It seemed that perhaps Remus was as loathe to converse as Harry. This only served to arouse Albus' curiosity further. If he did not want to be here, what brought Remus to the school.

The gargoyle slid aside and Remus started up the stairs. He entered the room noiselessly. "Hello Albus."

Dumbledore smiled good-naturedly. He motioned for him to take a seat. "Hello Remus, what brings you here today?"

"I need to see Harry."

"And may I ask why?"

"Certainly. I need to discuss some training issues with him."

Albus raised a brow. "Oh? Is there a problem I should be aware of?"

Remus smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. "No, not at all."

"You know, Remus, I really am regretful that things have gotten into such a state. Surely there is some amicable agreement we could work out, we are on the same side after all."

Remus looked blankly at the man. "I'm not sure what you mean, Albus."

"We are both working for the downfall of Voldemort, and we wish to assist Harry in doing so."

Remus glared. "No, Albus. **I** am working towards having Harry survive to adulthood, and I don't mean just physically either."

Albus bristled at the rebuke but ignored it. "Surely, these training issues can wait until he sees Alastor then? After all, I doubt Alastor has shared his curriculum with anyone."

Remus gritted his teeth and checked his temper. He knew first hand that attacking Albus Dumbledore head-on was not the best way to control the situation. "I suppose, but considering the hassles he seems to be having as of late," Remus looked pointedly at Albus, "I would have liked to speak to him this evening."

Albus smiled. "But alas, you see now that would be quite impossible. He has already made use of the room of requirement today, surely he would not be training further this evening. I agree that certain allowances need to be made to ensure that he is prepared for his destiny, but we do wish to give him some semblance of normalcy."

"Unless, of course, we need to summon him to confront the Minister of Magic, then of course normalcy flies out the window." Remus grumbled loudly.

Albus pointedly ignored the comment and prompted, "Perhaps, if the was some reason to see him?"

Remus shook his head.

"Then we shall see you Thursday," Albus replied.

Remus arched a brow. "We?"

"Why certainly. I would like to see the benefit of all this out of class training Harry is to experience. Surely you didn't think I would miss such an occasion?"

"WHAT?" Remus growled.

Albus gave an affable grin. "Is there some reason I should not be present?"

Remus could barely contain his anger. "Other then your constant harassment of the boy in the two days since he has returned to school?" "No, certainly continue to hound the boy," Remus continued his voiced laced with sarcasm.

"I am merely taking an interest in what young Harry is learning. After all, I must have some idea of what is going on during lessons should I be questioned."

Remus snarled. "I'll be here Thursday. Though I warn you Albus, if you continue to interfere, we shall be forced to seek schooling elsewhere. Keep in mind, Harry is under my guardianship legally, at least in the muggle world."

Albus gave a puzzled expression. "I am merely interested in keeping abreast of what is going on in my school. After all, we do not want a repeat performance of Madame Umbridge now do we?"

Remus could not even form an intelligible reply. How dare he throw that in his face! Remus was beginning to think that Padfoot had possessed him yet again and he did not have the luxury of pen and paper to curb his rant. Instead he turned and stormed out of the office. Remus shook his head, muttering to himself as he headed down the hallway and out of the school.


	39. Chapter 39: Deficient Advisors that Dete...

**DISCLAIMER**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **:smiles sheepishly: Double shot for your patience.

BTW, I can't believe all the references I found to my story. Thanks for all the support.

* * *

Chapter 39

Deficient Advisors that Deter Abilities

Harry stepped into the DADA classroom a bit apprehensive. He was unsure what to expect and their history of Defense teachers did not bode well for them. Not to mention, he was still a bit disturbed by the odd behavior of the assistant during the feast. Moreover, now that he thought about it, wasn't Liam Roarke supposed to be the assistant? Harry wondered what instigated the change in staffing.

Just then the new assistant, Professor Amon, entered the class. "'Ello there, all. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts – Newt Level. Professor Roarke should be here shortly. As you can see we have quite a large class this year, so just find yourself a seat and we'll get started in a few. "

Harry took a seat by Ron and he looked about the classroom, it seemed that the class consisted almost entirely of DA members. The few exceptions being Draco Malfoy and a few Ravenclaws he was not entirely familiar with. Professor Roarke entered the classroom at that moment. He was a talk man with dark hair and eyes, a smidgen too broad shouldered for the robe he was wearing. "Please take your seats so that we may begin."

The few stragglers to the class quickly grabbed a seat, and soon after the professor began. "It seems that DADA has not had the best track record at Hogwarts in the past few years, and the curriculum has been, well, a bit scattered at best. Therefore, I decided that the best way to judge where you are is to take an exam, designed to judge where the strengths and deficits are in your experience."

The class groaned and Hermione blanched. If Harry wasn't mistaken she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Never fear, it will not count towards your grade, as such, but serve merely to guide my own curriculum. I will review them in order to create a syllabus which best suits your collective needs for you by the next meeting," Roarke continued.

Professor Amon handed out the scrolls of parchment. When she reached Harry she stopped in front of his desk and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Maybe you ought to put that big wand away. We're not ready to use that just yet." Then she winked at him. Harry's face was as bright a red as his hand still was. He was in such a hurry to hide his face and put the wand away, it slipped from his grasp and rolled across the floor. Hermione picked it up, looking at Harry a bit strangely. She was trying to figure out what in the world the assistant could say to Harry to fluster him as he stashed his wand in his robe.

Harry looked at the parchment. The test was certainly comprehensive. It surely was going to take the whole class period, the questions seemed to go on forever.

_What is the Accio charm? How could it be used in a defensive manner? _

_What are the three unforgivable curses? What do they do? Why are they called unforgivable?_

_What is Lacarnum Inflamarae? How could it be used in a defensive manner?_

_What is a hinkypunk? How would you prevail over one? _

_What is a kappa? Where are they usually located? _

On and on the questions went until Harry reached one he simply could not believe: _What was Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_? He bit his tongue to keep from laughing and disturbing the class. He couldn't help but wonder where this instructor got his information on their previous classes. He shrugged and continued on but his curiosity kept coming back to the question. He was speculating whether Hermione knew the answer.

Harry had almost reached the bottom of the questionnaire, when the professor called for the parchments. Harry was surprised that the professor thanked them for their assistance and tolerance, assuring them this was the easiest way to get the information he needed. He promised a practical lesson for the next class. Harry almost choked trying not to snicker when Hermione wanted to know if the exams would be graded and returned.

When Harry entered the great hall for lunch, it was abuzz with conversation. Ron was bickering with Hermione who was alternating between rehashing every question and searching various texts she had spread about the table looking for answers to the questions she was unsure about. He smiled softly. He had not realized how much he missed this over the summer. Hogwarts may not feel like home to him anymore, but maybe it wasn't the nightmare he was beginning to believe it was.

* * *

Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody stalked cautiously down the corridors towards the headmaster's office. He had an appointment with young Potter but Albus had requested he stop in before the lesson. As he whispered the password, "peppermint humbugs," he shook his head. Albus would never learn. Surely given enough time, any one of the students could guess the password to his quarters. 

Albus greeted him warmly. "Hello Alastor."

Moody nodded. "Albus."

Dumbledore gestured for him to take a seat, not commenting when Moody did not do so but rather allowed his magical eye to swivel around into the side of his head taking in the surroundings. "I was eager to speak to you before you met with Mister Potter."

Moody nodded for him to continue, while returning his focus to the headmaster seeming satisfied that the area was secure.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled knowingly and he resumed speaking. "I assume you have been informed of the prophecy concerning Harry …"

"Aye." Moody answered non-committally. In his experience, hard-work, and perseverance were far more valuable then cryptic messages from the three sisters of fate.

Dumbledore looked pleased. "Good. I am glad that he has someone such as yourself that truly understands what he will be facing, what may need to be relinquished, and how to persevere."

Alastor nodded. "Aye. Then again, I imagine Potter has a few ideas about that himself."

Dumbledore concurred. "Superb. I'll let you get to it then."

* * *

Harry had scrubbed his hands at least a hundred times in the past two days to no avail. It remained just as red as when he opened the envelope. It wasn't as if he didn't believe Mad Eye it was more of a move based on desperation and yearning for a miracle. His anticipation had only increased throughout the day. He did not want to know what Mad Eye was going to say. He had certainly failed his first test, constant vigilance. Now, as he headed to the room of requirement, his anxiety had risen even further. He had imagined various ways Mad Eye would seek retribution, and now he would find out which one was correct. 


End file.
